King of the Wastes
by DreadGod
Summary: Set in a post-apocalyptic world where the Cold War and energy cryisis led to Nucleur Holocaust. The United States enacted a project known as SafeHouse and constructed Vaults all over the U.S.Nearly 200 years later Luffy sets out to conquer an oppressive new regime, an army of raiders, and his own brother to claim the name King of the Wastes! Lu/Na Lu/Ro One Piece Falllout Style!
1. The Legend begins

King of the Wastes!

Bwhahahahaha your lord and master DreadGod returns with this random story I thought of while reading one piece crossovers; anyways here we go! Read and review! PS. For those who don't know this will be One Piece in the Fallout world and fallout follows an alternate timeline in which the Cold War only escalated after WW2. Last but not least a thanks to my beta GirlinBlue2364

_The geopolitical situation that led to the outbreak of the long-feared global nuclear war was prompted primarily by the onset of a worldwide energy crisis when the supplies of fossil-fuels, particularly petroleum, finally began to run out by the year 2050. This energy crisis was in part the result of the ever-increasing amounts of fossil-fuel required to power the world's larger and less energy-efficient technologies, due to their failure to develop miniaturized electronics and more advanced manufacturing materials. The result of this energy crisis was an increasing scramble by all of the advanced, industrialized nations to secure the few remaining supplies of untapped petroleum around the world. Ultimately, a series of military conflicts driven by this hunger for natural resources consumed the planet. The European Commonwealth had reacted to the rapid raising of oil prices to unacceptably high levels by the Middle East's oil-rich states in 2052 by unleashing military action in that region of the world. This intervention ultimately resulted in the destruction of the Israeli city of Tel Aviv in December 2053 by a terrorist nuclear device and a limited nuclear exchange between the conflict's participants in 2054, the world's first since 1945._

_As the United Nations tried with little success to keep the peace, many of that organization's member-states pulled out, and within two months of the outbreak of what was soon called the Resource Wars in 2052, the United Nations was disbanded. Next, following the breakdown of trade talks and the unilateral American exploitation of the world's last newly discovered reserves of crude oil, the Chinese invaded Alaska in 2066 in pursuit of the state's remaining oil reserves. The United States ultimately annexed Canada in 2076 to ensure Canadian support for its defense of the Alaskan front even as the American federal government acted aggressively against its own citizens to contain wartime rioting, anti-war civil disobedience and military desertion. The United States retaliated against the Chinese by launching its own costly invasion of the Chinese mainland in 2074 to reduce Chinese pressure on the Alaskan front. Despite initial costly setbacks, this strategy proved successful and American forces liberated the Alaskan city of Anchorage and forced the Chinese People's Liberation Army to retreat entirely from American soil in January 2077. This victory was largely won due to the more advanced military technology developed by the United States during the conflict, especially the deployment of Powered Infantry Armor. Many smaller nations went bankrupt in the ensuing conflict as their economies collapsed due to the increasing shortage of fossil-fuels. The Resource Wars ended with the Great War in 2077._

_In The United States prior to October 23, 207._

_Ever since the end of World War II in 1945, the United States had sought to become the sole remaining superpower in the world, aiming to control the globe's major energy resources and influence the direction of life in other nations. In the twenty-first century, this trend became even more apparent, because, as the Resource Wars raged between the European Commonwealth and the oil-rich states of the Middle East, as the United Nations disbanded in acrimony, and as the Soviet Union slowly declined, the United States found itself with no real rival on the global scene, except the People's Republic of China, which had become a new rival, though still economically and militarily far behind America at first. However, the energy crisis of the mid-twenty-first century hit the United States harder than expected, coupled with the outbreak of the New Plague in 2053. In 2054, a nuclear exchange in the Middle East prompted the American government to establish Project Safehouse, which was intended to create 122 underground fallout shelters that would save a portion of American society from the ravages of nuclear war or an unstoppable global pandemic. Five years later, in 2059, in order to protect its Alaskan oil interests, the United States established the Anchorage Front Line, to defend its stockpiles of oil from potential invaders._

_In 2060, as stockpiles of oil ran dry and the last underground reservoirs of petroleum emptied, the American economy grounded to a halt. People pushed their cars around and the political pressure to research alternative sources of energy increased enormously. To maintain its status as a superpower in spite of the crisis, the United States expanded the size of its military and commissioned a government defense contractor, West Tek to create powered infantry armor, which was intended to replace tanks on the battlefield. This project eventually proved to be the salvation of American industry, and, in the summer of 2066, the first crude nuclear fusion cell was developed as part of this research effort and was then adapted to civilian needs._

_This fact, coupled with American unwillingness to share the world's last untapped oil field in the Pacific Ocean with other energy-starved nations prompted China to declare open war against the United States and invade Alaska in 2066, initiating the Sino-American War. The initial Chinese campaign was successful, but soon, Chinese and American soldiers found themselves bogged down in a war of attrition, with both sides unable to gain any sort of meaningful advantage over the other. Even the mighty American T-45d power armor units did not tip the scales, as China's Crimson Dragoon units rampaged behind American lines, disrupting the U.S. Army's logistics and transport._

_The United States' northern neighbor, Canada, proved unwilling to accept the increasingly aggressive behavior of the United States as it fought to repel the Chinese invasion. Faced with almost open hostility and the threat of military action, Ottawa relented, allowing American troops and aircraft to pass freely through its territory. This led directly to the annexation of Canada by the United States in 2076._

_War and the energy crisis took a toll on American citizens. Together with the development of the Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV) being leaked to the mainstream news, the citizens became increasingly restless as the global and national situation deteriorated, throwing the country into turmoil. The U.S. Army was deployed into major American urban centers to contain riots in the year just before the Great War, leading to the American Army firing on its own commanders in certain circumstances._

_The Fire begins, the world ends…._

_On Saturday October 23, 2077 a war began and ended with the dropping of nuclear weapons in China, USSR, and the United States. The exchange lasted for nearly two hours and then the world fell into the deep darkness of nuclear holocaust. In an attempt to preserve some of the American populace the United States government commissioned "Project Safehouse" in 2054, Vault-Tec built 122 vaults across the country. However, when the storm of nuclear war came in 2077, the vaults were sealed without many of their dwellers due to the "Cry Wolf" effect training drills had on the populace._

_The first vault was built in Los Angeles, intended to demonstrate the viability of such a facility. The demonstration vault was built beneath the city, within its limits. Unlike other vaults, it wasn't part of the experiment. Most vaults were completed by 2063, with the last completed, in June of vault project involved making subterranean cities that would last long enough to survive the nuclear bombs. The Vaults were cities designed to hold a limit of 1000 people per vault with in tight halls and cramped living areas. The halls dimly lit by florescent lights built into the walls that buzzed constantly. While the rooms were very plain with one dresser a bed and whatever the resident could put on to the wall to not fall into boredom. The life style in the vault if you could call it that was split between people keeping their society in order or keeping their vault in order. From a young age the children were evaluated to see what they would do for the rest of their life not allowing the children themselves to choose. It was here that the people were locked and forced to live till one day it was seen fit to leave._

_The nuclear exchange that characterized the Great War lasted for only a brief two hours, but was unbelievably destructive and reshaped the climate of the world even as it caused the fall of most of human civilization everywhere across the globe. More energy was released in the first moments of the Great War than all of the previous human conflicts in the history of the world combined. Entire mountain ranges were created as the ground buckled and moved under the strain of the cataclysmic pressure produced by numerous, concentrated atomic explosions. Rivers and oceans around the world were contaminated with the resulting radioactive fallout released by the relatively low-yield nuclear weapons used by all sides, and the climate changed horrifically. All the regions of the Earth suffered from a single, permanent season once the initial dust blasted into the atmosphere by the nuclear explosions had settled - a scorching, radioactive desert summer.__Many American citizens did not heed the air raid sirens on October 23, 2077, believing them to be signaling just another drill. The Vaults sealed in their inhabitants as the Earth burned in atomic fire._

_A few citizens took shelter where they could: sewers, and subway stations, drainage center, however without a very strong outer shield of dense metal or rock to defend them from both the heat and kinetic shockwave of the nuclear blasts, few civilians survived the full-out nuclear exchange. Some who were exposed to high levels of radiation became ghouls, and some of these ghouls, in turn, formed their own communities. Those who survived the nuclear exchange would form the basis for the brutal civilization that existed for the next 20 years, until the first Vaults re-opened._

_Despite the global destruction caused by the war, many areas remained habitable, with low and tolerable levels of radioactive fallout. The surviving humans were in some parts of the Earth able to continue living in the ruins of the pre-War civilization, establishing new communities and even small cities._

_Around a week after the initial nuclear explosions, rain started to fall; however, none of it was drinkable. The rain was black; tainted with soot, ash, radioactive elements produced by the nuclear explosions and various other contaminants produced by nuclear weapons. This rain marked the start of the terrible fallout that marked the true, permanent destruction caused by the Great War. The rain lasted four long days, killing thousands of species that had survived the initial destruction of the bombs, be they animal, plant or micro-organisms. Those few living things, human, animal or plant, that survived after the rain ended were left to live in the now barren wasteland that had spread across the Earth, where nearly all pre-War plant life had died either in the initial explosions or from the intense radiation produced by the fallout._

**War… War never changes…**

In the heart of a California a vault 111 lay hidden from the rest of the wasteland who unlike many others hadn't opened their doors to the outside world over the years. Since the Bombs had fallen Vault 111 leader also known as The Overseer refused to abide by the rule that one day they would leave instead believing the world above would never heal he made a single law. No escape. They had heard stories through radio frequencies over the passing years that many other vaults had opened up for whatever reason be it survival, anarchy or just plain boredom. They had heard that some vaults had went on to do many other good deeds after leaving the vault like one had helped found a great nation known as the NCR (New California Republic). Despite all attempts at contact from the outside, Vault 111 would continue this way for 197 years when the winds of change would finally start up again…

In the year 2274 a riot would ensue that would change the hearts of the vault residents forever and it would start with the newest Overseer Outlook the 3rd's own son…

"Hey Luffy, Ace hurry up it's over here!" Sabo screamed as he rushed down the stairs of the narrow hallway. The little blonde 10 year old ran down the wall before jumping to a step and turning the corner. He smiled like a madman as he continued down the path his smile showed off his chipped tooth. Behind him another 10 year old followed suit running just behind Sabo; his messy brown hair was falling in front of his freckled face as he ran. Ace laughed at his friend; something had Sabo really excited. While a little behind followed a 7 year old boy with messy black hair and a scar below his eye, this was Luffy. All boys wore matching attires of Vault 111 suits, as did everyone else residing in that vault. The suit was an ugly sight to behold with its blue leather fabric with a yellow zipper and yellow trimmings, the number 111 was stamped on the back. No difference could be seen between any two suits all design to be identical and bland like the rest of the place.

Luffy and Ace were brothers while they had known Sabo since they were babies. Their parents were dead having died long before Luffy could remember due to a bacteria strain that was going around at the time so their grandfather Garp took over, who was also the Chief of security. So he and the overseers were well connected friends.

"What are you're so excited about Sabo? And I don't even think we are allowed in this section of the vault; not that I really care." Ace laughed out as he saw the Sabo finally started to slow down as he headed towards a door.

"Yeah, it's even passed curfew! If our dads catch us not in our rooms their going to ground us again… That last one was devastating. It was 2 months of nothing but vault boy videos..." Luffy said pouting at the informative videos that the vault educators practically shoved down all the children's throats.

"It's a surprise now give me a second as I hack this door." Sabo smiled as he lifted his right hand, pulling up his sleeve to reveal a computer attached to his arm this as all the children as well, as all the other residents of the vault had. Sabo was a smart boy and at the age of 7 realized his Pip-Boy could be used to hack doors and cameras. With a few clicks of his Pip-boy which both Luffy and Ace marveled in as they had hardly been able to understand the tutorial for their Pip-boys.

The RobCo Pip-Boy (Personal Information Processor) is an electronic device manufactured by RobCo Industries, using ultra-modern super-deluxe resolution graphics, which coupled with its capability to store large amounts of information and transfer data to and from holodisks and from data tubes. A standard that all vault residents must wear one had been enforced since the beginning. The Pip-boy had many uses including monitoring ones vitals to exact location verifier and the best part the more you saw and experienced the more your Pip-boy could help you in your own cases.

"And open says me!" Sabo said as all the boys heard the door unlock. Sabo grabbed the handle and with a big pull opened the doorway to the room inside. As the three boys stood at the doorway, what Ace had hoped to be a weapon armory or even maybe a room of lighters for the pyro maniac is exactly what it wasn't. While Luffy had hoped for the image he had fallen in love with which was the image of meat; something no one in the vault had since the thought of animals weren't something that existed.

In the room was a huge generator with a small computer in front of it. The room buzzed loudly from the generator but was very plain in design leaving two of the boys disappointed. Sabo entered first and the other boys followed him as he walked up to the computer and turned to them.

"This isn't that exciting Sabo…." Luffy said as looked pouty around the room then towards the green screen of the computer as Sabo started pressing buttons.

"Yeah when you said this would be a dream come true this wasn't exactly what I was expecting…" Ace looked at Sabo mess with the computer in front of him he never knew what would happen when ever Sabo touched either his Pip-boy or another computer. It usually led to trouble not that he or Luffy minded because despite their size he Luffy and Sabo were known for their strength as well as their mischief.

"Shut up will you; I'm almost done and then you will see." Sabo said as he looked at the computer screen the words popped up randomly that led to the unlocking of the function some were difficult others were simple; this in particular was as expected very difficult. But of course the reward was what made it worth it. As he finally got threw security behind his father's watchful eye. He clicked his tongue when he finally reached it and smiled.

"Ok guys what's the one thing that all of us have wanted since we were born into this bland bored world?" Sabo said through his smile only to frown and hit each of the boys as they screamed out "lighters" and "meat". They both rubbed their heads as Sabo crossed his arms.

"No you idiots, I said all of us." Sabo questioned again looking at the others as the rubbed their heads before both children's eyes bulged as they realized what he was talking about.

"No way… You know how to escape?!" Ace screamed out as he looked to the blonde boy. Luffy looked on with a speechless excitement he had never thought that their wildest fantasy would ever come to fruition. Luffy, Sabo, and Ace had all dreamed of escaping the vault. Everyone did since they had heard stories of the wasteland from guards who listened to the radios of the vault hearing of wonderful stories told over the frequencies. But Outlook would have none of it he believed that the world above was savage and dangerous so here is where they would stay forever under the feet of people who would never know of their existence.

"With one press of this button the power goes off and the vault opens. We can be out of this hell in 20 minutes but it starts now! We have to leave right now because dad will surely see that someone created a backdoor to the main generator and know it was us. So are you both ready to get the hell out of here?!" Sabo screamed out as he looked to his two friends he didn't even see them contemplate the answer before they both nodded their head.

"Let's go!" Luffy screamed out and punched the air as Ace patted Sabo's back readying himself for what they were about to do as Sabo pressed on the keyboard a few more times before all the power went out.

"We have to go now before the guards start heading over here. Come on!" Sabo screamed as all the boys activated their Pip-boy lights and ran out the door. Before they had even turned the corner a guard stood in the way.

The guard didn't get a word out before Luffy ran, jumped to the wall then pushed off and drop kicked the man in the face doing a back flip and landing by Ace and Sabo as they grinned at Luffy's strength and agility. The three boys set out towards the vault door using the impaired light to their advantage as the guards went down one after another until they reached the atrium. There 13 guards stood with the room brightened by lights with their own Pip-boys.

"So the infamous trio… You three have the best possible future in the vault future of becoming Overseers and future heads of security, and yet you constantly create mischief but no more this is truly your most troublesome feat yet. Surrender now and your punishment will be severe continue this way and we will shoot to kill!" The head guard screamed out readying his men for whatever the kid had planned he didn't like the overseer's decision but these kids represented rebellion and as the overseer said no one leaves the vault.

Ace and Luffy stood in front of Sabo as he quickly hacked the generators connected to the lighting. The two boys in front stood defiantly but not moving knowing what Sabo had planned all the boys had already turned off their Pip-boy lights.

"Hmm let me think about that…. FUCK YOU!" Ace said as Sabo stood up smiling tooth fully before all three boys flipped off the guards then everything went dark as the lights were disabled. The guards turned on their Pip-boy lights but it was too late the boys had snuck passed the guards but not before Sabo kicked the head guard in the back of the head knocking him down face first.

"Come on guys, we are almost there!" Sabo screamed before as the headed to the exit; unknown to the three Garp and Outlook awaited in the vault exit ready to pounce on the un-expecting trio. They couldn't believe when they had heard their children had gotten through all the defenses they had set up using only the darkness as an advantage. The vault door was open and the smell of the cave leaked into the vault and it disgusted Outlook who had never wanted to see the door open.

As the three boys rushed through the door Garp threw a punch that hit both Luffy and Ace in the face knocking them both to down before tackling them to the ground. Sabo looked behind him only for a moment before heading towards the vault door smashing his foot into Outlook's face as the man tried intercepting the boy.

"Sabo stop. If you take another step I'll shoot!" Outlook screamed out in rage not being knocked down by the child's kick. Rage boiled in his eyes as his anger overflowed before he cocked back the gun as a warning. The boy stopped momentarily before running forward. His father looked on in shock why would he run, why was it his son who had evaded Garp's punch. He took aim knowing he was a click away from killing his own son.

"SABO!" Outlook screamed out once more before pulling the trigger a large burst shook the room but then fell into silence as they heard a thump on the ground. It felt like forever till Luffy and Ace began screaming out for their friend to answer them but when no answer came, they knew. Their friend died in the darkness of the room as the moment went on the light turned on allowing them all to see the dead body of their friend.

"You two are sentenced to imprisonment till further notice…" Outlook said before walking out of the room tears streaming down his face. Garp looked to the children under him both crying their eyes out for their dead friend but all he could do was be glad they had lived. He could have missed or only hit one of them but he had saved both from meeting the same fate as their friend.

Guards rushed passed them closing the vault before a group gathered around Luffy, Ace, and Garp. Garp got up and moved out of the way knowing what was about to happen. He left the room as Luffy and Ace continued to cry on the ground, feeling a pang in his heart he blamed himself for the beating the children were about to receive. Maybe if he hadn't been working so hard maybe he could have shown them why the vault was good for them. It was too late now though they would serve the harshest of punishments the Vault security could hand out for breaking the main rule.

No escaping.

He heard screams coming from the room as the guards began beating the hell out of the kids. All Garp could do was shake his head and go back to the head security office to write up a report. He looked at Outlook who was just ahead of him. The man was broken but more than that he was planning. Planning to end all thoughts of escape and the outside world, the vault was about to suffer a totalitarian rule and Garp would be at the head of it.

**Two days later…..**

Luffy and Ace lay in medical beds recovering from the wounds they received at the hands of the guards. They were physically as well as emotionally broken. Their beds lay right next to each other but neither could move.

"Luffy, you awake?" Ace almost whispered it out since it hurt to talk. He wouldn't be surprised if his wind pipe was broken with how hard the head guard had punched him in the throat.

"Ace… It hurts…" Luffy gurgled out he tasted blood in his mouth the nurse had said he had internal bleeding and that he would possible die. She hadn't seemed too sad about it maybe because the officer he had drop kicked had fallen back on a step and had been paralyzed. Luffy tried to apologize but the lady would hear none of it.

"I know Luffy tough it out… We can't die here we have something to do before we die…" Ace spoke tears rushing to his eyes as he saw Sabo's dead body in his mind.

"What do we have to do?" Luffy tried to lift his head but it didn't happen, he couldn't move without help.

"We live our dream. We will live Sabo's dream… We will escape into the Wasteland!" Ace screamed out despite the pain. He looked to Luffy and moved his hand out.

"Yeah… Yeah we will." Luffy said as he with all his efforts moved his hand to Ace's and shook his hand.

"I'LL BE KING OF THE WASTESLAND!" Luffy suddenly screamed out laughing madly before coughing loudly and spitting up blood all the while smiling. He would escape and he would become king for Sabo, for Ace and for himself.


	2. Hell Storm Ace

_Bwahahahaha Your lord and master returns with the second chapter of your favorite fic! Bow at my greatness! (cricket chirp) oh... I see how it is.. fine whatever i dont care! haha just kidding anyway hiya folks! i just wanted to warn everyone before reading this fic gets dark if you didnt catch on from Sabo dying in the last chapter. Anyway a special thanks to my beta GirlinBlue2364 and as always read and review thank you!_

_Hell Storm Ace _

It had been 5 years since the death of Sabo and not a day had passed that Luffy and Ace hadn't been burning in anger since then. It had been a hard life for both of them since their imprisonment while the court had thought they were too young to suffer hard time, the Overseer had seen to it that the boys never saw a life outside the cell. It had been regular beatings for the boys by the guards who seemed to get more sadistic as time went on. The Overseer wanted the boys dead and everyone knew it, even Garp who had turned his head to the boys. Unable to see them for what they were chose to keep the memories of them as children who had died with Sabo. He still couldn't find it in him to kill his grandkids so he merely left them in their cells.

They had been separated after the original injuries they had been giving by the guards that fateful night. And since then had gone in their own directions while Luffy became unbelievable optimistic often drifting into his own world to escape his sadness. Ace had gone to aggression and anguish; darkness crowded his mind. One thing was for certain they were both not to be touched. The beatings had stopped when Luffy had turned 12 and Ace 15; they had both killed the officers that had been sent in to do the beatings. Luffy laughing maniacally kept asking the officer why he sucked at the game they were playing. While Ace watched the life drain from the man's eyes as he suffocated him.

Their psyche profile labeled them as insane and need for execution. But thanks to Garp's pulling of strings they never saw execution merely living in isolation but in big rooms with a bed and a dresser. Luffy destroyed the dresser when he had first entered the room in rage the pieces still remain all those years later. He wore his vault suit ripped in places. Aces room was neat and crisp. He had taken to wearing his vault suit but he pulled of his down his chest and tying it around his waist, leaving the upper half of his torso naked save for a few scars.

It had been 2 years since Luffy had seen a human other than the one he made in his head and 7 in total since they had been imprisoned so when Garp entered the room he was very surprised. Garp's hair had gone white where it was once gray do to the age and pain he felt for locking away his children. He looked at Luffy; his eyes brighter than they should have been. Garp imagine it was due to his insanity.

"Luffy… it's…It's good to see you." Garp said lying of course; he hated seeing the boy he had to lock away for 4 years having on days actually believed the child to be dead. A deep pain struck his heart as Luffy's eyes didn't flicker just staying bright as if he wasn't really there.

"Hey gramps long time no see! How are things?" Luffy asked laughing slightly it had been awhile since he had seen his grandpa wondering where he had been; it wasn't like him to be gone for so long. Maybe he was just very busy with work.

"Not good Luffy… It seems the Overseer is done waiting for you two to kill yourselves. He… he said he would give you what you wanted and he will let you go into the wastes." Garp cried out as he thought of the blatant lie he was telling his own grandson. He had tried to hide the boys and keep them out of the Overseers sight but instead heard of the boys incidents in which officers had gotten killed so he set in motion plans to kill the boys. But Garp being their grandfather protected them at every end and managed to hold out for two years. The Overseer finally told Garp it was either his job or the childrens who had lost their sanity a long time ago. Garp had chosen his career to make sure he was around in case the Overseer lost it. To protect the residents he would sacrifice his own grandsons.

"Hmmm? REALLY? Oh gramps now I can go become king of the wastes!" Luffy shouted out standing up and hopping over Garp and waiting at the door with a excited grin lighting up his face. He would finally start to catch up to Sabo, that bastard who left him and Ace behind all those years ago. He would make sure to get some pay back when he became King of the wastes.

"Yeah Luffy you're on your way to becoming King of the wastes just like you always wanted. Hopefully you find Sabo and apologize to him for everything we did to him." Garp cried out looking at his grandson who was standing impatiently by the door. Garp pulled handcuffs from his suit and walked behind Luffy and grabbed his head and pounded it against the door making him fall to the ground and then handcuffing him.

"Owww. Why did you do that gramps?" Luffy whispered out before passing out. Garp yelled for the guard to open the door as he dragged Luffy to the atrium. Why had Outlook asked him to escort his youngest child? Was it a final form of torture because of Sabo 4 years ago? Garp's eyes watered as he dragged his grandson, the boy muttering something in his unconscious state.

**With Ace….**

"I have a loaded weapon and will use it if you try anything boy!" The head guard screamed out hoping the boy was listening. He had watched the children fall into their psychoses from a distance but was not allowed to interfere due to the Overseers watch. He would have been executed for doing anything less of going into the room to beat the children.

The room was dark as the officer entered the room and Ace was sitting on his dresser. Not looking at the officer he jumped off the dresser and stood in front of officer. The air in the room became tense as the officer was shaking; not noticing the door hadn't closed all the way.

"You… You smell like smoke. Do you have a lighter?" Ace asked looking up for the first time revealing sleepless eyes. The Officer was still shaken by the boy's presence he felt a dark energy pulsing off him and fear began to seep out of the officer. He had heard the story of the man Ace had killed; it took 5 men to get Ace off the man's windpipe. Ace didn't show any emotion just a blank stare as he murdered him.

The Officer reached for a cigarette and lighter almost as if he was hypnotized but before he could give him the cigarette Ace smashed him in the face with a fist and stomped on his neck grabbing the lighter and lighting it in front of his face. A creepy smile took over his face as he laughed loudly and pushed the door open.

As the boy exited on his own the guards came at him with batons but laughed grabbed them both and smashed them both with his powerful kicks but not before noticing one the officers had a flask on him. He took the flask for himself and quickly dumped the contents on the officers and lit them on fire causing an alarm to go off and the lights to flash red.

Ace smiled at the flashing as he continued down the hall it was just how he remembered everything in the exact same place meaning that the fuel room shouldn't be too far from his current position. He listened to the sounds of horror as the guards realized that Ace had gotten away and tried to pass the fire that blocked the hallway. Ace finally reached the door of the fuel room realizing that it was locked by computer Ace started on the computer slipping back to when Sabo was alive he remembered the boys teachings and unlocked the door.

He walked around the room taking the fuel he wanted. He was surprised there was still so much fuel after all this time. He looked to the shelves of bottles and cans of fuel ranging from liquid to gas. He gathered his chosen fuel taking special interest in the flame resistant gloves he made sure to put on. The flames would burn on the outside but not on the inside.

A guard chose this moment to enter the room standing in the doorway with his gun pointing inside. Ace hid to the side waiting for the guard to come in before stunning him by tossing fuel on him and lighting him on fire and closing the door behind him.

He heard a boom from behind him and laughed as he smelled the smoke following him as he made his way to the Atrium. He thought of Luffy in his quick lapse of sanity, he would save his little brother and take him into the wastes. He shook the thought from his head he needed to find a way out first, and began thinking of a way out of this hell hole he wasn't Sabo so he couldn't hack his way out but he could easily threaten the Overseer to let him out. That heartless bastard was going to pay for what he did to Sabo and to them. He was going to burn.

He finally reached the atrium after having dispatching 6 guards and 4 residents who crossed his path to see 5 guards standing with their backs to him. He had collected a gun on the way over so he smiled at his plan. He tossed one of the fuel containers that he had grabbed at the men's back and shot at it.

The explosion that occurred was bigger than Ace had planned as he himself was launched back and slammed against the wall. He wasn't knocked out just stunned before bursting out with laugher as the fire spread all around him but his mission wasn't over.

"What the fuck is going on?" a voice sounded from the rafters. Outlook looked at the fire that was eating at the atrium and saw fear as he looked down and saw a man he hadn't hoped to see alive ever again. The man saw Outlook and quickly headed up the stairs to confront him. But Outlook ran back towards his office hoping to see some guards on the way but he knew that they had been sent to escort both the boys to the atrium.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Ace screamed out as he grabbed the Overseer and slammed him into the ground.

"Hahaha! You have no idea how long I've wanted to see you flat on the ground…. I'm getting out of here today and you're going to let me out like you should have done for your son!" Ace said kicking the man at the last part. The Overseer coughed up blood after a kick broke a rib he tried crawling away only to be grabbed and lifted to his feet by Ace.

"Let's go Outlook I'm going to burn you! Hahaha!" Ace laughed madly while taking the Overseer by his hair and moving towards the Overseers office. He could hear people screaming from bellow him and laughed out until he heard a voice he hadn't heard in 4 years.

"ACE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Garp screamed as he finally reached the rafters through the fire. He set down Luffy who he had picked up to protect from the fire. Through the radio chatter he had heard of Ace's escape and that the pyromaniac was currently setting everyone on fire. The reason this room wasn't filled with security was because all the guards were fighting the fires down the hall making their way over here. He had heard that the fuel center had exploded and wasn't happy about it. He understood his grandson's anger but this, this wasn't Ace.

"Heh… Gramps you've finally shown up I think I'll kill you too… but first hand over my brother we are getting out of here today." Ace held out his hand, he looked to Luffy who was still knocked out. The boy had grown a lot since Ace had last seen him standing at 5 feet but he still looked as lanky as ever.

"Like hell the boy is going to die just like you." Garp screamed out before running to Ace as the head guard, he possessed multiple weapons but out of his own preference he preferred his own hands. He had killed men before with his hands it wasn't knew to him as he threw a jab at Ace's face only for the insane boy to doge out of the way, kicking Outlook to the ground as he did. Ace sent a leg to Garp's face but missed due to the old man's experience.

Garp wasn't like the rest of the guards who too often relied on their tools to enforce the law. He preferred to dominate on all aspects of battlefield and he had never met a man who could disarm him when he had a pistol out but due to his training he only got deadlier at close range. A bullet was a quick kill; his hands took their time to finish his opponents. Garp had taught Luffy, Ace and Sabo everything they knew but they had used their strengths to plight the people in the vault. At first their mischief was innocent but it led to thievery and crime and as they kept getting punished they had set their eyes on the thoughts of leaving the vault.

"Not bad old man I honestly had though you may have lost your stride with Luffy and me being imprisoned. You know drank yourself into a depression or even killed yourself for what you had done. But no not you, not you old man, you just keep going with your job oppressing the people neglecting their freedom, their voices till they rise against you. And then when they rise you shoot them in the back! I'm not the monster here old man, I'm the answer!" Ace screamed out he considered tossing some of the fuel on Garp and lighting him a flame but he was worried for his brother who had still yet to awaken.

Ace ran at Garp, jumped in the air and attempted to slam down on his head with a haymaker but was met with a kick that knocked him out of the air and on to the ground. But Ace wasn't done he had been trapped way too long to simply fall into unconsciousness he jumped off the ground into a stand and ran at Garp with a flurry of punches all either blocked or dodged. He felt himself get angrier as the punches and kicks he launched continued to be blocked.

"Ace stop; we both know how this will end… For what you've done I see you as nothing more than a psychopath. I won't hold back anymore. Tonight you die!" Garp raged out as he launched a counter barrage to his grandson's attacks. Garp's speed and power easily out matched Aces and with his fists and kicks crushed the boy's face and upper torso. Seeing the boy was borderline unconscious Garp sent one quick punch to the throat before sweeping his legs effectively finishing the boy. He stood over the boy and preparing to smash the boy's throat.

"Heh… Heh… Heh… Do it… Do it! End what you started old man the day you decided to focus on your career instead of us! We needed you to raise us and instead all you did was taught us how to fight! Calling your punches love, the abuse at your hands led us to this moment old man. You started this when Luffy and I at 3 years old, do you have any idea what kind of life we had!? If it wasn't for Sabo we would have been fucked up a long time ago but then you had to let him die to preserve a rule that should have long since been abolished. So do it you bastard, kill me!" Ace wheezed out the punch to his throat causing his throat to bleed. Tears streamed out as he looked to his grandfather knowing that his time had come as Garp raised his heavy boot over Ace's head. He closed his eyes and smiled manically remembering the people he had killed before making it here he found peace and awaited his death. But it never came as he looked up to see the boot hovering and the owner in tears.

"You're right Ace… Your right I should have been there for you kids... You're so right maybe I should have treated you two differently. I just thought if you two were strong maybe that virus that your parents caught… I take the blame for everything that you two got involved in but I just stood aside throwing more punishments and abuse. I'm so sorry… Do what you will Ace but I can't kill you… not after everything I did." Garp cried out as he moved his boot to the side and dropping to his knees. Ace smirked as he got up with some difficulty due to his injuries into and kicked Garp hard in the face knocking him to the ground.

Ace wasn't finished with the attack as he pulled out his gun and shot all of Garp's limbs laughing madly at how wide Garp's eyes got when the bullets hit. He made sure the man couldn't move before he did anything else. Ace laughed as he went over to grab a fuel can, now that he was away from Luffy Ace felt no pain in setting Garp on fire. The Pyromaniac looked towards Luffy and saw him stir slightly but otherwise stayed down with eyes closed. But what he hadn't notice till now was Outlook had attempted to crawl away. Ace laughed out before following the crawling man and kicking him in the back and then in the ass.

"Yet again you think you can get away!? You're so pathetic you know. For an Overseer, for all the authority you hold your nothing without you're guards!" Ace pulled the man to his feet and tossed him on top of Garp thinking he would burn them together. He took a few shots at Outlook making sure he would never walk again. He walked over to them and dumped the fuel on the two. Garp looked at Ace in shame and pain while Outlook looked on lividly but in too much pain to talk.

"It's time for you two to die for all the pain you both caused us!" Ace screamed as he went to drop his lit lighter on the two. His thoughts went to his escape but he was sure he could escape without the Overseer's help, sure there might be a snag or two but it wouldn't matter his escape was already guaranteed.

"ACE don't do it!" Luffy screamed handcuffed but standing with his eyes livid in anger. He had no idea what the hell had started this but he couldn't allow Ace to kill his grandfather. He ran at Ace did a flip before slamming his heel into Ace's head before grabbing the lighter before it fell onto Outlook and Garp. Ace looked up in shock before retaliating by sending a punch to Luffy's face only for Luffy to kick his elbow and then throwing a punch to Ace's ribs knocking the older boy to the side.

"Luffy what the hell are you doing defending them after what they did to us? To Sabo?! Why would you fight on their side? I'm your brother; I'm the one you should be helping!" Ace coughed up blood. It had been forever since he had been punched by his brother and he couldn't tell whether the boy had gotten significantly stronger or Garp's hits had finally set in.

"What the hell are you talking about I know the Overseer and gramps have grounded us and stuff but that's not a reason to kill them! And Sabo left the vault don't you remember we were supposed to follow him together, but now you've done this. WHY DID YOU FORGET OUR DREAM!?" Luffy roared as he ran up to Ace who threw a sluggish punch only to receive a firm knee to the ribs making the brother fall to kiss the ground in pain.

"What? Luffy Sabo's dead! The old man and the Overseer imprisoned us for the last 7 years of our lives! What the hell?! Have you forgo-" Ace didn't have time to finish before Luffy kneed him in the face almost killing him in the process. Blood spurt from Ace's face as Luffy lowered his knee he looked to Ace with tears in his eyes.

"DON'T SAY THAT! SABO DIDN'T DIE!" Luffy screamed through his tear what the hell was his brother thinking he could possible jinx poor Sabo while their older friend was navigating the wastes.

Ace knew he had no choice and with a quick decision pulled his gun from his pocket and fired hitting Luffy right in the chest. The 14 year old didn't have time to express shock before falling backwards onto the ground.

"LUFFY!" Garp screamed out as he saw his two grandsons attempt to kill each other. Garp realized the psychosis Luffy had fallen into hid all the wrong that both Garp and the Overseer had done. For a second he could see his grandson at a younger age running happily with Ace and Sabo. Unlike Ace the boy Garp knew still existed due to the insanity he suffered.

"Why? WHY?! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DO THAT YOU IDIOT! WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING THE ENEMY! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO ESCAPE TOGETHER! But now oh ho ho it's over for you… ITS OVER FOR ALL OF YOU!" Ace cackled out, smiling madly through his tears. Giggling madly he grabbed the lighter Luffy had held onto since he caught it and headed back towards Garp and Outlook.

"Stop it Ace… I don't know what's gotten into you but I won't let you hurt them…" Luffy said as he struggled up from the ground his eyes hidden behind his hair as blood gushed from his chest wound. Ace turned back in disbelief before reaching for his pistol to finish Luffy but before he could grab it Luffy was already upon him. He knocked the gun out of his hands with his fists and then kicked him in the side so hard he was launched towards the fuel.

Ace lay on the ground for what seemed like forever blood seeping out of his mouth. He reached over and grabbed a bottle of fuel and poured it on his gloves and got to his feet. He looked to Luffy who still had his eyes hidden behind his hair and for the briefest second felt the strongest glare placed upon him. He smirked as he stretched his possibly broken bones and torn muscles, his little brother not even budging from his spot. Ace would have thought him to be dead if he couldn't hear the ragged breathing coming from Luffy.

"Heh… Heh… Heh… You're getting on my nerves Luffy and I don't feel like I should play fair anymore. You remember that time you, Sabo, and I were thinking up outlaw names?" Ace questioned as he looked down at his fuel covered gloves.

"Yeah I remember we couldn't think of anything…" Luffy almost whispered out he wasn't sure how much longer he could fight.

"I think I've thought of mine… Hell Storm Ace." Ace roared before lighting his hand on fire and running at Luffy who still hadn't moved.

The fight was quickly over before it began as Ace screeched for his burning hands he rushed at Luffy swing his fist towards Luffy's unmoving head when Luffy's hands shot up to grab Ace's fist while his leg came up to press down on his other hand making Ace lose balance. With Ace's lost balance Luffy pushed Ace into a standing position before smashing down on Ace's head with a mighty head-butt making Ace fly backwards but stay standing much to Luffy's surprise.

"You idiot! Why won't you fall? WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?" Ace screamed his face covered in blood and he gloves were losing their flame he knew he had to finish this quick. He looked to Garp and Outlook who still hadn't got up and he had a devilish smirk and cackled in insanity.

"I'm over this fight Luffy… I hope we meet again when you remember!" Ace ran over to Outlook and Garp before Ace could get there did a quick and uneasy flip over the two making sure to hand plant on Outlook's back before going over lighting the man on fire.

"AAAAAAAAHHH IT BURNS OH GOD HELP ME!" Outlook creamed in anguish as he tried to lift himself but it was no good the pain was too severe. Luffy watched as Ace ran off to the Overseer's office and disappear into the room. Luffy heard the blood curdling screams Outlook was letting out as he burned to death and saw the fire was spreading to Garp's so doing the only thing he could think of he ran up to the Overseer and pushed him off his grandfather and let the man burn alone.

Luffy fell down looking at the Overseers living charring. What should have been dread brought a strange sense of relief to the boy as he faded into darkness.

"Luffy stay awake. Don't you die on me!" Garp cried out he knew his grandson was good and gone if he falls as sleep. He would save his grandson at all costs; he reached inside his suit and grabbed a stimpack and stabbed it into his child's neck hearing him gasp in pain. Garp's pain was lessened by the thought that soon he would have his grandson back as he passed out he smiled. For the first time in 7 years Garp was happy.

_A/N so there you have it the second chapter! and for those who dont know a stimpack is a medical injection that cures and heals the body automatically after use. Til next time everyone!_


	3. Better Off Dead

_Ahem welcome welcome one and all to your favorite escape from reality the mind of your lord and master DreadGod! (Cricket Chirps) Damnit why does no one respect my epicness... oh well on with the show our last chapter left Luffy and the rest of the Vault in a horrifyingly dark situation with Ace escaping to the wastes and Luffy bleeding to death. But as the saying goes what doesnt kill you makes you stonger and in Luffy's case stonger is an understatement... Read and review my dear readers ill try to have my next chapter out soon!_

_Better off dead_

It had been a week since the incident and the vault was still pulling itself out of the smoke that the madman Ace had brought upon them. The fires had all been put out but the damage was done and nearly a quarter of the security force had been killed by either the fire or Ace himself, the Overseer himself had been burned alive. Garp had been saved just in time before the fire reached the top of the atrium but he was the only one to be saved. With the overseer dead both criminals Luffy and Ace had fled the scene, with the vault door opened from the Overseer's office it wasn't hard to figure where they had gone.

Upon finally waking up from his wounds Garp was adamant on Luffy not having done anything but was equally shocked to hear he had gotten up and left before the officers had arrived. He remembered vague flashes of him being dragged away but was sure that it had been an officer to have done that. Either way Luffy and Ace were either somewhere in the vaults many subbasement levels or had escaped out the Vault doors, he would never know.

With the Overseer dead and all heirs to the figurative throne it fell to Garp to pick up where Outlook had left off which started with shutting the Vault. Ace's rebellion had led all the residents to believe the outside was dangerous if it had led the boys to make such foolish decisions. So he would keep the rule set by their first Overseer that no one leaves although knowing the residents wants he proceeded to drop all the rules and regulations Outlook had set up to dissuade any thoughts of escape.

As Garp sat in the Overseer's seat or his seat now and went through the computer in front of him he found files hidden in the texts of the archives. Archives of weapons of mass destruction, no bombs but earth quake and storm causing equipment were actually in the vault as he spoke. Hordes of weapons like plasma rifles, laser rifles, mini guns, laser turrets, every type of gun that was once used in the old world was stored by the thousand in this vault. Garp then realized why the Overseers never opened the door they weren't afraid of people leaving but people entering. He had heard that it took almost 7 hours to hack the Overseers office after Ace had locked himself inside and saw that the files had been viewed very recently. He could only hope Ace wouldn't tell a soul about what was hidden in Vault.

He looked to the archives and also found numerous human experiments had taken place also. Most before his time as Head of Security but some while he was in charge. The experiments sounded terrible but chering the human experiments in an attempt to make them stronger, as well as massive gene therapies which often left the subject to disfigured to identify any longer. They had all been conducted by a man known as Vegapunk who for all of Garp's knowledge had somehow managed to survive since the war.

Garp's eyes widened when he saw the last experiment that the mad doctor had last conducted was on Iva… Dragon's wife and Luffy and Ace's mother had many, many experiment listed under her name but the one that caught Garp's eyes the most was the GOD gene. A gene administered shortly before Ace's birth as well as Luffy's with only slight modifications. It explained the two children's monstrous strength and agility but he looked to Luffy's administration it was marked as failure. Under conclusion was that the boy let lose a toxic bacteria that killed 1/3 of the residents. It also led to this Vegapunk doctors own death as after finding a cure and pumping it through the air ducts succumbed to the disease.

He looked to Luffy's citizen profile and read that ever since the child was born they had to vaccinate every new born child to save them from GOD genes spread. Due to the modifications done by Vegapunk Luffy was able to survive his own disease but when spread to a normal human it caused massive hemorrhages to the brain and death within a matter of hours. In the Overseer's last notes on Luffy he almost opened the vault doors to sacrifice Luffy to the Wastes saying that the first person who encountered the child would cause a blight on humanity that wouldn't stop till all the ones above would die and then the residents of the vault could finally come up and heal the world to what it once was. But by the time he had thought of it Luffy had already become Sabo's friend and he considered the child just the same. He couldn't throw the boy to the wastes because he loved the child.

Garp shed a tear for his old dead friend and wandered about Luffy, what had happened to the child? The guard he had seen pulled Luffy away, had he ever seen that guard before? He had worn a face mask as he should have been for the fire but nothing was out of the ordinary about him. Maybe he had imagined Ace and Luffy's battle maybe Luffy had just convince Ace out of killing him and they just did in the Overseer. Maybe Luffy had left with Ace after all and Garp was hallucinating due to his injuries. Maybe he just wanted to hope that he had a good child still left even if the goodness was a side effect of the boy's psychosis.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Secret Sub Level~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been two weeks since Luffy had fallen from the shot to the chest and he could still see Ace's sadistic smile as he stood there with his flaming hands. He couldn't understand what had happened to him, that wasn't the Ace he knew. He had seen Garp and Ace fight before but that… Ace wanted to kill Garp and he had killed the Overseer. Luffy couldn't save him, it happened to quickly and the flames had covered him in a flash; all he could do was save Garp. He felt relieved again and couldn't figure out why Luffy did hate the Overseer for always punishing the three but he never wanted him dead. It scared him to feel the smile on his face when he passed out.

"Subject 321-b sustained a massive puncture wound due to gunshot luckily it was a through and through. A stimpack was applied to the subject's jugular by subject Grandfather in hopes the direct strength of the stimpack would be pumped through the main artery in truth could have caused substance abuse and killed the subject. After I brought the subject back to the lab I applied a number of antibiotics to counteract the stimpack addiction as well to encourage healing. But as expected from a GOD gene carrier his healing didn't need the antibiotics despite the wound severing a ventricle; everything has healed in a week's time. Subject has fallen into a coma brought about by a strong psychosis built as a mental barrier to protect the subjects mind over the fact that a childhood friend died a few years ago. From the psyche profile built by the resident physician the subject refuses to accept his friend's death and has instead chosen to believe he escaped the vault. Subject has a happy disposition after a life of pain refusing to see the darkness that crowds his life." The old scientist spoke into a holodisk player recording a memoir for whoever may remember him later on in life despite the fact that he never planned on dying.

The old withered body had metal and wiring running in an out of most of his body, he could have easily hidden the wiring with grown human tissue but do to his isolation he hadn't bothered. He looked on to his subject long since stripped of the vault suit he and everyone else in the vault were required to wear. All that hid the boy's naked flesh was a simple sanitary sheet as he laid on a metal gurney his arm having slid off in his coma and the old man hadn't cared enough to place it back on the gurney. Luffy had a number of I.V.'s injected into him as well as a heart beat monitor.

The scientist noticed the boy's eyes flutter and his heart beat increase to the point his eyes open wide before falling closed again. The old scientist smiled now he could start the experiments he had wanted to do since he boy was born.

"Where am I? Where…. Ace! Where's Ace and the Old man, are they alright?" Luffy at first was quiet speaking with his eyes close and in a whisper but ended in him sitting up wide eyed and screaming. He looked to the old man in the scientist coat and what appeared to be black pants with circular glasses that reflected the light overhead. 'He isn't wearing a vault suit' was all the boy could think of.

"You are in the basement 321-b in my laboratory which makes up the lowest floor in the Vault. As for your brother he escaped into the wastes to cause as much chaos as he possible can. While your Grandfather is alright healing still but alright he has been promoted to Overseer even. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Dr. Vegapunk you have met me before although you probably wouldn't remember it." Vegapunk said now lifting a clip board and walking towards Luffy.

"Oh Ace left… That wasn't just a dream… I have to find him and we have to talk! Now that the old man is the Overseer maybe he will take it easy on him. I'm out of here thanks Megapunk." Luffy tried to get up but found a pain instantly rush to his head making him lay down in the gurney grasping at his head.

"One you're in no condition to survive in the wasteland right now. Two your grandfather will never forgive your brother due to his transgressions. Third if you ever refer to me by anything but Doctor or Doctor Vegapunk I'll end you boy. Fourth I have implanted a chip into your head that will let out a shock every time I press down on this button." Vegapunk stated before letting go of the button that was shocking the child's head while still having his head down in his clipboard.

"Now I have an offer I would like to propose. Before you deny it hear me out it is definitely something you're going to want to do." Vegapunk said smiling as he glanced over his clipboard at the boy had a perplexed look through the pain of his head.

"What is it Megapu… doctor?" Luffy asked fearfully as he looked to the scientist holding up the simple electrocution button the doctor smiled lowering his clipboard. Luffy felt uneasy about this whole situation, the doctor in front of him creeped him out. The way Vegapunk was staring at Luffy made him feel like a lab rat as if Vegapunk was vivisecting Luffy with his eyes.

"Nice catch 321-b. Now my proposal… Allow me to conduct a few experiments on you and by the end of them you will be strong enough to take the Wasteland above by storm." Vegapunk stated looking to see if Luffy was intrigued by his offer but to his dissatisfaction the boy just tilted his head to the side.

"How long?" Luffy said with a blank stare.

"Hmmm… It's too soon to say but I would estimate somewhere between 2 to 3 years." Vegapunk said as he quickly looked down to his clipboard to confirm his answer but as he looked up Luffy was gone. He simply smirked and pressed the button he had. From the hallway he heard a scream of pain a walked out the door walking as slow as he could with his hand on the button. He came to a naked Luffy who was screaming loudly in pain while clutching his head.

"I must be honest with you 321-b this is not an offer you can refuse. You will stay here and allow me to continue my experiments or I will fry you. Now I can't have you running around unclothed let's get you some clothes shall we?" Vegapunk walked down the hall toward one of his many laboratories not waiting for Luffy to follow. He knew the boy would be resistant at first but eventually he would see that Vegapunk was only looking out for his best interests.

Vegapunk made it to a wardrobe in a lab and pulled out a pair of black slacks and a black and white pinstripe button up shirt. He grabbed a pair of polished crocodile skin dress shoes, a silver and black diagonal, black suede socks, and a black belt. He laid them on the table as Luffy came in, the boy inspected the attire with wonder he had never seen an outfit so elegant he was still in shock over the old scientists outfit.

"These used to be mine before the war when I was young it was my favorite outfit… inappropriate for a scientist but it made me feel good to wear when I wasn't working. They are yours to have but it should be known this will be the last attire you ever wear." Vegapunk said looking to Luffy who ran his hands over the clothes in awe at the feel of the fabric it was so different then the leather of his lifetime vault suit.

"What do you mean last suit I ever wear?" Luffy looked up in confusion as he saw Vegapunk walk over to the door turning before turning around.

"I will conduct my first experiment today… If my experiment works like I think it will, you will no longer be able to move around comfortably in any other clothes without the clothes restricting or ripping on you. I don't think you will understand till the results manifest so wear them or not I can get a vault suit for you if you want?" Vegapunk said as he turned again and waited at the door for Luffy to make a decision.

"Hmm I'm tired of that damn vault suit these clothes though…. These are nice!" Luffy said putting on the clothes, the pants shirt and socks and shoes were easy. The belt and tie not so simple he had needed help with both but when he was finished he had to say he was impressed with himself, he looked awesome. Vegapunk looked on with a smile at the boys happiness it had taken some time for him to get used to wearing his ugly vault suit upon entering the vault he could only imagine what it would be like to wear one for his first 14 years. He looked at the boy and then at the boy's messy hair and knew he was missing something and then it hit him. He rushed over to his small wardrobe and dug threw it till he found the article of clothing he was looking for.

"321-b here wear this too; the sun on the surface is hot and will not be gentle to a boy who has never known real sunshine. It was my sons he gave it to me when he refused to join me in the Vault because he couldn't bring his family… I respected him for his answer and I have treasured this for 200 years. But if you're going to go I want you to take this." Vegapunk said handing him a simple round straw hat with a red silk band going around the middle. Luffy eyed it for only a minute before gentle grabbing it and putting it on his head he looked in the mirror and felt oddly complete with it on despite the random clash.

"Shishishishi. I look so awesome." Luffy laughed out before doing a jump in the air truly fascinated with his appearance. He looked to Vegapunk who laughed lightly before walking out the door. Luffy followed down the many long narrow halls till they reached a room that wasn't a room at all but a cave with a small plant or what Luffy thought was a plant he had never actually seen one.

Vegapunk walked over to the small plant and crouched down looked at the small purple fruit hanging off it. He gently pulled the fruit off the plant and as soon as the fruit left the plant the plant turned gray before rotting away. Luffy looked on in confusion wondering what the hell the fruit was before Vegapunk walked past him and down the hall again.

They found themselves in a room with a glass container in front of them hooked to dozens of giant cords and pipes heading into the roof above. Vegapunk walked over to the computer and turned on it and both the machine and the ground light up and a door opened up.

"Luffy would you kindly walk into that room and eat this fruit." It was the first time he referred to him by his real name. Vegapunk held out the fruit and waited for Luffy to walk and grab the fruit. The Straw hat boy looked slightly frightened as he looked at the fruit and then the room.

"What is this going to do?" Luffy said uneasy as he looked at the purple fruit with deep spirals running through it. Vegapunk never looked up from the computer merely typing things a thousand words a minute. Luffy merely shrugged, 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right'. Luffy thought as he bit the fruit. It tasted like what Luffy imagine shit would taste like, he couldn't handle eating it slowly so he threw the rest in his mouth and ate it.

In an instance he felt time stop before an insane pain rushed over his body. 'The bullet hurt less than this' the boy thought as he fell to the ground unable to scream. He looked to his arm and saw it dissolving in front of his eyes, he looked over to Vegapunk who had left the computer and was documenting the experiment on a clipboard.

"I can't imagine the pain you're going through right now but know that everything is proceeding as expected. You aren't dying merely altering your entire being. The fruit you ate holds the key to genetic modification unlike anything the world has previously ever tried. The only uncertainty is that the fruits genetic makeup cannot be checked at all otherwise the fruit will die if not eaten seconds after first penetrated. The room you're in right now is a vaporizer taking you apart molecule by molecule while your genetic fruit which I have deemed the "devil fruit" and your GOD gene work to recreate you in a new image. The process will take 3 days and 2 nights so it's best to try to pass out." Vegapunk stated writing down everything that he saw as Luffy's arm dissolved and he knew the pain would stop soon as the straw hat boy was being vaporized. His skin being vaporized leaving flesh visible to the eye, Vegapunk wanted to laugh as he thought this was only the beginning. He wanted to go grab a chair but he couldn't miss a second of the process so he stood for the next 3 days…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luffy awoke on the ground in pain he opened his eyes to see the Straw hat had slumped over his face, he sat up and looked at his arm and saw it was normal as well as the clothes he was wearing. He stood up and looked to the exit and saw Vegapunk waiting for him. He stood there with a clipboard documenting everything like he had through their entire experience Luffy endured.

"So how do you feel? Your body looks normal, no discolorations that I can see. No disfigurement. How is your mental strength can you speak?" Vegapunk questioned.

"Yeah I can speak just fine you bastard. That fucking hurt!" Luffy screamed as he pointed roughly throwing his arm at Vegapunk and to his surprise it stretched towards the doctor who jumped out of the way as his fist punched the wall denting it.

"Holy shit! That was awesome; what else can I stretch?" Luffy shouted in excitement before throwing out his leg watching it whip around and smashing the glass room. Vegapunk watched in excitement it had worked his experiment, the Devil fruit, had worked thought the Vaporizer was currently broken due to Luffy's recklessness but he wouldn't have a problem rebuilding it.

"321-b calm down. It's time for some training exercises follow me." Vegapunk walked out of the room into the hall and towards another room. Luffy followed throwing himself into the hallway at full speed he realized when he hit the wall and broke the room but he could no longer feel physical damage as his head collided with the wall really hard.

They reached the room of field research where there were practice dummies put up as well as an obstacle course that's stretched over most of the room but Luffy couldn't help but look at the roof. Turrets all over the roof 10 in all 2 in each corner and 2 in the middle made it impossible to avoid if one were running through.

"Welcome to your new home 321-b this will either the place where you grow stronger or where you die that's entirely your choice. My next few experiments involve awakening your GOD genes to make you stronger. With your GOD gene you will be physically stronger and more agile than any creature on earth that I know of. While it will also awaken your mental capacity allowing for things most consider supernatural. Before this is over 321-b you will be a god among men." Vegapunk laughed out as he smiled crazily the mad scientist had come out as his experiment had survived. He could now enact his plan to revive the world.

Vegapunk turned on the machine and they all focused on Luffy making him gulp. He had lived through a shot to the heart, being vaporized and reconstructed as a stretching freak and now he had to survive a room of really big guns for who knows how long. He was better off dead…


	4. The Vault is Open

___Bwahaha its been two weeks but I'm back you fools now bow down and worship me! (Cricket chirp) ... You know i should be use to this by now but I'm really not... haha anyway the vault has opened and a 3 way battle royal breaks out between 3 very strong groups. we also see the strengh Luffy has been granted from his training! Read and Review til next time! Thanks Girlinblue2364 for betaing _

_A Revolution Begins _

It was night as the figure of the young man headed to the building in the distance. It was almost pitch black outside the only lights to be seen were the light of the camp fires littered in front of the building. Silhouettes danced in front of the flames like the nightmares the silhouettes belonged to. To a sniper this would be a piece of cake to dispatch the lot of them but no snipers would dare attack this camp.

The rule of the wasteland was simple lay down before the NCR (New California Republic) and hope to whatever you believed in that they didn't stomp on your throat. This rule applied to everyone minus two groups.

The Brotherhood of Steel, a group of self-righteous technology worshippers who hunted near and far to reclaim all the technology the old world once held. In their eyes no other human was capable enough to use the knowledge to better the world, so they would take the knowledge by whatever means necessary. When the NCR started growing in power they sought out the Brotherhood with pleas of peace and unity, the Brotherhood however saw through the lies and refused this led to a long and brutal war between the two powers. While the Brotherhood had better quality of weapons and strategy the NCR made its assault based on numbers alone the sheer mass was enough to push their way into the Brotherhoods underground fortress but to their surprise all the information and technology as well as the Brotherhood themselves had disappeared. Now the Brotherhood acted as more of a ghost story then reality although smarter people would know that the group was still very much alive.

The other group to be excluded from the rule was the group that the young man was currently heading to. The Whitebeard Raiders, an army of raiders that seemed to only grow. Some of the raiders boasted that their numbers were larger than the NCR army but neither force was ready to test that statement. The Whitebeard raiders were by far the most deadly and deranged raiders in the wasteland having ransacked numerous towns leaving only horribly tortured dead bodies in their wake. Normally the NCR would have responded with a death squad but Whitebeard and his ten generals had defeated everyone who would dare call themselves assassins. Through many confrontations the NCR had found it easier to merely leave the raiders to their own area.

Whitebeard himself was a man of gigantic size easily dwarfing a super mutant; it was said that a mere punch could tear a man in half. The young man shook his head at the thought of a person actually testing that theory. White beard had made is army grow by merely spreading an offer to all corners of the wasteland. 'You are accepted, you are family' and with that an army sprouted around him an army of people who couldn't suppress their violent genetics in a time of civility. The family of monsters was what was whispered in cities all over the NCR but family none the less.

He finally approached the camp after a long journey that had to be done by what little memory he had of the night he had entered the wastes. All raiders in the area backed up slightly as they looked to him; 3 years ago he was a vault boy now he was Hell storm, the right hand of Whitebeard himself. He wore an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling written in blood, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a Brahman's skull with orange tassels. He wore black boots, blood red knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt. He also wore a short second belt with a large red "A" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. On his arms he had large metal gauntlets equipped that ended just below his shoulders. The gauntlets were burned a horribly dark shade near the circular vents that covered most of the front gauntlets ending at his palms. Thick metal tubing connected to the gauntlet and wrapped around to the pack on his back. The pack was a slim fit to the young man's figure with an intricate spine design running down the back with a little light reading how much fuel he still had. The upper right of his chest had Whitebeards insignia tattooed to him. The rest of his body that was exposed was covered in scars from previous battles in the wastes. He smelled of gasoline and burnt flesh.

The young man enjoyed all the stares he got; not one man or woman looked at him in anything but fear as they did for most of the ten generals. They didn't even dare look at Whitebeard out of fear of the gigantic man. He walked through the sea of raiders till he finally reached the building two men stationed at the door pulled it open the moment Ace had come into view. The building's interior was loud with the sounds of manic laughter and pain filled screams as a smile spread on the young man's face. He was home.

"Ace, bout time you made it back; the old man was starting to worry you had gotten lost and died out there." Came a voice from the far side of the main room. It was filled with torturous devices as well as a large supply of every kind of drug one could think of in the waste. Dry blood coated the floor as if it were paint some areas were slick with fresh blood. The smell was of copper and what smelled like vomit, the young man looked across the room to find the culprit a young woman was in the fetal position with a green puddle surrounding her as she hacked loudly a needle lay next to her, spent. The young man showed no mind and made his way to a sleepy looking man with light blonde hair, he wore an open coat with pants and Whitebeards symbol covering his chest.

"Ahh… Marco, where is the old man I have some news for him." Ace smiled at his comrade as they shook hands and an excited glint came into Marco's eyes.

"No fucking way… You finally retraced your steps?" Marco practically screamed much to the surprise of the other people occupying the room but quickly looked away as Marco gave them a death glare. They may have been high enough in the family to enter the building but they still couldn't eavesdrop.

"I don't know… maybe. Now where is the old man?" Ace said playfully knowing full how badly Marco wanted to see the Vault, more for the prospect of claiming more plasma weapons. Nothing pleased the raider more than seeing an enemy reduced to nothing in his wake.

"He's up this way, let's go!" Marco said patting Ace's shoulder before heading through a door that led to a staircase. As they climbed the staircase to the top room Marco told Ace all about the current situation that the super mutants were moving. Super mutants weren't really a problem as long as a smart one never popped up since most were mutated to borderline retarded. There had been whispers of a smart super mutant though, a super mutant king and with that came a problem. There were also rumors of the Brotherhood moving above ground out in the open and that in itself could be problematic.

They reached the Penthouse room as they saw the hulking behemoth that was Whitebeard Edward Newgate. He was surrounded by numerous women attempting to get a very large barrel of whiskey away from him. More than a few of them screaming about his health and his need to keep the alcohol out of his system. Whitebeard roared a rebuke on how he had never felt better before slinging all the women that were attempting to keep the whiskey away from him across the room. His form was hug contrary to the women who were of average size and barely reached his knee making him five times their size. He had numerous I.V's connected to him injecting meds straight into his blood stream. He wore a large bandana that covered his head and a crescent moon white mustache donned his face bringing up the peculiar question on why he was known as Whitebeard and not White mustache but the wasteland had yet seen a man stupid enough to ask. He wore a cloak on his back and had on white pants, and to his left was his spear Bisento a pillar with a giant piece of rebar sticking out. The spear that had once been white was now stained red from the numerous enemies who had been skewered.

"Old man put down the Whiskey before you have another black out!" Ace berated him as Whitebeard finally took notice of the two generals before dropping the barrel on four of the women who were just now getting up. They sunk to the floor whispering curses while trying to ring out their hair.

"Ace, your back. GURURU! For a moment I thought you had died. But not you Hell storm, never you. GURURURURU!" Whitebeard seemed to scream out but everyone knew he was just talking like that due to his figure since his voice was as loud as he was tall. The behemoth grabbed Ace with one hand and flung him in the air before catching him again laughing loudly all the while.

"Woah old man would you let me down! I have news." Ace screamed with a smile on his face. Ace knew he weighed at least 300 lbs. with his gauntlets and pack on but here he was being flung through the air like a rag doll. Whitebeard caught him one last time before setting him down as gently as a 20 foot behemoth could.

"News? Let's hear it then. So you found it this time huh? An after you tell me your news I'll tell you mine." Whitebeard roared out. It was no wonder none of the tens of thousands of raiders never needed briefing.

"I found it. I found the vault it's about a day away from here under an old storm drain; the tunnel and everything is still there. If we leave now we could have the weapons in 2 days then we can change the land to a free world, a free chaotic world!" Ace spoke proudly. The wasteland that the old man had dreamed of was about to be born.

"I knew that you would find it Ace. It was just a matter of time before you remembered. I'm proud of you my son." Whitebeard smiled brightly before slapping Ace in the back sending the pyro to the floor as Whitebeard laughed.

"Now for my news. There is a war brewing, an all-out barrage between the NCR, the Super Mutants, and us. This battle is for the Vault and the weapons that lay inside. They know of the Vault and that we are aiming to claim it for ourselves. I imagine we have a traitor in our midst but that matters little right now. The war is upon us and the sooner we move the sooner it begins and our dream is born into the world! A world born in chaos, burned in flames is born free! Where we don't have to pretend to be civil and we can be the monsters we were born to be. Let's free this world from the ideology that we live in so we can reclaim the old world. We must march forward into the flames. Into the new world!" Whitebeard roared as a roar louder than Whitebeards own came through the windows as Whitebeard and the two generals looked out to see all their raider forces screaming to the sky's letting the wasteland know the war has begun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Day Later: Vault 111 Main Floor ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Garp had awoken like he had since he became Overseer, with a headache. The requirements to be an Overseer were very time consuming dealing with every single problem even small civil matters seemed to fall on him. He had long since combined security with the governing branch allowing him to manage both and at first it worked out but now he felt a weighted burden building on his back from the constant barrage of paper work and foolish bickering.

He walked to his office and sat at his desk hoping his phone wouldn't ring or no one would knock on the door. He looked to the huge stack of papers in front of him and sighed depressingly he hated this so much. He looked with malice at his computer monitor, his inbox had nearly two hundred messages; he slammed his head against his desk. He had long since thought of ending his life once Luffy and Ace had left but he couldn't leave the Vault residents without a leader.

His phone rang as he sat in silence questioning whether he should answer or pretend he was in the bathroom at the time it was ringing. He decided against playing stupid only hoping it was something important this time.

"Overseer Garp we have a problem at the Vault entrance. You need to get here now; you're going to want to see this." A quick phone call ended with a click the officer having a very surprised tone to his voice. Garp wasted no time opening his secret passage to the Vault door and leaving all his paper work behind. He wondered what the problem could be maybe; it was another offer of peace from that pesky NCR general Sengoku or maybe another one of those hulking behemoths that slammed against the door till it eventually died. He made his way to the Vault entrance and saw a crowd of officers looking towards the video camera, all whispering between themselves about how to respond.

"Officers what's all the commotion, back to your positions! Officer Max and I will handle this. Max what the hell is going on that has all of you so spo…." Garp stopped midsentence as he stared at the video from outside the Vault. A heavily wounded Ace banged on the door sobbing and screaming as blood poured from the huge marring gash on his lower abdomen, his head also had a gash right above his left eye and his arm was twisted and an incredible odd angle. Garp's mind ran a mile a second; how was Ace there? Why was he there? What had happened to him?

"Gramps! Gramps I'm…. I'm fucked… the moment I got out of the Vault they… They were waiting for me they… They tortured me for these last… I don't even know how long it's been. I… I escaped and came back here I've learned my lesson this… this place is hell and I'm not strong enough to deal with it…. Please… Please open the door… They followed me back I think they ran into another group they are fighting just outside. Please let me in I don't want to die out here in the hell. Please Gramps, please help me!" Ace cried out his face mixed between tears and blood as he banged on the Vault door a small echo coming into the vault itself. Garp's face strained at the pathetic sight of his grandchild ,feelings he hadn't felt since that fateful event sprung to life as tears rushed out. He still loved his grandson despite the previous events and quickly went to open the door.

"Sir no, that man is a monster! You let him in you let back in the fire that his presence brought that day." Officer Max screamed out angrily at Garp catching his arm before he could press his finger down on the button that would surely bring calamity upon the vault. He had been one of the officers stopping the fires that night and it had burned his chest and some of his face, a constant reminder of the monster that was now begging to come back in.

"I have to. He's my responsibility. I have to help him! He's my grandson. If we hurry now we can bring him in before anything else can get in. Get out of my way officer!" Garp roared as he knocked Max out of the way smashing him into the ground and went for the button again only to be stopped by other officers who had jumped in for Max. Even at their strongest they could hardly stand to defend themselves as Garp threw them out of the way.

"Sir stop! If you continue this lunacy I'll be forced to shoot." Officer Max who had pulled himself away to grab a shotgun now stood behind Garp who stood in front of the console. Garp hesitated for a mere second before thrusting his arm down and pressing the button. He felt a great pain erupt from his back the moment he did. His eyes went white before hearing the Vault begin to open, a smile spread across his face as he looked to the monitor in front of him and the video of Ace. He sighed in relief that he could do his grandson one finally favor before his death.

It only took a second before Ace stood up as if nothing had happened and let out a low and malicious laugh that echoed in the Vault. He made a cavernous entrance before multiple laughs began to bounce of the walls as men made their way to where Ace stood helping him into some type of armor. Others just stood by waiting for when the door would open, all laughing and praising Ace for his good acting. It was at this moment Garp's heart sank for the second time he had let Ace do something horrible and stood there watching him, hell this time he even helped him.

As the Vault finished opening there was no point looking at the monitor as the gruesome looking intruders came to view with Ace at the head of them. Garp looked to the young man and saw a sadistic smile appear on his face knowing that it was Garp who had opened the door. Bullets from the intruders flew at the officers killing everyone besides Garp as Ace strode in casually. Garp wanted to fall to the ground as the shot to the back made his vision blur but he forced himself to stand, forced himself to fight the horrors he had just allowed in.

"Gramps, I knew you would open the door… You fucking idiot! You've just allowed this whole Vault to die you know that don't you? Now do me a favor a die with them." Ace screamed out before running forward along with the rest of the Whitebeard raiders that ran towards the vault bent on getting to the weapon stash before anyone else. Garp saw only flames as Ace finished the act he had started all those years ago, he grimaced not bearing to see the old man in that much pain so he pulled his black revolver and shot him between the eyes . A single tear fell from Ace's face before he too headed into the Vault looking for the weapons while the Generals and Whitebeard battled everyone else top side. He wondered about his little brother; maybe he would see him in the Vault or maybe he had died a long time ago. Either way he was in a rush and had no time to think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sub-Basement Level ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Heh… Heh… Heh… Damn and here I thought that this couldn't get any harder." Luffy said to no one as he took cover from the plasma turret which had its accuracy to 100%. Any wrong moves and he would meet an early grave. Vegapunk stood somewhere off the battlefield writing down many notes on his clipboard a smile etched into his face. 321-b's training had progressed much further than he himself had ever imagined, he knew he had potential but the boy's adaptability and pure instinct made him something out of a story. Almost unrealistic was his movement as well as his strength and that was without the outrageous agility his devil fruit granted him.

His very movement was almost impossible to see when he meant business as it was anything below 75% accuracy on the turrets couldn't keep up with him at half speed anymore. The average person couldn't stand against a turret at 25% without getting torn to shreds. Even his control of the GOD gene had progressed beyond expectations; his mental strength was something that could bring a weak minded and weak willed man down by his mere presence. He was also gifted with the ability to read movements and sense presences before they moved or made themselves known. As well as controlling his devil fruits strength to make his skin and bone into something of titanium strong enough to deflect bullets. But by far his most impressive ability was his infectious viral strength to give the God gene to whomever he chose to imbue them with the energy to unlock their potential. Vegapunk had yet to get someone besides himself to experience the affect but by the way his brain was working now he could barely remember what it was like in the past.

He watched as Luffy expertly made his way from cover to cover till he was to the right of the turret and then using his devil fruit inflated his fist into that of a giant before iron casing it and slamming it into the cover sending both the cover and his fist at a remarkable speed and destroying the turret. It surprised Vegapunk that he still managed to repair the broken turrets over and over again with random bits of scrap.

"Good job 321-b I see the turrets have become too simple for you now. I have no tests left for you at this point I think you are ready to leave this place and ascend to the wasteland to find your brother. But know this 321-b your brother may not have had this training as you have but that doesn't mean he won't be able to use his GOD gene just the same. His is imperfect and selfish and will only stay within his blood but yours is perfect and giving while he cannot bestow strength upon others you can. You are the salvation of the waste and the only one who can return the world we lost. There will be many in your way as well as those who will attempt to use your strength for their own gain, watch out for them." Vegapunk spoke his voice dripping with excitement on the hopes that his experiment might be able to return the world to what it was.

"Shishishishi! Thanks Vegapunk when the world is safe up top I'll come get you." Luffy hugged the withered old man knocking the glasses off his head before heading to Vegapunk's private exit that from Vegapunk's description led through multiple tunnels before exiting somewhere between a 1 or 2 miles away from the vault.

Luffy pressed a single button on a console and watched as the Vault door opened up his eyes starry the whole time before he saw what was outside. An endless hole of black was outside the vault door, darkness, pitch black darkness, not a light at all. Luffy turned on his Pip-boy light and headed into the abyss before the Vault door shut behind him.

"Be careful Luffy what awaits you outside that tunnel is hell. I hope I prepared you enough for it my greatest experiment." Vegapunk said before walking to a monitor and turning on the video cameras and looking towards the horror that had befallen the Vault as huge brutish men fought against men covered in blood. He also saw soldiers running to and from many skirmishes carrying various weapons. Vegapunk knew Ace subject 321 –a would bring back an army but apparently the boy was foolish in who he told and now had 4 different entities battling for the weapons store right above Vegapunk. He turned to another Camera and saw that a group of the Brutes had penetrated his facility and after seeing what was left of the Vault residents he knew exactly what to do. He typed in a few buttons before he finally came to a screen.

"It will be a cold day in hell before I help add to the madness topside." Vegapunk typed in a password and saw all the information on his monitor erase before his eyes. Many explosions could be heard on his level as he knew everything he had worked so hard to create was self-destructing. He lifted a small pistol he kept on him out of habit and put the barrel to his temple wondering briefly on his contribution in all this before pulling the trigger. Four super mutants walked up to the dead man at the monitor they didn't even blink before sending their hammers down and smashing the dead doctor's body into nothingness.

Luffy had decided to run; the sooner he was out of the darkness the better but he couldn't help but feel bad for leaving the good doctor behind. Vegapunk and him did start off rough at first but Luffy had ended up seeing the crazy doctor as a teacher maybe even a father in the last three years. He shook the thought out of his head. He said he would be back for Vegapunk and he would it was just some time before he came back. Luffy laughed smiling and hoping the old man didn't get too bored without him. He could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel.


	5. The Law of the Land

_Hello Hello Hello your lord and master DreadGod appears before you again all bow and pray! (crickets chirp) hmmm one day one day... lol anyway time for my next chapter Luffy is now free in the wastes lets see where his adventure takes him. Please Read and Review thank you and til next time! Special thanks to Girlinblue2364_

_The Law of the Land_

The light was blinding, the wind was blaring, and the heat felt like a heavy weight had fallen on Luffy's shoulders as he attempted to look around. What was at first just a blur of bland tan colors slowly came into focus and the desert around him revealed itself to him. Nothing within his frontal sight could be heard and behind him was a mountain too steep to climb. He could hear distant loud bangs coming from his left so he decided to head that way. Unknown to Luffy the sounds was a war being fought on the other side of the mountain. The rubber man walked along the mountain in his quest to find sound until the sky went dark, Luffy looked up to see the earth eating the sky as sand consume the area in a powerful storm .

Luffy grabbed his arm and shot his hand to the nearest rock to anchor him to the earth as he balled up to keep the harsh storm from cutting him .He closed his eyes and hung on as the storm ripped him from side to side he was tempted to laugh as he though how different the wasteland was compared to the vault. He felt the air grow cold quickly as the sand fell from the air to be replaced by what Luffy had learned was snow; soft cold crystals blown from over the mountain Luffy looked up and wondered what was causing the snow before the air heated up. Luffy had a hard time breathing in the hot air hotter than the air upon reaching the surface. He felt himself sweat heavily before seeing an orange glow from the other side of the mountain. Blue sparks of light interfered as well as small bright yellow lights intersecting through the sky.

Finally Luffy felt the ground shake, the rock he was holding popped free of the earth as a noticeable crack ripped across the ground and through the mountain. Luffy knew it was his cue to get out of the way as the crack grew wider he ran as fast as he body would allow without using his devil fruit as the earth shook violently. Luffy could hear the roar of people from behind the mountain but Luffy's eyes were straight ahead as he felt the ground move beneath him the cracks almost keeping up with him. He didn't have to look to tell that behind him the earth was falling into itself. All of a sudden the heat by the mountain caught up to Luffy as a glow from above caught Luffy's eyes he looked up to see smoldering pieces of earth hurdling towards him. Luffy smiled before shooting his hand into the ground and ripping out a huge piece of earth and slinging it up catching the piece of hell before it could hit him.

The cold from earlier caught up with Luffy in an instance as his shoes froze in place, and a sudden freezing rip through the wastes. Luffy had no problem breaking free from his icy shackles the only problem was with each step more shackles attempted to catch him. Luffy was forced to activate what he called Gear Second to clear the icy floor just as the earthquake caught up with him, and then there was nothing. None of the weirdness he had just ran from could catch up as Luffy dashed through the desert at full speed. Luffy was suddenly stopped very suddenly as he ran into an animal that knocked the creature to the ground with a moo. Luffy himself did a couple painful rolls before coming to a complete stop.

"Ow Ow Ow… what did I hit?" Luffy muttered to himself before seeing the creature in front of him that stopped his words midsentence. A brown colored two headed cow attempted to stand up right from its place, mooing loudly all the while. Luffy had never seen this creature in his life but he knew exactly what it was.

"A TWO HEADED COW. I'M GONNA EAT YOU!" Luffy screamed as he ran over to the scared animal. The last thing the cow saw was Luffy with his Straw hat covering his eyes licking his lips. A very loud moo could be heard throughout the area before silence. Luffy had never tasted anything as delicious as his current meal; he had chosen to go for the throat ripping at it harshly before consuming more and more of it.

Consumed with a hunger he had dreamed of since a child Luffy devoured the Brahman weakening abilities. If his senses were about he would have sensed the group of farmer's heading in his directions after hearing the cries of one of their prized Brahman. What they saw was something they had truly hoped never to see as they witnessed a teenager ripping a poor creature apart piece by piece before stuffing his hands in his mouth and going back for more.

"Hey. What the fuck do you think you're doing boy?!" One of the farmers yelled before lifting his shotgun and aiming it at Luffy. The boy didn't even glance at them merely burping loudly and continuing to stuff himself. By now he was covered in blood but luckily to Luffy his clothes had the miraculous gift that enables it to never lose its original form in anyway including removing the stains after his experience in the Vaporizer. If they got punctured or slash they would heal as well as he would. After paying them no mind all the farmers had raised their guns whispering words of wild, feral and tribal before Luffy heard their guns click.

Luffy merely looked in their direction as the men fell like flies leaving only one man standing who looked very frightened. The farmer saw the teenager throw his fist at him from 15ft away questioning briefly before realizing his fist was flying at him at an incredible speed before everything went dark. Luffy continued his meal uninterrupted and before long everything was devoured leaving only bones. He looked to the farmers as one began to stir and lift his head.

"Yum! Your two headed cow was delicious. Is there a way I could get another one? It would be really nice to have some while I'm travelling." Luffy said with an impossible wide smile trying to be friendly but unfortunately due to the blood made him seem psychotic. The farmer let out a small scream before passing out again leaving a confused Luffy to head off in search of another Brahman. He ran up a tall hill and to his surprise he saw a town in the distance. But Luffy didn't care at that moment as he saw another Brahman and ran to grab it but his excited legs tripped over himself and found a familiar friend, the floor.

His body still slick from the blood of the Braham made it hard for Luffy to catch himself as he rolled down the hill and into an open cabinet that was lying on the end of the hill. The door closed behind him and locked itself as Luffy struggled to open the door momentarily but then he suddenly felt really sleepy and decided to take a nap. His stomach bloated from eating the cow, so much he filled the cabinet to the point of straining it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Their he slept for the next two hours~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The town Luffy had the luck of finding had now come under attack by a group of raiders led by the fat grotesque Alvida "The Iron Mace", one of the only women Raider leaders but some said it was only because no man would ever want to touch her. She had sent out her band of raiders to kill all the remaining residents and acquire whatever loot was left. Everyone had heard that the war had begun nearby so most residents had gotten out before the war came towards their town. So now the smaller raider bands that had chosen not to hide under Whitebeards name walked around freely knowing all NCR troopers were probably fighting in the war. The remaining NCR patrols were victims to random attacks by both raiders and super mutants.

Three drunken raiders followed by a young man maybe, 14 years of age with bright pink hair, whispering curses at the raiders. They stumbled on an odd cabinet, the three raiders looked on with intrigue while the boy whispered warnings of booby-traps. One raider turned and punched the boy in the stomach making him double over wheezing.

"Shut your fucking mouth Coby. I mean come on, Alvida brought you to her group instead of killing you, the least your dumb ass could do was try to be grateful." The drunken raider slurred out before joining the other two raiders and trying to open the locked cabinet.

"God damn, this lock isn't coming loose. I don't know what's in there but it's got to be good. Maybe it will be a shitload of NCR dollars." One raider said growing tired of fidgeting, finally grabbing his shotgun from his pack aimed at the lock. He cocked it and aimed but suddenly the cabinet exploded launching debris at the three. Coby didn't look to see if the raiders were ok instead focusing on the man that stood in front of him, the man who had blasted his way out of the cabinet.

"Daaaamn, that was a good nap. Hmm who are you kid?" Luffy yawned out.

"I… You… Who the hell are you and how did you do that?" Coby screamed out looking at the man. He could see the dry blood flake off from both his clothes and body. His clothes seemed outlandishly vibrant compared to the faded tans that most everyone wore out on the waste .The pure black and shining silver pierced through the caked blood on his clothes, a straw-hat dangled from a cord around his neck hanging down his back. The strangers face lit up with a smile and offered his hand towards Coby.

"My names Luffy, what's yours?" Luffy smiled out still forgetting to clean his face leaving the dark red blood that caked his face. Coby looked to the demonic looking stranger with his out stretched hand and weakly went to grasp it.

"My… my name is Coby." Coby whimpered out in fear of the man in front of him all he knew of as of recently was fear from his being picked up by the Alvida Raiders. Fear of the crew and Alvida herself but none of that fear equaled to the fearful vibe he was getting off this man.

Dangerous.

"Hmm Coby, huh? What a stupid name. Shishishi!" Luffy laughed out at the younger boy's expense, letting go of his hand and walking towards the center of town. The town was littered with dead bodies, some on the ground some hanging in from chains tied to the walls of the houses. The scenery disgusted Luffy as he looked around some shot dead others torn apart by knives. There were sounds of glass shattering as Luffy assumed the town was being raided. The fearful boy followed after him whispering something Luffy chose to ignore. Until Luffy felt the boy trying in vain to tug him backwards he looked back for a second before continuing.

"Look you don't have to listen to me but please I beg you don't go that way. Miss Alvida doesn't like civilians looking at her." The boy cried out desperately having long since gone dead weight in an attempt to hinder the Luffy's movement. Much to Coby's surprise Luffy hadn't changed speeds at all.

"Miss Alvida? who's that?" Luffy questioned briefly before seeing piles of food and what appeared to be bottle caps in the middle of town. A grumble from his stomach indicated that Luffy was hungry again as he marched to the center of town pulling the dead weight that was Coby behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Elsewhere in town~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hmm why the hell was that door unlocked? Oh well better for me!" A drunken raider muttered to himself before heading through the house scouring for anything of value but mainly NCR dollars. He noticed that the majority of the house had already been scavenged and cursed to himself. A slight sound coming from the other side brought a wild grin to the raiders face knowing that whoever had pillaged this place was still here. He looked to the final room he had yet to search and busted the door down.

Inside the room quickly hustling around to bag the valuables she had found was a slim but voluptuous woman with orange neck length hair done in to short pony tails. She seemed surprised to see the raider but only slowed her movement not completely stopping. She gave the raider a lustful stare before stopping what she was doing and sitting down on the bed.

"Hello there I didn't even hear you come into my humble abode…" The woman practically moaned out. Her outfit was a simple zip-up long sleeve shirt with a hoody the color having long since faded into a tan color as well as a pair of midriff khaki pants with open sandals. She unzipped her shirt till a hefty amount of cleavage could be seen.

"Heh you and I know damn well this isn't your place sweetheart. Now I'm under order to kill anyone I meet in this god forsaken town, but I could make an exception for a fine piece of ass like yourself. You leave that loot you bundled up for me and do me a favor and I will let you leave here alive." The raider grunted out already getting hard from looking at the woman in front of him; it was a shame he would have to kill her, if he had it his way he would capture the bitch and share her with his crew. But Alvida's rules were that no woman prettier than her were allowed to live which basically meant every other woman.

"Hmmm sounds fun, what sort of favor did you have in mind big boy?" The woman winked out before lying on the bed. She laid on her side opening her leg slightly and unbuttoning the top of her pants. The raider let out a lustful breath before fidgeting with his own pants and closing the distance. He stood in front of the woman with his pants down around his ankles and his erection in clear view. The woman gave him a sinful smile before sitting up slightly looking up at the raider.

"Suck my cock you slut. I'm going to cover that face of yours." The raider said, the eagerness trembling out as he spoke and he watched the woman raise one hand to hover over his cock. Closer and closer, but before the sweet warmth of her hand could be felt a flash of metal slashed across his most private of areas. The woman smiled a sickly sweet smile as she watched the raider stumble backward and fall to the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! You fucking bitch. I'll fucking kill you." The raider screamed out but before he could reach for his pistol he heard a buzzing. The last thing the man saw was a cattle prod being shoved down his throat.

"Stupid ass raider. All you people ever think about is your dick. I think I have cut off enough of you peoples dicks to make a necklace. Hehe. Oh well let's see what you have…" The woman said as she searched the dead man's bags for whatever she thought was valuable.

"HEY COBY WHO'S THAT OLD HAG." A voice screamed out from outside so loud that it caught the woman's attention. She knew the raiders occupying the town at the moment were the Alvida Raiders so if that voice had just insulted Alvida the Raider leader's reaction should be priceless. She went to the window and looked to the middle of town. There towering over the man in the Straw hat was Alvida a woman who could easily pass for a fat super mutant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Town Center~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alvida towered over Luffy at least by a 1ft; her ugly boil covered skin busted from the little clothes she could fit into which unfortunately meant she was wearing a skirt and tank top. Her matted and sticky black hair stuck to her face at random places as an old and ripped cowboy hat adorned her head. She held a bottle of brandy and a giant mace in the other. Her face was white and livid as the color red began to fill into her face.

Luffy wasn't sure what the woman was so mad at but he didn't really care as he looked to Coby who had fallen to the ground cowering and crawling away backwards, with his mouth open wide. Luffy had to admit that he had imagined the first person he talked to would be a lot more imposing and not so much of a wimp. He was about to think of redeeming qualities for Coby but then an iron mace came down on his head.

Alvida wasn't sure what pissed her off more the fact that the man in front of her had insulted her or that he seemed to lose his interest in her so soon. She slammed her club down on Luffy's head and watched it disappear under her mace leaving only his shoulders but to her surprise there was no satisfying squish. No thick blood bursting from the pimple that used to be the man's head. She lifted her mace and to her surprise the man's head simply popped back up with no damage done. Everyone from Alvida to her crew to Coby and the woman watching from the window all fell in shock.

"What the fuck?! Shoot. Shoot him you fucking idiots!" Alvida screamed out as she backed up away from the man who merely smirked before he sprinted away picking up Coby and hiding behind the nearest building. Coby for his part was still frozen in the same position he had been in after the shock of seeing the Luffy's head pop back into place. The sound of gunshots was almost deafening as Coby looked up to Luffy whose hair had fallen in front of his eyes.

"Luffy what the hell are you?" Coby asked as the man looked down at him and smiled.

"I'm a rubber man." Luffy laughed out as Coby watched in horror as Luffy pinched his cheek and pulled it till it was far away from his face before letting go and watching it snap back into place.

"And you haven't seen anything yet now stay here." Luffy said before smiling and disappearing in a puff of what Coby thought was steam. Coby walked over to the edge of the wall and looked beyond it as Luffy disappeared and reappeared between raiders slamming his fists into jaws and stomachs. Blood gushed from the raiders that were hit until the ones that were left dropped their guns and ran off into the distance.

Luffy and Alvida were the only to left as Alvida tried in vain to hit Luffy as he dodged every blow or merely shrugged it off all the while pushing the raider back. Alvida found herself cornered and cowering as Luffy repelled every blow she threw at him.

"You… You bastard what do you want from me? Food? Take it. NCR dollars? Go ahead! Guns? Take all the ones my men dropped. Take it all just don't kill me. Please, please don't." Alvida screamed as she dropped her mace to the ground and trembled. She had never seen such strength since she had seen Whitebeard take an RPG to the face when she was younger. The man in front of her was something she had never known; a power that didn't need words.

"I don't want anything from you. What I want to know is why you think you have the right to kill innocent people like that." Luffy said dead quiet as he pointed to a woman who was strung up to a building with her entrails ripped from her chest and the word ugly cut into her head. Alvida looked at the body speechlessly; never before had anyone questioned her reasons. She smirked up at the boy defiantly despite her trembling.

"Laws of the waste boy. The weak don't get a choice on how or when they die. The strong make it for them." Alvida spit up at Luffy catching him in the face. Luffy's eyes darkened with anger at her words; calmly bringing his hand up and whipping the spit from his cheek. He looked left then right before looking at Alvida.

"Hmm rules of the waste huh? Well from my prospective… I don't see any strength beside my own. Does that mean I can kill you here and now? Does that mean I can rip that ugly head off your shoulders?" Luffy hissed out darkly to Alvida so low that only the two could hear. He shot his hand back a distance and looked Alvida in her eyes and saw her fear.

Alvida looked into the man's eyes and saw her death in his eyes. She closed her own eyes seeing her dark life in front of her and cried in disappointment at the unexpected ending. She didn't want to die she wanted to live and continue, but she knew her time was up.

_Smash._

Alvida flinched in response and quivered in fear but then realized she was still alive. She opened her eyes and looked at the man in front of her he held nothing but cold hatred in him for her but hadn't killed her.

"The new law of the waste is peace. You tell everyone you see that the king of the waste says so." Luffy roared at the hag as she gave a brief nod before pushing past him and running as fast as her fat body could take her. Luffy looked to the random raiders that littered the area bruise and damaged but still alive. He smiled before pushing his Straw hat up and looked for the timid boy that was Coby.

"King of the wastes?" Coby said as he moved away from the building he had had been hiding in. He couldn't yet believe what he had just witnessed, not only had the man in front of him single handedly taken down more than 10 raiders he had also managed to get Alvida to run away like the coward she was. For the first time in 2 years since he had been taken by Alvida he was free and he owed it all to the unbelievable man in front of him.

"Yep, King of the Wastes." Luffy screamed out laughing lightly at Coby's still shocked face.

"What… what is that?" Coby questioned looking to the raider by his side his jaw was totally turned to the left from one of Luffy's punches.

"Hmm you know the strongest most powerful guy in the wastes?" Luffy asked he really didn't see why Coby was having trouble wrapping his head around that.

"Strongest? Most powerful? You can't possibly do that." Coby screamed out doubtfully waving his arms around.

"And why not?" Luffy questioned getting bored of the conversation.

"Because the strongest in the wastes is Whitebeard and his raiders! The most powerful is the NCR, they have an entire army. And then you have the super mutants and even the Brotherhood." Coby screamed to Luffy who merely looked at him blankly.

"Well then I'll beat them and then I'll be the most powerful and when I am, I'll change all of this horror and there will be peace." Luffy said factually before turning and walking away from Coby.

"But… but you'll die." Coby screamed making Luffy stop in place and turn to Coby and punch him in the head. Coby was expecting one of the punches he'd given the raiders instead receiving a light punch that still managed to bruise him.

"Look coward you may not know what having a dream is but it having something that you would die to get. If I achieve it that's fine and if I die trying to achieve it that's fine too. As long as I die knowing I tried." Luffy screamed at the bruised Coby who looked at him through tears before standing up.

"I… I have a dream!" Coby screamed defiantly.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Luffy looked to Coby who was still crying but red with anger. Luffy knew he had hit a cord with what he had said and smiled.

"Before Alvida and her crew ruined my life I had a dream. It was to become… to become an NCR soldier." Coby screamed out knowing Luffy would laugh at him.

"Then that's what you will become. Now let's go we have to find another town with people. I need a crew." Luffy screamed and started running off in a random direction with Coby screaming at him that the next town was in the opposite direction. As he ran through town a sparkle of orange caught his eyes he turned to see a beautiful woman in the window staring at him mystified. As Luffy turned his head for another look she was gone and Luffy didn't bother slowing down. Knowing he would see the beauty again.

The woman for her part looked after the man followed by the young boy with dollar signs in her eyes. That man was a perfect distraction for her heists she had images of how much money she would collect running through her head.

"Hmm I'll need a Brahman for all the loot I'll have. No wait a caravan. Can't let him get too far ahead." The woman spoke to herself before packing away all of her loot and heading towards the loot Alvida had left behind.

"King of the Wastes huh? That's a lot of loot." The woman squealed to herself before thinking of the man from the little she had seen he was very admirable. Maybe he could help her with… she quickly shook it out of her head no one could help her with that…

_Luffy don't get too far ahead of me your my ticket to freedom!_


	6. Enter Raider Butcher Zoro

_Your lord and master DreadGod appears again bow and worship! (crickets chirp) whatever no time for that on with the chapter! Read and review please and thank you! Special thanks to GirlinBlue2364 _

_Raider Butcher Zoro_

It had been two days since Luffy and Coby had left the town that Alvida had ransacked and needless to say Luffy was bored. All Coby would talk about was how fearful the wasteland was; words of monsters and raiders of Whitebeard and super mutants. Most of it went in one ear and out Luffy's other. The key things that had wrung through his head was a war had broken out that was ripping the land to pieces. That Ace was in the middle of it, a general of Whitebeard, as a raider like those others who had butchered that town. Luffy worried for his brother as flashes of the night Ace had tried to kill him went through his head.

"I hope we meet again when you remember." Ace's voice rang in his head causing Luffy to shake his head rapidly and hold his hands to his temples. What was he supposed to remember? He hadn't given it much thought in his three years of training but now his head hurt trying to find the answer. What could have possibly twisted Ace enough to make him act like that, to make him become a raider?

"Luffy… LUFFY!" Coby screamed at the day dreaming teen that looked to be deep in thought. Coby found Luffy to always be somewhere else in his mind unless talked to directly. Coby was no expert in people especially in a world where everyone was a tiny bit insane, but Luffy had this weird aura around him where despite his happy carefree attitude he as psychotic as Alvida. It was just the look in his eyes when he held his temples.

"Hmm Coby? What's wrong?" Luffy said absentmindedly looking to the boy who never seemed to be quiet.

"It's just you looked so deep in thought; you want to talk about it?" Coby asked looking to his travelling companion. Luffy glanced at the younger boy for a few seconds before pushing his hat over his eyes and smiling slightly.

"Nope. Thinking to hard I guess. Anyway where's the next town? I'm hungry." Luffy laughed out before scanning the area that much to his displeasure he still only saw dessert. The pink headed boy grumbled something about him always being hungry before taking out a map he had taken off one of the unconscious raiders back in town. Scanning it quickly he saw that they were really close to a town but after looking at the map his eyes widened.

"Oh shit! Why why why why? Of all the towns to be closest why would it be that town?!" Coby shrieked out to an unfazed Luffy who had come to expect such replies from the boy.

"What's wrong with the town?" Luffy questioned hoping Coby didn't break into a fearful sweat like he usually did.

"Shell Town. It's Shell Town! Or more importantly Captain Axe Hand Morgan of the NCR's Shell Town! That man is the definition of corruption and pride; he bullies the towns people for protection money using the money for himself. That's also the place where the Raider Butcher was captured a couple days ago…" Coby said for once not in a sweat but more of a rage hating Morgan for his corrupted acts bringing down the name of the NCR with every breath.

"Raider Butcher?" Luffy questioned looking towards Coby with interest. That Axe Hand Morgan guy didn't really interest Luffy with what he had seen from the raiders, he didn't expect the waste to be all that perfect.

"Raider Butcher Zoro, he killed half of Alvida's crew awhile back. The only reason some of the crew members, including myself, got away was because we ran away. We had seen him chase us but I think he got lost looking for us. I'm not really sure how or why the NCR caught him. He was doing them a favor by killing raider groups. Not just killing either, it was a blood bath when we ran into him, body parts everywhere. I think he might be a tribal from that feral grin he wore while ripping Alvida's group apart." Coby whimpered out obviously afraid of the man and what he had seen. Luffy smiled this guy sounded just like someone he wanted in his crew.

"That reminds me Luffy where are you from? Those clothes seem outlandish…" Coby questioned looking again at Luffy's clothing. The Straw-hatted teen laughed before walking forward.

"I'm from Vault 111…" Luffy stated quietly not waiting for Coby's reply before sprinting away.

"Ah a vault… A VAULT! YOU'RE FROM A VAULT?! HEY WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING? SHELL TOWN IS A BAD IDEA!" Coby screamed after Luffy in total awe over the fact that Luffy was from a vault. He had assumed they had all been opened the only one that was still being searched for was the one that the war was starting over. Coby's eyes widened at the revelation that Luffy was from that Vault.

The Weapons Vault. The Vault that was said to have weapons that could surpass even nukes, Luffy was from there. The weapons that are strong enough to throw the balance of power into flux. Coby thought back to Luffy's counter attack against Alvida's gang and thought that maybe Luffy was one of the weapons from the vault.

"I'M GONNA MAKE ZORO JOIN MY CREW!" Luffy Laughed out as he left Coby in the dust as the boy attempted to catch Luffy. Coby stopped mid run to take in what he had heard.

"WHHHHAAAATTTT!" Coby screamed before starting to run again.

Far behind the two but still within tracking distance a certain orange haired woman followed behind. Not entirely pleased that the two had chosen to go to Shell town, since stories from that place where often of oppression and greed from the NCR unit that had been positioned there. Her anger dissipated at the thought of robbing the foolish soldier's blind. She smiled and picked up her pace hefting up her bag filled with money and making a run towards their direction. For her plan to work she would need the "King of the Wastes" to provide a distraction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 Hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Heh Heh…. Luffy I'm so tired can we rest once we get in town…" Coby gasped out' the boy had never ran so much in his life. Luffy had never lost pace for the whole three hours. While at some points Luffy was barely a fleck in the horizon and some points just slightly closer. Only giving Coby some time to catch up when Luffy had killed a giant mantis and eaten most of it before Coby had even arrived to him.

"No! Not till we find Zoro. Now where do you think he is?" Luffy shouted defiantly before looking throughout the small town realizing it was much nicer than the last town, probably before all the mangled bodies as well. They walked down the main street hearing whispers of questions as people peered out the broken windows of houses and buildings. As they walked off to the far left they saw a grand building, at least ten stories tall, with statues all dedicated to a man with an axe for a hand. Luffy heard Coby growl slightly at the sight of the prideful statues but for the most part remained his cowardly self.

As they walked closer to the building which was identified as the NCR Outpost they saw a cage nearby with the silhouette of a tired and broken young man chained by his wrists to the ceiling. The heat of the Wasteland was already sweltering one could only imagine the heat radiating off the steel cage. As they closed in on the cage they made out a man with green hair in a cut up white shirt dry blood clang to the cuts. Three belts covered most of his waist leading down to sun bleached black pants and sun dried combat boots. From his head a gleam of three ear rings could be seen on his left ear as well as a black bandana wrapped around his left bicep.

"Hey! Are you the Raider Butcher Zoro?" Luffy screamed out as he approached the cage, Coby looked to the Straw-hatted teen in shock and backed away from him as fast as his body could. Whisper screams of Luffy could be heard but Vault dweller ignored them all. He approached the cage only to be met by a pair of dark glaring eyes.

"I might be… Who the fuck are you?" Zoro rasped out having trouble breathing throw the broken rib he was sure he had. He looked to the straw hatted teen not much younger than himself. The teen wore a smile that Zoro found annoying.

"I'm Luffy, join my crew!" Luffy stated out as he grabbed the bars and prepared to bend them. Luffy thought he could see Zoro roll his eyes.

"No." Zoro said defiantly before closing his eyes he had to save his strength. Luffy stopped just before bending the bars with a look of disappointment.

"No?" Luffy pouted out looking towards the older teen.

"I've got another day then I'm free from this cage with a clean slate from the NCR. I wouldn't want to ruin that." Zoro said trying to end the conversation as soon as possible.

"Another day? How long have you been in there?" Luffy questioned looking at the hanging man.

"Six days…" Zoro said before letting his head hang in an attempt to sleep.

"Hmm… I guess I'll wait a day then and ask you again." Luffy laughed before turning around and walking back down the street towards his cowardly pink haired companion. He heard the man behind him 'tch' loudly making Luffy laugh harder.

"Coby where's the nearest place we can get food I'm starving?" Luffy whined out as he neared the boy.

"I saw a diner back at the beginning of town. Do you have any money?" Coby asked only to earn a blank stare from Luffy.

"What's money?" Luffy asked blankly earning a grimace look from Coby who pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"I guess I'll buy food for now…For future note this here is money. If you have enough you can have anything." Coby said pulling out a small roll of NCR dollars and showing it to Luffy. The boy saddened himself realizing he was holding his life savings and it wasn't a lot.

"Ok I'll remember that. Now let's get some food I'm dying." Luffy pouted as he walked towards the diner.

When they entered the Diner they saw a mother and daughter working over a counter preparing food for a few hungry customers. The daughter noticed the two first and walked over to the two from behind the counter with a sad smile. The girl was about 14 with dark black hair in pony tails wearing a faded blue hoody and pants.

"Hi guys, what can I get you?" The girl said sadly earning a sad look from Coby and an obliviously happy look from Luffy, or maybe it was the prospect of food.

"I'll have everything you can make me." Luffy said again shocking Coby who cried in anguish of his savings that was about to be spent.

"That's a big will get right on it!" Rika smiled out at the prospect of making some money. As of late since the war had broken out less and less people seemed to be travelling. Just as she began yelling orders of foods to her mother the sounds of a loud growling could be heard from the door of the diner. A Big Black hound came through the door, followed closely by a young boy about Coby's age with a blonde bowl cut and an NCR vest. The boy wore a cocky and smug smile as he looked to the diner's customers who all looked away from him minus two travelers.

"Rika I want your best Brahman steak this instance, oh and a Nuka-Cola! Chop chop Bitch!" The boy shouted a strong arrogance running from his voice. The fourteen year old girl had angry tears in her eyes as she quickly whispered out a right away and walked over to a cooler and pulled a Nuka-cola out and handing it to him. He looked at her lividly for a moment snapping his fingers and making his dog growl loudly.

"What. The. Fuck. Do you think you're doing you little bitch I'm sure your whore mother taught you better!" He open hand slapped Rika in the face earning a small yelp of pain from the girl followed by more tears falling down her face. Rika's mother cried out a no but quieted when the dog barked in her direction. He reached up and grabbed Rika's chin and turned it to face him.

"Open that bottle you stupid little bitch." The boy seethed out holding her face till he heard the familiar sound of the bottle being opened. He smiled smugly to her as she cried in place he turned slightly to meet the faces of the other customers only to see a livid Luffy. Eyes wide and a scowl on his face he cracked his knuckles before approaching the boy.

"What the fuck are you looking at bastard? Don't make me sick my dog on you." The boy said his voice cracking slightly for his cocky smug persona to a whiny child. Luffy continued his approach step by step throwing the boy into a panic before releasing his dog on Luffy. The dog whimpered slightly and laid down upon looking towards Luffy. The boy went wide eye in fear after his dog laid down and backed towards the door.

"You… You bastard what did you do to Soro? I… I am the son of Captain Axe hand Morgan! And if… if you touch me… I'll… You'll… You'll have to deal with him." The boy cried out as he stumbled over himself and fell to the ground crawling away backwards.

"Run away now and never come back into this place." Luffy growled out before turning back to Coby not bothering to look at the crawling child behind him. The dog got up and walked over to Luffy panting lightly before licking at Luffy's hand earning a pet from the Straw-hatted teen.

"You got rid of Helmpello? Your meal is free. Thank you! Thank you so much!" Rika's mother cried out as she ran over to Luffy to shake his hand. Luffy smiled back at her before walking over to Rika.

"Are you ok?" Luffy asked lightly brushing a thumb across her face wiping the tears off her face. Rika couldn't look up to meet his eyes as she broke into more tears and ran into the backroom of the diner.

"What did I say?" Luffy questioned blankly staring at where the girl had ran off to. Rika's mother looked sadly in the direction of the backroom before looking to Luffy.

"My names Alma and I'll explain her attitude in a moment; please you two sit down your food is almost done." Alma said gesturing to a table off to the side that Luffy and Coby sat down at. Coby looked to Luffy then at the hound that was following Luffy. Luffy looked to the dog and pointed at the door and the dog ran out it.

"Ok how did you do that?" Coby questioned looking back to a chuckling Luffy.

"Secret." Luffy said sticking out his tongue at Coby gaining a frustrated sigh from the pink haired teen. The smell of food brought the boys attention to Alma carrying eight trays of food towards the table.

"Ok boys here you go, on the house!" Alma smiled as she put down the plates and quickly the dark haired boy went at the food not even asking what it all was. Coby poked at his food and went to eat it before he saw a hand reach across the table and steal half of his tray. Coby cried to himself at his luck from a band of raiders to a psychotic weapon who consumed food like it was nothing.

"Wow! You are really hungry huh? Well anyway time for my explanation. A week ago that little monster Helmpello set loose one of his hounds that the NCR let him train; basically they are beasts that terrorize the town. So usually all the town's people stay inside in case there are any of those animals running around. That day a man came through wounded and hurt we were expecting him to fall down in the middle of town and die. My daughter Rika has always had a bleeding heart so she went out to help the man. A dog was out there and tried to attack Rika and the man sprung to life and killed the dog before it could hurt Rika. Helmpello wasn't happy with that, he told his father and his men captured the man and since then he has been in that cage at the end of town. Now she fears the same will happen to you." Alma finished sadly as she looked at the boy in the straw hat. Luffy finished eating and stood up and made his way to the door.

"So Zoro was captured for saving a little girls life?" Luffy asked quietly to no one in particular before pushing his straw hat over his eyes.

"Coby we are leaving. Let's go." Luffy said walking out the door leaving a stunned Alma. Coby rushed to finish the last scrapes of food before quietly thanking Alma and exiting after Luffy.

"Luffy where are we going?" Coby asked catching up with the quick moving Luffy who found a hiding spot in a dumpster not far from Zoro's cage.

"We wait here till night then we are breaking out Zoro." Luffy said as he jumped in the dumpster not minding the trash that filled it. Coby protested momentarily before jumping in the dumpster and gagging at the strong smell of trash.

"It's not even close to night fall though…" Coby whined before closing the dumpster behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the Cage ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In his cage Zoro questioned whether he was going to survive in his cage before shaking it out of his head. He had to survive… He had to live to find that man. Flashes of that man went through Zoro's head and he scowled. Opening his eyes he screamed in rage that scared the nearby NCR soldiers, they had been lucky to catch the man at his weakest knowing that if he had been at his best he would have torn through them all. Zoro had been foolish and had gotten lost AGAIN only this time his luck didn't bring him to a town instead into a raider ambush led by him.

"Mihawk. I'll rip out your fucking heart." Zoro growled out. An image of her shot through his head a tear threatened to leave his eyes. Her smile was worse than his blade he laughed out even in death she could beat him. She was probably laughing at him from above at his pitiful position. He thought back to her before passing out.

_Kuina_


	7. Flasbacks and Dreams

_The Dread king lives again all fear the rise of your overlord and master DreadGod (chirp chirp) one day i will rule you hear me?... Ill rule all of you! This episode follows the manga in diving into Zoro's past nd seeing why he is who he is Rated M for death blood cursing and violence... Yay Violence! oh nd there is a hint of lemons in the air.. read and review thank you one nd all! Special Thanks to GirlinBlue2364_

_I'll live our dreams…._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback Eleven Years Ago ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zoro wasn't really sure what his first memory was. Was it his parents being murdered by raiders hearing their screams from the other room as those monsters had their way with them? Was it when he had to leave his town to avoid a super mutant attack seeing the brutality as they tore the towns people apart piece by piece? No Zoro thought it was when he met her. A little girl maybe eight calling out to him as he slumped to the ground from dehydration approached him screaming for someone to help. All Zoro could recall of the memory was her deep sea blue hair reflecting in the sunlight. She smiled down at him and said it would be ok.

His first memory he would admit to was meeting Kuina his rival, friend, and lover. He had awoken in an orphanage with Kuina dark brown eyes staring at him. She told him that he was safe in an orphanage ran by an intimidating older man known only as Mihawk. He had short brown spiked hair and side burns that went upwards but his most stunning facial characteristic was his burning yellow eyes that looked of a bird. He wore an open jacket and pants while carrying a huge blade on his back.

Mihawk introduce himself to Zoro and explained that his orphanage served two purposes. One was to save the children of the wastes and ensure the future survival of their world. He spoke of the surrounding world saying for the longest time he travelled the wastes only to see many, many abandoned children who suffered either death or enslavement. His other reason was to train the orphans so that they could defend themselves. Mihawk held out a wooden kendo stick that he placed near Zoro. Zoro looked to the kendo stick and felt as if destiny had kicked him in the ass.

His first training session didn't go as well as he hoped as he found his untrained body barely had enough strength to block Kuina as she moved graceful around him landing strike after strike before Zoro blacked out. When he awoke both Mihawk and Kuina were staring at him before laughing out loud causing Zoro to go red in embarrassment. He stood up immediately and challenged Kuina again; she accepted giggling as she beat him into the ground again. She had told him to stay down for his own good but that was met with a defiant shout and a reckless claim.

"I won't stop till I surpass you!" Zoro had screamed out much to the surprise of both Mihawk and Kuina who smirked in response. That day a rivalry was born.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback Nine Years Ago ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been two years since Zoro had come to the Orphanage and he had taken the it by storm easily beating the other students but he could never overcome Kuina. No matter how hard he pushed himself in training the girl merely brushed past him with her skill and grace. It frustrated him to no end but he never gave up. Mihawk often commented on their battles saying that what Zoro lacked was the passion she had because he lacked a dream.

"A dream?" Zoro questioned looking up to Mihawk only for the old man to smile and ruffle the boy's hair. He heard sounds from outside as he looked to see Kuina in combat with four other children surrounding her.

"Look at her Zoro, look at her eyes, that is what you lack. Her resolve… she has a dream, something that she would give anything to achieve." Mihawk spoke not taking her eyes off of Kuina. Zoro looked at her eyes and saw a sparkle, resolve, determination, a dream.

"I have a dream too! I want to beat her!" Zoro growled out and crossed his arms as he watched her disarm one boy before catching another in the head. Mihawk looked down at Zoro and shook his before looking back at the fight.

"No Zoro what you have is a goal. It's different." Mihawk spoke sagely to the total annoyance of Zoro. The little boy looked up at the older man and attempted to kick him in the shin only to miss and hit the wall hurting his foot.

"Ow Ow Ow! What's the difference?" Zoro shrieked out holding his foot in pain as he hopped up and down. He heard a chuckle from Mihawk as well as a clap as Kuina had finished the last of her opponents.

"That young boy I can't tell you but one day I'm sure you'll find out the difference." Mihawk said before going outside to treat the wounded children from their beating at the hands of Kuina. Passing Kuina on the way out and throwing her quick congratulations on the win.

Kuina walked up to Zoro, a thin veil of sweat and a triumphant smile on her face as she looked toward the boy. Zoro glared at her wishing for her skill.

"You like the show Zoro?" Kuina spoke confidently as she passed him picking up a dirty water bottle wishing it was purified but sadly those were only drank on special occasions. The boy grunted in reply before grabbing his kendo stick and running at her to attack.

Kuina lifted her kendo stick and deflected his strike one handed while still drinking water. She set her water down with a refreshed sigh before turning her eyes to Zoro and going into a combat stance.

"You never learn do you?" Kuina said before launching an assault of strikes that instantly put Zoro in defense barely blocking her swift and accurate strikes.

"I've learned and this time I'm gonna win!" Zoro grunted out pushing back against her strike managing to force her back a couple feet before launching an assault of his own. Kuina had no trouble deflecting his strikes using Zoro's strength against him and causing him to lunge to far forward throwing him off balance and falling over. When Zoro turned to stand up he saw a Kendo stick in his face.

"Damnit damnit damnit! Why can't I beat you!?" Zoro said from his place on the ground before the kendo was replaced by a hand. Kuina was smiling down at him holding out her hand as Zoro took it and stood back up.

"One day Zoro after a lot of training maybe you'll be able to land a strike." Kuina said with a confidant smile before patting Zoro on the shoulder her hand lingering for longer than it should. She looked to Zoro a small blush dusted her face, causing Zoro to look on in confusion.

"You know you look cute when you're mad…" She whispered out before running her hand across Zoro's rapidly reddening face. She took off in a flash leaving an even more confused Zoro to hold his cheek in shock.

From that day forward a rivalry sparked a friendship and a love. Zoro grew stronger to beat her training every day first with one sword then two then even three, much to the shock of both Kuina and Mihawk himself. The latter saying the sword style was childish an amateur but as time went on grew to respect the style for its form and ferocity. Despite his swords and growing skill Kuina always seemed one step ahead of him. Zoro wasn't sure if he hated Kuina for his constant beatings or if he loved her for her grace and skill the angelic blue haired swordsman had; she was his savior and his tormentor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback 4 years ago ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been 5 years since Kuina had called Zoro cute and started a fire that would become their passionate relationship. Destructive and brutal swords battles that usually ended in broken kendo sticks led to passionate and equally brutal time sex. The two had claimed their own room in the orphanage much to the displeasure of the others but because Mihawk had a survival of the fittest philosophy and both Zoro and Kuina were the strongest they could do nothing but listen to their moaning and grunting throughout the night leading to many sleepless nights.

"Hey Zoro have you thought of what we will do when we are eventually kicked out by Mihawk?" Kuina said out of breathe naked on the bed, her b-cup breasts rising and falling with every tired breathe. Zoro took a swig for a whiskey bottle he had stolen from Mihawk's stash before handing it to Kuina his body shimmering with sweat.

"Hmm I don't know haven't really thought about it." Zoro said as he lay down next to Kuina throwing his hand arm under her neck and closing his eyes. He received a flick to the nose followed by glaring eyes.

"So unmotivated Zoro, you need a dream." Kuina said giggling as Zoro rubbed his nose silently cursing her. He opened his eyes and looked at her before smiling and giving her an evil smile.

"My dream is to beat you." Zoro said before pulling her into a rough kiss filled with passion. Kuina tasted the whiskey on his breath as their tongues danced and she wrapped her hands around his head. She broke the kiss biting his lip and pulling his lip before letting go.

"Zoro, Zoro, Zoro that's not a dream that's a goal." She stuck out her tongue knowing saying that always pissed off the green haired swordsman. After all this time he still failed to see the difference.

"Ok Ms. Know it all, what is your dream?" Zoro said pinching her nipple causing her to whimper slightly and bite her lip. She thought for a few moments before smiling brightly and sitting up and straddling Zoro.

"My dream is to be the best swordsman! I want to be so good that even Mihawk will shake when he hears my name." Kuina said happily her eyes bright with hope. Zoro grunted out a chuckle before spanking her as and flipping her till he was on top preparing himself to enter her.

"All there is Mihawk Kuina." Zoro said as he thrust into her causing her to whimper and moaned as he slowly started to pick up speed. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper into her.

"Hah! Hah! No mmmm No there are more! Oh god yes. We only live in a small piece of the world I want to traaaaavvveeell fuck! I want my name known across…Ah! Ah! Mmmm! The.. Oh! Oh! Oh! Land!" Kuina tried to explain through her moans not really caring if Zoro understood what she was saying as she pushed to meet Zoro's every thrust.

"Mmm you're so fucking tight!" Zoro grunted out only getting a whimper in response as he grabbed on to her as and increased speed. Kuina had her arms grabbing on to Zoro's broad back letting her nails dig into him causing Zoro to hiss in pain.

"Then that's my dream too! I want to go with you!" Zoro gasped out as he felt his climax approach picking up his pace and slamming down on Kuina harder till the sound of his balls slapping against her ass filled the room.

"Mmmm you want to come with me?!" Kuina moaned out feeling the need to have something in her mouth she bit into Zoro's shoulder. The shock of the bite almost sent Zoro over but he kept stride till he felt a familiar tightening from Kuina.

"I am gonna cum with you!" Zoro growled loudly as he felt a flood from within Kuina as well as her convulsing from under him bucking madly up at him till she succeeded in getting what she wanted. Zoro let out a low grown followed by a hushed curse as he blew his load inside her.

"Oh fuck yes cum with me Zoro! Cum with me! Oh! Oh! Oh…." Kuina said as she stopped thrusting and lay still on the bed releasing Zoro's back from her harsh claws, blood dripping from her nails. She looked up to meet Zoro's eyes glazed over in satisfaction. He gently pulled himself from her before standing on the bed his cock still partially hard. Kuina rolled her eyes knowing what he wanted before asking as she sat up and got on her knees, his cock dangling in front of her face. She gave it a soft lick tasting the mix of their lust on his cock before taking the head into her mouth.

"Heh. I don't even have to ask anymore and you clean my cock. Good girl." Zoro spoke in a hushed voice as he brushed her hair out of her face so he could get a better look at her. She had his flaccid form entirely in her mouth as her tongue poked out from her full mouth and poked at his balls. She pulled him from her mouth and licked the liquid off his balls before raising her hand and giving his ass a squeeze. Kuina satisfied with her job lay down on her side with a pleased smile on her face. Zoro fell to the bed with a slam and almost passed out upon the feel of the soft material.

"Were you serious?" Kuina said as she closed her eyes and grabbed for the blanket that had been long discarded from the bed. She pulled it over both of them and cuddled up against Zoro.

"Yeah my dream is to be the best and to be by your side till the end." Zoro said kissing Kuina's forehead before closing his eyes himself as he felt her nuzzle her head under his chin, her hot breath against his chest.

"Promise?" Kuina said as she drifted to sleep only awake till she heard his answer. She felt Zoro run his hand down her back causing her to shudder slightly.

"I promise." Zoro whispered into her ear before feeling sleep lull over him.

"I love you Zoro..." Kuina said before falling to sleep

"I love you too Kuina." Zoro kissed her head one last time before falling asleep himself.

It was the first time either had said those three words to anyone. It would mark the day as the day they became inseparable whether it was training or once again dueling. Kuina still always overcame Zoro despite his incredibly growing strength and speed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback Two Years Ago ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was two years later when things in their life started to change as Mihawk started leaving for long periods of time and coming back battered and often drunk. Zoro and Kuina who were the oldest of the orphans who hadn't left were now left to care and train the orphans. Mihawk's attitude had changed as well where he was once kind and sagely he had become cold and distant. Zoro and Kuina tried to get him to go back to normal but the more they tried the longer he left. Finally he returned drenched in blood scaring all the orphans with his cold and glaring eyes.

"Mihawk! What happened? Are you ok?!" Kuina screamed as she ran toward him checking for wounds only to be batted away like a fly. She slammed against the ground with a painful crunch as Zoro and the orphans ran to the scene Zoro shielded the students in case something happened. Mihawk's eyes went sympathetic as he went to Kuina and picked her up apologizing before running off toward his room pulling at his hair.

"Kuina are you alright?!" Zoro roared as he picked her up she was holding her side and had a pained expression on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bruise from the fall. What's up with Mihawk recently, I'm worried…" Kuina said as she looked towards Mihawk's room wondering what was going through the man's head. She then looked to the worried children and their sad faces.

"Umm ok kids let's get back to practice." Kuina said rushing the kids off as they all give slight protests worried for their teacher and provider as well. Kuina gave Zoro a 'go talk to him look' before taking the kids outside to train. Zoro headed to Mihawk's room and knocked quietly but angrily on the door waiting for the answer. Deciding not to wait any longer he burst into the room looking towards Mihawk who was marveling his blade before turning to Zoro.

"Oh… Zoro I didn't hear you knock. Have I ever told you the story on what I did before I started running the place?" Mihawk said looking at Zoro through the reflection on his sword. Zoro shook his head not exactly comfortable with Mihawk's tone.

"I was a raider. I was a raider who killed other raiders in the quest to better my own abilities." Mihawk spoke not looking at Zoro instead closing his eyes and reliving all the violence he had caused.

"I killed so many to gain the skill I had, but now I feel as if I'm wilting… As if I lost something. You know what I lost Zoro?" Mihawk said walking closer to Zoro the temperature in the room dropped as Zoro's grip tightened on his kendo stick.

"I've lost my killing instinct. I just maimed a man not too far away from here… MAIMED him Zoro I couldn't bring myself to kill him. Do you know why that is?" Mihawk said lifting his blade till it was at shoulder height, Zoro jumped back and held his kendo stick at a ready position knowing full and well it wouldn't hold up to Mihawk's blade.

"It's because I've spent the last 10 years raising kids. I thought that this was what I wanted so I retired from my previous occupation but now I know I was never meant for this…" Mihawk's blade swung cutting through both Zoro's kendo stick and the door since Zoro ducked away from the slash.

"I'm a monster Zoro, but this place… This place turned me human. So I came up with a solution… Everyone dies and with that I turn back into the monster I was meant to be!" Mihawk screamed out crazily before sending multiple slashes at Zoro who managed to dodge out of the way. Zoro managed to get out of the room and head to the armory and grab three swords meant for orphans who leave.

"Hahahaha! The boy picks up a few swords and pretends to be a man!" Mihawk said in a mocking tone totally different to the man Zoro knew. Zoro held his three blades and ran at Mihawk slamming his blades into Minawk's blade. The clash was so strong sparks could be seen as Mihawk held the man back with ease before pushing him back and slashing through all three blades.

"You're twenty years too young to challenge me!" Mihawk said slamming his hilt into Zoro's head knocking the man out with a sickening thud that sent Zoro's brain rattling.

"Zoro! Mihawk what's going on? Oh my god! What happened?!" Kuina rushed in to the seen of Mihawk standing over an unconscious Zoro with a huge gash on his head. Mihawk turned his sword towards Kuina before rushing at her and slamming his hilt into her head as well knocking Kuina out. Mihawk walked away from his two greatest students and headed outside to where all his other students were. His eyes were feral as he looked at the children some as young as six and as old as fifteen before turning his blade towards them.

"Students we are going to play a game…" Mihawk said venom dripping from his words as he stared at each and every one of them. His eyes glassed over as tears burned for release but there were none; he had made his decision; a monster he would be. The kids stood paralyzed as they looked at the nurturing hand that had taken them in from their lives of hardship and given them a place to call home swiftly swing his sword. The slash was lightning fast as the front row of children fell to the ground, all the children dead upon impact. Mihawk's eyes changed in that moment seeing the dead children his feral eyes became demonic as a cold smile eased its way to his face.

"Run kids go go go! This is what we've been training for its time to leave." Kuina screamed out as she intercepted a slash that would have decapitated one of the younger students. Mihawk's face turned into a scowl as he watched the students dart in random directions but that scowl was replaced by amusement after he deflected one of Kuina's strikes. Kuina launched all her fury in an assault of slashes at Mihawk who merely brushed them off with a deadly confidence. Kuina managed to enter a blade lock with Mihawk as both pushed against each other's blades before Mihawk raised his boot and kicked her in the stomach knocking her back a couple feet.

"Kuina. I had thought it would be Zoro who would interrupt me… Hmmm no matter your both going to die regardless." Mihawk said before sending a vertical strike that Kuina dodged as it went past her and cut into the house as if it was butter. Mihawk sent four more slashes that tore through the house destroying the place both had called home for ten years. Kuina ran forward dodging another slash before jumping in the air and sending down a downward slash that Mihawk dodged out of the way as the ground had a large slash mark left in her wake.

"I won't let you hurt him or anyone else! I had to beat you eventually Mihawk! It's a shame that we couldn't have gone about this another way." Kuina said as she ran by him sliding and slashing for his legs. Mihawk jumped into the air and thrust his sword downward only to be blocked by Kuina who did a front flip before turning around and sending a horizontal slash Mihawk's way. Mihawk dodged low before closing the distance between him and Kuina attempting to slam his pommel down on her head. Kuina kicked of Mihawk's legs doing a backflip and then thrusting towards Mihawk's neck; he saw the blade and had just enough time to deflect it.

"Impressive. To think you would become this strong but your dream is unachievable by someone like you! A woman would never be the greatest that spot is reserved for men like Zoro and I." Mihawk chuckled at her as she had the look of devastation on her face before fury took over.

"My gender doesn't matter; I will be the best!" Kuina screamed as she ran at Mihawk in rage, but her emotions had left her open to attack. Mihawk blocked her strike before thrusting his blade through her abdomen and spine. Blood poured from her wound as she stood motionless with her sword dropping to the ground.

"What have I taught you Kuina, a clear mind will always beat one filled with emotion." Mihawk said with a grin before pushing her off his blade. Kuina fell motionless but was caught by Zoro right before she hit the ground. Zoro eyes were wide as he looked to her once light tan shirt soak quickly in blood. He looked up to Mihawk only to see his blade staring him in the face.

"How could you?! She was your best student, she... she was everything to me! I'll kill you!" Zoro screamed through his tears that refused to stop. He moved to put Kuina down but the girl screamed the moment he moved her in the slightest as she looked into Zoro's eyes.

"She needed to die so I could become my old self." Mihawk said before turning away from Zoro and walking into the wastes. Zoro looked on lividly wanting to go after him but as he looked down to Kuina he knew she didn't have much time.

"Kuina! Kuina! No no no please! Kuina stay with me! I… I need you! Please…" Zoro sobbed out as he looked to his dying love who had just enough strength to raise her hand and wipe a tear away before holding her hand to his face. Zoro's hands rushed to her one to hold it to his face as he rubbed it against him. She smiled up at him as tears began running down her face.

"Zo… Zoro you… You live your dream… Our dream alright? I... I want to hear of your…. Name where ever I'm going ok?" Kuina said as her already pale skin became bluer taking on a bluish tint. Zoro nodded his head as he cried into her hand.

"I love you Zoro…" She said as the life drained from her eyes, making the swordsman cry harder.

"I love you too Kuina!" Zoro cried as he felt her hand go limp in his making him cry hard l tears rolled off her hand into her face. Zoro gently placed her hand on her chest before reaching up kissing her forehead one last time and closing her eyes. Zoro screamed into the wasteland a long and painful scream filled with sorrow. He screamed pleas to Mihawk to come back and finish the job but his screams were met with silence.

That day Zoro moved all the dead bodies into the house and after collecting a hefty amount of supplies and three new swords he set the Orphanage on fire. Ten years of memories burned down in less than two hours. He knew if he had made Kuina a grave some monster of the waste would just come and dig her up so fire seemed right. He said his final goodbyes to his home and like that he left.

Alone he had no idea what he was doing of course Mihawk had taught them how to survive but it didn't seem to help as Zoro walked aimlessly through the desert not sure what to do. It wasn't till he had come across a group of raiders he knew what to do. He killed and not just killed he butchered them cutting up the raiders till they were unrecognizable and then some more just for the hell of it. Their screams did nothing for them for his sympathy died.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback A Week Ago ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For two years Zoro found himself travelling from raider camp to raider camp earning him name the Raider butcher. He found his speed and reflex gained with every encounter dodging bullets and his skill grew from his butchering of raiders. Zoro made a living off it taking bounties to kill off raider clans while at the same time searching for a man that made everyone he ever talked to shrink in their seat, Hawk Eyes Mihawk. One of the most feared man in the wasteland due to his ferocity and skill. Zoro almost thought he had gone east before he found him again. After getting lost again for the thousandth time Zoro found himself enter one of the numerous ghost towns in the wastes but it wasn't by coincidence.

Zoro had heard the loud voices of many raiders and had been following them for the last two days but for some reason the raiders didn't seem to stay anywhere for long and it wasn't until he reached the ghost town that he saw them but more specifically him. Mihawk walked out of the crowd of raiders who all held up their guns and aimed them at Zoro before lowering them at Mihawk's order.

"Zoro. I was beginning to think you had died." Mihawk said mock surprise leaking from his voice as Zoro looked at him fire burning in his eyes. Mihawk hadn't changed a bit minus gaining a scar that went across his cheek.

"I'm going to kill you Mihawk!"Zoro screamed not bothering with small talk lunging at Mihawk with all three swords and watching as Mihawk prepared to block before Zoro stopped his attack and slashed at him with two blades. Mihawk surprised at the change of attack deflected the slashes before lunging forward and thrusting his blade. Zoro caught the blade before it could pierce his chest and spun Mihawk's sword in an attempt to disarm him. To his surprise Mihawk spun with his blade landing on his feet before jumping backward and sending a forward slash that cut through the earth. Zoro sent a strike of his own only to dodge it after realizing that despite Zoro's training Mihawk was still stronger.

"You've improved greatly but still are no match for me." Mihawk said in a cold voice before launching three earth cutting slashes leading Zoro to counter with multiple smaller slashes that caused rubble to scatter everywhere. Through the rubble Mihawk's blade pierced the veil and slashed across his chest ripping it open. Zoro was stunned as the pain caught up with him pulling Zoro to the ground.

"Your fury makes your slashes less accurate and more unstable. You aren't fighting me for the right reason!" Mihawk lectured Zoro before summoning a medic to patch up the downed swordsman.

"I don't need a monster lecturing me!" Zoro screamed out as blood leaked out of the corner of his lips. Mihawk chuckled darkly before walking over to Zoro kneeling by his head.

"Why are you hunting me?" Mihawk asked reaching down and pulling Zoro's hair so he would stare him in the face. The Swordsman was more than angry as he stared into Mihawk's eye before shooting up his hand and punching Mihawk in the face causing Mihawk to fall on to his back.

"You killed Kuina you fucking bitch! I'm going to end you!" Zoro roared only to receive a kick to the face causing the man's head to rattle. Mihawk's nose bled as he looked down at Zoro with a scowl before kicking him in the face again.

"You still don't see the difference between a goal and a dream Zoro! Maybe I was wrong to have killed Kuina and not you! Maybe she would have seen me as something other than a man that needs to die!" Mihawk yelled before starting to walk away telling the medic to hurry up.

"Don't you dare leave!? I have questions. Why did you want to come back to this life? Why would you kill Kuina instead of me?" Zoro cried out missing his love and wishing like he had every day that he could have switched places with her.

"I want glory Zoro… I want to be remembered! But swordplay can only get you so far and despite me becoming infamous in this area I would never be remembered forever. I stopped dreaming for a while and raised you children and I was content. But then two years ago a vault dweller came to a town and I was at gathering supplies for the orphanage. He spouting tales of a weapons vault. I talked to the man and he said there was a blade that could cut anything and right then I knew I could achieve my dream. But as I trained I realized I was not the man who I had been and to rectify that I killed all the students. Except for one… One that I thought would be able to surpass me. You Zoro are that student and I still believe you will." Mihawk said his back turned to a stunned Zoro.

"Kuina was my greatest student but she was a woman and could never surpass me. So I was forced to choose you. Don't disappoint Zoro. I'll be waiting at the Summit; join me when you're ready." Mihawk spoke before he and his raiders started leaving, the medic leaving with a quick warning of if he didn't find another doctor in a couple days he would be dead. There he was left in a stunned silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PRESENT ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zoro's eyes drifted open as the young girl he had saved from that damn dog walked up to him. He quickly shook his head to rid himself of the tears that had dropped from his walk down memory lane. He needed a drink after he was done with this…


	8. Fight! Axe Hand Morgan Arrives!

_BWAHAHAAHHA Your lord and Master DreadGod makes his triumphant return! All of you bow and praise my greatness! (cricket chirp) Bleh I know one of you people missed my story! lol anywho sorry for the break i got caught up with umm stuff lol anyway I hope this is a big enough chapter to keep you happy til next we meet! Read and Review my friends ^_^ _

Fight! Axe-Hand Morgan comes!

Zoro stared blankly through his battered eyes as the girl approached him it had been the third day in a row that she had come and the third day she risked both of their lives. Zoro didn't want to admit it but the young woman was probably the only reason he was alive. His eyes darted to the bag she was carrying towards him and felt himself salivate, her meals she had been bringing him had given him enough strength to survive despite the wounds.

"What are you doing here girl? You're going to get yourself killed…" Zoro whispered weakly as he eyed the steak Rika removed from the bag. Rika smiled at Zoro making the proud swordsman look away but look at her again as she brought the steak to his face.

"It would be a happy death knowing I helped my savior. Now eat… please." Rika whispered out pleadingly and almost giggled as Zoro went at the steak like a mole rat at a mutifruit. She fed Zoro the steak in the dark unbeknownst to her she was being watched by a certain NCR brat who let his presence be known by firing his pistol in the air. Rika gave a shriek as she dropped the steak and turned to meet Helmopello.

"My My Rika you have been naughty…. Hahaha feeding this butcher you know he's killed more people then you've probably met in your life?" Helmpello approached her dangerously with two NCR guards following close behind.

"He saved my life… He's not a bad guy now please Helmpello just stop this…" Rika whimpered as Helmpello was now within breathing distance of her.

"Stop this? Rika he's a criminal wanted by the NCR this is only a fitting fate for him. But enough about him… You have just been caught helping a wanted criminal do you know what that means?" Helmpello leaned into Rika menacingly snickering as she gulped but remained silent.

"It means you are also a criminal… A beautifully stunning criminal who I wouldn't mind helping out for the right incentive…" Helmpello said running his hand from her right shoulder to her thigh.

"Get the fuck away from her you bastard!" Zoro screamed from in his cage pulling at his shackles only to stay in the same place. Helmpello snickered and looked to Zoro from over Rika's repulsed shoulder and snapped his fingers.

"Oh Zoro…. If you wanted to speed up your execution all you had to do was ask. Men end that pitiful criminal!" Helmpello screamed out as he turned Rika to look towards Zoro as his men closed in. Rika gave a scream of protest but went silent when she felt a gun barrel touch under her chin.

"Silence criminal! You'll get yours soon enough!" Helmpello snickered as he wrapped his arms around the girl to keep her from struggling. The men closed in on Zoro both having assault rifles in hand as they touched the gun barrels to Zoro's already damaged chest.

"Hey leave my crew member alone!" Luffy thundered launching a dumpster lid at the two guards causing them to let go of their guns as they fell to the ground. Both guards stood in unison and went for their guns only to receive a fist in each of their faces.

Rika, Helmpello, and Zoro's eyes shot out of their heads as the punches had been thrown from ten feet away. Helmpello grabbed Rika harder pushing the barrel of the gun into her chin harder causing her to cry out in pain.

"What the fuck was that?! Try… Try any of that shit with me and I'll take this little bitches head off!" Helmpello screamed as he started backing away with her Luffy didn't move at all holding his position then smiling. Rika looked as if she was almost in tears but stood strong and calm simply looking to Luffy with pleading eyes that seemed perplexed at the smile. Helmpello questioned the smile also till he felt a himself back into the barrel of a gun himself.

"Release the girl and live… Don't make me kill… Kill you." Coby said as he held the gun to Helmpello's head causing the blonde haired boy to freak out and drop his gun to the floor and push Rika away from him.

"OK Ok! I let her go don't kill me! Please I haven't lived long enough yet! WAAAAAAHHH! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Helmpello threw his arms in the air as tears streamed down his face. Luffy and Zoro laughed out at the sight. Coby went around Helmpello gun still pointed at his head before lowering it when he was in front of him.

"Run." Coby said trying to be brave but came out weaker than he had wanted. Helmpello didn't think twice before taking off towards the NCR building screaming father all the way. Luffy helped Rika off the ground as Coby shook in happiness as he looked at the gun in his hands before jumping up and down.

"Wohoo! Did you guys see that I made him high tail it!" Coby laughed as he shot two shots into the air causing Rika to shake her head while Luffy put his arm around Coby's back and started to dance with him cheering for him.

"Umm guys!" Rika yelled catching the twos attention causing both to turn their attention to Rika. Zoro looked at the two and felt himself smile for the first time in forever at their absurdity.

"We have a problem… Zoro is still in a cage and Helmpello is on his way to bring his father out which is very bad now we need to get you three out of here before that happens." Rika said worried for her three saviors. Luffy gave a blank stare before letting go of Coby walking and walking towards Zoro's cage.

"Hey Zoro… It's time to make a decision. I could get you out of this cage right now or Coby and I could walk away from all of this." Luffy said with a smile as he shot out his fist to cover Coby's mouth before he could protest.

"Its death here or death following you I see... Fuck it! Let's see what you've got get me out of this cage and bring me my swords and consider me a member of your crew!" Zoro said laughing at his own decision despite not knowing the man in front of him he just screamed trouble. Luffy gave him a wide smile before gripping the cage and bending the bars far apart shocking everyone but Coby with his strength. He then stepped in the cage and ripped off all of Zoro's shackles letting the swordsman fall harshly to the ground before leaving the cage.

"Rika, Coby you two mind looking after him for a minute I'll be right back." Luffy said walking towards the NCR base in the pitch of dark only the lights from inside the building could be seen.

"Yeah but what are you going to do?" Coby huffed as he and Rika had already begun pulling the very heavy Zoro out of the cage. Due to his clothing all that you could see of Luffy was his straw hat hanging from his neck.

"Zoro said he wanted his swords back and the only place I can think they would be is there." Luffy called from the distance before disappearing into a cloud of self-made steam. Only Rika looked on in shock before standing and calling out to him.

"Be careful Luffy! Axe Hand Morgan isn't someone to mess with." She said fearfully only to have a hand come and grip her shoulder. She looked back at Coby who was reassuring her.

"You have nothing to worry about Axe Hand may be strong but Luffy… Luffy's in his own category of strength." Coby spoke as he moved back to grab Zoro who murmured in pain both him and Rika having decided to take him back to the diner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Luffy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luffy had scaled the building in a matter of seconds since he could use his own arms as grapple hooks. He went through the highest open window on the sixth floor and surprised to see an officer grab for a gun but quickly getting knocked out by a whip of a kick. The kick knocked over a few expensive looking objects that a smashed into the ground causing every officer to head towards the room. Luffy giggled to himself as he slammed his hands through the door knocking all the men standing in front of it down.

Luffy broke into a sprint as he looked room to room for swords only to find more soldiers and bullets till he was being chased by a small army till a mysterious pair of hands pulled him into a room causing the soldiers to run passed him.

Luffy looked only to see the woman he had thought he hadn't seen his smile twisted into confusion wondering if she was real. The orange haired girl didn't look happy to see him as he brows were furrowed into a look of displeasure.

"What are you doing here stupid your supposed to be causing a commotion in town so all the soldiers vacate the building but instead I'm stuck in this room because you have managed to get nearly all the soldiers from the entire building onto one damn level! Stupid stupid stupid!" The orange haired woman roared causing Luffy to tilt his head to the side absentmindedly. The woman was not pleased with his attitude as she hit him on the head.

"Are you even listening!" The orange haired beauty screamed.

"Yeah I just… are you a dream?" Luffy questioned as the orange haired woman got angrier.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The woman screamed not knowing the guards had heard her and now began searching the area nearby.

"Well I thought I was dreaming when I had seen you after fighting the fat hag." Luffy answered simply.

"Are you stupid? Of course I'm real! Im Nami!" Nami screamed out causing more soldiers to hone in on their position in the room.

"Oh! My name is Luffy! Wil you join my crew dream lady?" Luffy said now done being confused and his normally happy self, causing Nami to shrink slightly before becoming angry again.

"You can't ask me that right now! We are being searched for by an army of NCR soldiers! And don't call me dream lady!" Nami said blushing slightly as the door blew open and 3 men with assault rifles aimed at Nami and Luffy.

"Don't move and we won't kill…" The soldier was cut short as Luffy had taken down him and the man to his right while Nami had taken out the man to his right with a metal pole.

"I'll ask you later then let's go!" Luffy screamed as steam started pouring off him and he disappeared much to the surprise of Nami who had thought she had imagined that part of his battle against Alivida.

She heard gurgled screams of pains from outside the room and looked to see men with their heads pushed into the wall the roof and the floor while others clutched at the places they had been punched unable to stop groaning in pain. At the end of the hall Luffy stood with a triumphant smile and waved Nami over.

"Cha-Ching." Nami whispered out as she walked through the hallway filled with fallen soldiers to wear Luffy stood waiting his fist covered in blood.

"You really know how to put them down don't you?" Nami asked as she reached Luffy who wore a goofy smile before nodding his head.

"Dr. Vegapunk taught me all sorts of stuff like that to better survive the waste!" Luffy looked at her with glee before shooting his fist to push a door closed on an assault rifle bending the gun barrel and causing it to back fire shooting the soldier holding the gun.

"Huh never heard of a Doctor Vegapunk and I've been all over the waste… Although the chance of you being from somewhere normal is doubtful with those… abilities of yours." Nami looked him up and down his outfit was so outlandish she hadn't seen such vibrant dark clothes since she'd stolen those dresses from the Crimson Caravan Company. She looked to the Staw Hat dangling from the back of his neck and how it clashed with his dark outfit but said nothing.

"I'm from Vault 111 and I'm a human weapon… Whoops shouldn't have said that." Luffy said shutting his mouth and cursing himself he didn't even know this girl and here he was spouting secrets to her. Secrets Vegapunk had specifically said would change the world and not to tell anyone he didn't know.

"Human weapon? What does that mean? Can you do more than your already doing?" Nami questioned standing in front of Luffy who pursed his lips together and squinted his eyes.

"Ummmm… I didn't say Human weapon… I said ummm human well pond…" Luffy said through his odd face only to earn a strike from Nami.

"You're a terrible liar!" Nami berated him before moving her face closer to his hoping he'd break.

"Ummm look it's a long story and I'm in a rush I need to find Zoro's swords!" Luffy said hoping she would accept that instead of seeing through his avoidance of the question. Nami looked at him serious from a moment before smiling sneakily.

"I know where the swords are. If I give them to you, you tell me the secret alright?" Nami smirked as Luffy looked like cornered Brahmin before he sighed in defeat.

"Fine.. If you help me I'll tell you." Luffy conceded lowering his head he had only planned on telling Zoro since he had agreed to join him but this girl had managed to coerce him into telling.

"Hehehe good secrets are always worth something!" Nami chirped as she turned around and headed towards where she had pulled Luffy into the room and went into a bag of things she had collected so far pulling out three blades bundled together and threw them at Luffy.

"Ehhhh! You had them the whole time?" Luffy said in shock as Nami just stood there with a cat like grin on her face.

"Hehehe I didn't know you were looking for them. I thought I could get a high price for them since it's so rare to find actual swords in the waste. Lots of swordsmen have been popping up to prove their worth but the supply is so rare usually they make their own so I was sure I could make something off them." Nami said before getting in Luffy's face again.

"Now if you would be so kind I would like my payment for those swords." Nami smiled as Luffy edged back unnerved by her forwardness. She thought on whether he was a virgin from the way he was acting up pushed the thought out of her head.

"Fine… Dr. Vegapunk said I'm purity a means of rebirth. But he said it was at a price that to be reborn the slate had to be wiped clean first. He said I would know how to let out my true ability when the time came." Luffy spoke his voice grave and sad, his head looked towards the ground. Nami looked at the boy sadly before tilting up Luffy's head.

"Hey…Don't feel bad. If that's truly your purpose then what he meant by you'll know when to use it is when you're sure you can… If your meant to be our savior you can't be our calamity." Nami reassured Luffy who seemed to had gotten lost in his own thoughts but came back to reality when she tapped his shoulder.

"I'm going to finish up robbing these bastards blind. I think you have a friend who needs those swords. Till next time Luffy, your secrets safe with me hero." Nami said kissing Luffy's cheek causing him to blush immensely before she left out the door into the hallway leaving a stunned Luffy to touch his cheek.

"Ok got your swords Zoro its time for you to join my crew!" Luffy screamed out before turning to the nearest window and throwing himself out of it laughing like a madman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Zoro, Rika, and Coby~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ugh damn Zoro how much do you weigh?" Coby cried out as he dragged Zoro with Rika's help which wasn't much.

"Need whiskey…" Zoro murmured only to earn a hit from Rika. Coby threw out a protest of hitting a half dead man but it fell on deaf ears.

"Is that all you ever ask for Zoro! Damn drunk!" Rika hissed knowing for the last three nights she had fed him he had requested whiskey vodka or some type of alcohol.

"Hey you little brat I'm only asking because of the pain alright?" Zoro roared at the girl only for her to hit him again comically. The two had finally succeeded in getting Zoro into the Diner only for Rika's mother Alma to give off a stunned scream before rushing forward and hugging Rika to her.

"Rika! I was so worried when I couldn't find you and then I heard gunshots I thought the worst… Don't ever scare me like that again." Alma cried into Rika's hair as Rika hugged her mother back before pushing her away.

"It's ok mom I'm alright and we saved Zoro see." Rika pointed to the bleeding swordsman only for the Alma to repeat Rika's previous action and slam her fist down on the fallen swordsmen causing Coby to raise a hand against the violence only to lower it when seeing Alma eye him.

"Damn you swordsman you save my daughter only to risk her life?" Alma screeched as she went to punch Zoro again only for him to catch her fist and look up at her.

"Look lady I'm sorry I had asked your daughter to stop but she didn't. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. If it's worth anything if it hadn't been for her I would have been dead two days ago…" Zoro said standing up and leaning on a stool. The three stared at Zoro looking at his raggedy and blood stained clothes and shuddered wondering how much of it was his and how much of it from others.

"Umm Zoro not to be mean but you look terrible…" Rika said almost pinching her nose at the copper smell that was pungent on him. All three of them nodded their heads at once as Zoro sniffed himself while looking at his attire.

"Hmm this is how I usually look minus the cuts of course." Zoro said before both Rika and Alma scrunched their noses in disgust while Coby who had seen him before had to agree not a lot had changed with the swordsman.

Bullet blew through the window casuing the four of them to fall to the ground in an attempt to get away from the bullets as the sounds of growling hungry dogs came from outside. Zoro moved to the door and looked outside and saw almost 100 soldiers crowding the street with their guns aimed at the diner 5 soldiers were in front of the firing line three of them holding leashes to 3 very hungry snarling dogs. The other two were Helmpello and an above average tall blonde man with an axe for a hand.

Axe Hand Morgan stood at 6'9 with muscles that ripped through his uniform in his hand that still worked he held a wasteland made blade which like it could have once been a stop sign sharpened for lethality. His most disturbing feature would have to be his jaw it was a metal monstrosity that looked to be made out of metal wiring, rods, and drill bits.

"Pirate Butcher Zoro! Pink haired child! Come out with your hands held high and we won't burn down this god forsaken shit stain this town likes to call a Diner! Refuse and the woman and child will die with you, comply and we will take all of you just outside town and kill you by having this whole group of soldiers fire at you till they run out of bullets. Your choice, you have a minute!" Morgan screamed out terrifying Coby, Rika, and Alma while Zoro merely grinned wickedly pulling a blood caked bandana from his bicep and tying it to his head.

"Rika's mom I'm going to need as many bottles of whisky as you've got, a lighter and dry cloth. Coby I'm going to need you to stall for time till we are ready." Zoro said as he, Rika and Alma crawled away towards the back room leaving Coby. Coby took a deep breath and thought of what Luffy would do probably beat them all down he envied Luffy's strength but that wasn't everything he thought as he stood up.

"Ok we are going to come out we just need to know what happened to our friend he was heading to your base an hour ago?" Coby questioned as he stood looking out the window all of the soldiers looked like shadows all except for Morgan and the dogs they looked like demons.

"Straw Hat? He's probably dead I sent half of my men up to kill him! In those tight combat quarters no one but the one with the most guns win! And boy I don't think I have to tell you this but I have the most!" Morgan boomed as he wondered why he hadn't heard the defiant voice of the pirate butcher but before he could question.

"Daddy that's the boy that held me at gun point! Kill him first!" Helmpello cried out as tears stained his face and he tugged on Morgan's uniform. Morgan's eyes went livid at hearing the boy turning and kneeing the boy in his chest.

"Your pathetic! How dare you call me father! That scrawny little bastard got the jump on you? You weak little bastard… I have no son… " Morgan said spitting on Helmpello before kicking him to the ground and stomping on his rib cage.

"Hey Morgan!" A scream pulled Morgan's attention back to the Diner where on the roof Zoro stood with a wicked grin on his face. Morgan lifted his blade signally all the men to cock back their guns.

"So the Butcher shows himself at last. You ready to die Zoro?" Morgan looked at the green haired swordsman cockily whistling as the dog tamers let go of their beasts who ran forward into the Diner.

"More ready than you are for what's about to come… Rika Alma Coby now!" Zoro screamed as Moltov cocktails descended upon the soldiers who cried out when the bottles exploded catching the crowd on fire. Ten bottles were thrown into the biggest groups of soldiers who screamed in agony. Just then a figure landed to the side of Zoro with a huge smile on his face.

"Not how I would have done it but impressive. Good job Zoro!" Luffy laughed out before tossing the bundle of blades at Zoro who simply used on blade to free the others.

"Luffy… I'm going to be the greatest swordsman in the wastes if it ever comes to it and your holding me back… I'll cut you down understood?" Zoro said deathly serious.

"I'm going to be the King of the Wastes anything less would be unacceptable!" Luffy screamed out before disappearing again and reappearing by the water tower ripping a hole in it and letting it gush out to extinguish the fires and leaving crippled soldiers.

Morgan stood defiant despite the soldiers washing into his legs looked up to Zoro aiming his blade at him. Zoro pulled a bottle of whiskey from his pocket and took a swig before jumping off the roof to meet Morgan. Zoro held his swords out and eyed the captain preparing to strike.

"It's time to show you your place Captain try not to die." Zoro rushed at the captain slashing vertically catching Morgan's blade and spinning it out of his hand only to earn a kick to the chest knocking Zoro back a few feet. Morgan slashed wildly with his axe hand as Zoro merely dodged the blows almost laughing at how amateur they were before slashing at Morgan's chest cutting him lightly. Morgan howled in pain but kept attacking till he saw an opening to kick Zoro back again and aiming his axe at Zoro.

"You underestimate me Butcher a Captain like I can't waste my time being a mere swordsmen. Consider yourself lucky you are one of three I have deemed worthy to get blown away by my hand cannon! Now Die Criminal!" Morgan screamed out as the sound of a gun barrel could be heard clicking. Zoro's eyes widened as he realized what Morgan was about to do but quickly spun his blades through the thick mud before launching a tornado of mud at Morgan. Morgan chuckled before blasting in hand cannon at Zoro but eyes widened when his blast didn't make it through the tornado but caused it to expode launching numerous slashes through the air cutting into Morgan.

"You underestimate me Captain to believe such a cheap trick could bring me down!" Zoro screamed out slashing the earth causing it to crack towards Morgan before bursting out and slashing him cutting deep into his chest causing Morgan to fall to his knees.

"No no no no no NO I CAN'T LOSE I'M CAPTAIN AXE HAND MORGAN AND YOUR JUST SCUM!" Morgan screamed out going on the offensive and jumped intended to jump into the air and crash down with his axe, sadly that would prove his biggest as Zoro merely cut through the man putting away his blades and walking back towards the Diner where the sound of dogs could be heard.

"Tch you were barely a warm up.." Zoro grumbled as he wondered how the three inside the diner were handling the situation.

Coby pressed his weight against the door as he and Alma held the door while Rika searched through her and her mother's things to find a gun. An old assault rifle that Alma kept in case of raiders or even NCR but as the years drifted by she hadn't needed it so she had forgotten it and now it was lost.

"I don't get why we don't use my pistol?" Coby complained as he pushed into the backroom door.

"Oh I'm sorry how good of a shot are you? You have 4 bullets to put down 3 dogs how talented are you?" Alma Screamed as she pushed against the door glaring at Coby.

"Will you two stop fighting! Mom where is it?" Rika screamed as she ripped open boxes and looked under things till she finally hit the wall in frustration only for it to fall inward revealing a secret gun case where Rika pulled the assault rifle from.

"Haha I found it! Out of the way! Let those damn dogs come!" Rika Screamed out clicking off the safety, her mom had taught her how to use a gun at 7 said it was a necessary to survive in the wastes. Coby and Alma ran to duck behind Rika with Coby cocking back his pistol.

They waited hearing the growls till it was silent, all three of them going to inspect the silence only to see the corpses of three dead dogs and Zoro putting away his sword and smirking at their fearful faces. Just then Luffy came through the door wet with mud a crazy grin on his face.

"That was sooo awesome Zoro he jumped and went RAAAHH and you went AAAAAHHH and then he fell down on the ground and you walked off like nothing happened!" Luffy said repeating the movements from Zoro's battle for the three who hadn't seen it causing everyone to laugh.

"He was nothing worth getting pumped for all bark and no bite." Zoro shrugged before he took another swig of the whiskey bottle in his pocket. Disappointed he couldn't really show off to Luffy since Morgan was so weak.

"Well the town has looked better but with Axe Hand Morgan out of power hopefully things will get better." Rika sighed as she went behind the counter pulling out four Nuka-Cola's and hand them out to everyone but Zoro who was fine sipping on his whiskey.

They all drank in silence except for Luffy who kept bothering Alma with questions about cooking the dead dogs in the Diner only to earn a knot on his head for asking too much. They all laughed as Rika praised Zoro for his prowess while Coby tried to make Luffy stop with the dog eating. All was happy till a group of NCR soldiers burst into the room, with a skinny man walking in front of them to address the Diners occupants.

"Well that was a terrible experience… Half of them men burned the other half pummeled and broken it's hard to try and figure out who had it worst tonight. But what was a bad night wasn't entirely horrible since you all managed to defeat that fool of a man Morgan allowing someone who has the best interest of the town in mind… Me. For that we thank you Straw Hat and Butcher but as I am looking out for the towns best interests you three must leave immediately." The captain said as he looked two Luffy, Zoro, and Coby before having a tin cup thrown at his head by an angry Rika.

"What? They just put down Axe Hand and his son and this is how you repay them by kicking them out!? We should be throwing them a party in their honor!" Rika yelled but went silent when the captain approached her.

"I know what they've done Ms. Rika but they did it the wrong way and not only that the inventory of our NCR outpost savings is gone, while most of our battalion is injured leaving us open for attacks by raiders. These three must leave." The captain said looking to Luffy and Zoro who moved to leave as Coby stayed behind.

"I… Sir… I wish to stay and become… a soldier!" Coby said saluting the officer only for the captain to turn and leave.

"I'm sorry you have chosen the wrong associates to make requests like that boy." The captain said eyeing Luffy and Zoro.

"Who him? He's not an associate? You think I would accept a runt like that in my crew?" Luffy said looking to the hurt face of Coby giving the boy a blank and uncaring stare. Rika called to Luffy sadly in the distance.

"He's weak… too weak to do anything himself I mean he spent 2 years as Alvida's bitc….." Luffy started before getting punched by Coby knocking Luffy to the ground and continued to punch at Luffy till the soldiers pulled the fuming Coby off of Luffy.

"I've seen enough. Boy if you can pull half that fury into your combat skills I believe you will make a great soldier. Welcome to the NCR." The captain said saluting Coby before Luffy jumped off the ground and walked out of the Diner with Zoro in tow. Luffy gave Coby a smile before leaving making the pink haired boy tear up. Zoro and Luffy looked at each other and smiled to each other before Luffy pushed over Zoro into the mud from earlier.

"Hey What the fuck was that for?" Zoro screamed at a laughing Luffy who pinched his nose.

"You smell like death. We can't have your smell scaring off everyone we meet can we?" Luffy laughed as he walked forward slightly before getting tripped by Zoro and landing face first in the mud.

"You smell too you stretchy bastard!" Zoro roared as he got up and attempted to jump on Luffy only to watch as Luffy shoot both his hands to a far off building.

"Shouldn't have done that Zoro!" Luffy chuckled as the swordsman held on for dear life as they both shot forward at an alarming rate, till they were nothing but a spec in the horizon. Nami watched with a wicked smirk as she pin pointed their trajectory.

"Orange Town huh? Under the occupancy of the Buggy raiders. You choose the most interesting places to go don't you Luffy?" Nami smiled as she pulled a Brahmin attached to a cart behind her and headed in the direction Luffy and Zoro had blasted towards.


	9. An Alliance

_Greeting and good evening from you lord and master dreadgod XD all stand and appluad my greatness! (crickets chirp) moving on this chapter is very Luffy Nami heavy just throwing that out there hope everyone enjoys and please review it makes my day even if all you have to say is you like it ^_^_

_ An Alliance_

In certain parts of the waste land the heat becomes so unbearable it can actually cook a live mole rat to a crisp. It is here we find our heroes having finished their last provisions now slumping through the wastes in hopes to come across food or better water. Luffy and Zoro had long since ditched their shirts and made turbans out of them and both Luffy and Zoro had thought to eat their shoes but the scorching desert prevented any ideas of taking them off. Luffy looked left to right before falling to the ground dead tired.

"Heh… Zoro… I think we are going to die if we… don't get out of this heat soon…" Luffy panted his tongue comically stretching out of his mouth and down past his chin. He regretted everything about his clothing choice at this moment how the hell was he supposed to know that black was the worse color to wear out in the sun. If he could choose again he would have worn a vest and some shorts and would be done with it but it was much too late for that.

"If I had known I would have died from heat exhaustion I would have stayed in the cage and got shot. This sucks…" Zoro huffed as he dragged himself close by Luffy. He had been this way before at least leaving Shell Town there were two big cities nearby Orange Town or Windmill. Since Windmill was currently occupied by most of NCR's army and they had saw nothing they must have been heading towards Orange Town.

"Well you said we were heading towards a town and now where are we?" Luffy panted out to drained to look towards Zoro. The swordsmen had pointed them in a direction he thought was where the next city was and here they are. Lost.

"Well you didn't have to listen to me! I mean you've been travelling to don't you know where we are going?" Zoro questioned looking towards the straw hatted boy who merely shook his head.

"Nope this is my first time travelling… Coby helped find our way to Shell Town all I did was run in the directions he pointed to." Luffy laughed out regretting it moments later as he felt himself dry out a little more.

"Well then you're no help!" Zoro said lifting his arm to strike his companion but lowering it in exhaustion. He had been like this multiple times before but dumb luck had always saved him before such as running into a random caravan, or a kind merchant, or even a stream.

Just then the ground started to rumble beneath Zoro and Luffy's feet as they looked in the direction of the noise only for both of their eyes to widen in shock as a huge herd of Brahmin ran towards them. It was Zoro's instinct to run to the side while Luffy stood stunned before his eyes sparkled .

"It's a miracle! FOOD!" Luffy screamed as he ran towards the Brahmin and tackled the front runner trying to bite him but being knocked over and tangled in multiple Brahmin's legs. Zoro watched in shock as Luffy was pulled away by the herd into the distance before looking at the trampled Brahmin Luffy had knocked over and licking his lips. He would catch up to the rubber man later assuring himself that Luffy would be able to handle whatever came.

"Dumb luck strikes again. Thank you thank you." Zoro thanked no one as he pulled his katana and looked at the Brahmin menacingly drool escaping the side of his mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Luffy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gah stupid two-headed cow!" Luffy screamed as he bit into the leg of one of the Brahmin while pulling his limbs to himself causing the front runners to topple over as the rest of the herd trampled them and continued running. Unfortunately for Luffy he was caught once again within the stampeding Brahmins legs and pulled away again. It went like this for the next ten minutes till all the Brahmin came to a screeching halt at the sound of gun fire.

"Hey Hey you damn Brahmin you better go back from where you came or the Buggy raiders are going to make steaks out of you all!" A taller man with makeup painted on his face screamed as he shot off a clip from his assault rifle. As the Brahmin turned to leave the many watched in surprise as they left a tangled man boy behind. As the man went to inspect the boy, the boy stirred before untangling himself and shooting out his arm to grab a straggling Brahmin and pulled it towards him.

"Bout time you things stop!" Luffy yelled drooling running from his mouth as he bit into the Brahmins leg. Luffy ripped into his leg as he felt a gun barrel touch the back of his neck. The raider never saw the Brahmin leg hit him as Luffy took another bit out of the leg he had torn off.

"Buggy raiders?" Luffy questioned as he looked to the raider on the ground his outfit made of old rags with painted with spots to give them a clownish feature. Luffy turned to look at the small town in front of him. Taking another bite of the leg he walked forward into the town.

"Hmm wonder if Zoro is alright?... Eh he's probably good I still have to wait in this town till he gets here. Ugh hopefully something entertaining happens.." Luffy whined as he saw people look at him through the dusty windows only to hide quickly as soon as they were caught watching. Screaming alerted Luffy to a door that busted open when an orange haired vixen was thrown through it.

Nami coughed up blood as she looked to the three raiders exiting the building one pulling back on his pants. Nami struggled to get up before a boot came down on her face knocking her back down. She had gotten in big trouble this time a simple job rob the raider carrying the map blind but unfortunately his friends had decided to interrupt right before she could grab it. She had gone for her knife but their guns were already trained on her and so led her to being in her current situation.

"So this is the little thieving bitch that I've heard sooo much about. Buggy is gonna want to meet you." The raider who had kicked her said as the guy who had his pants down stopped him.

"Hey we don't have to give her up yet do we I mean fuck look at her, that slut is made for taking it." The raider said as the other raider who had yet to do anything agreed quietly as he looked over her with leering eyes. The more reserved raider looked to the other two with distain.

"Idiots both of you! Haven't you heard about her NightStalker Nami a deadly theif who prays on the lustful and foolish? Her calling card is leaving the poor fucker she conned with their pants around their ankles and their dicks in their mouths. The moment we let our guard down she'll kill us all and walk off with Buggy's map." The raider said before turning back towards Nami only to see the shine of a blade as Nami drove her knife through the man's throat pulling out his holstered pistol and shooting the two other raiders.

"While not technically my style it'll work now where's that map?" Nami searched through the raiders belongings grabbing their cash and valuables before finding the map. Smiling to herself she opened the map and looked it over, a way into downtown L.A. where fabled riches were said to be held. A risky expedition to go on her own but she was sure she could find people stupid enough to follow her in. Her mind quickly went to that of the outlandish Luffy who she had attempted to follow she wondered what had happened to him but she quickly pushed the thought out of her head now was not the time to think.

"Who the fuck is shooting? These people are supposed to be hostages! I'm gonna personally take you idiots to Bugg…." A band of raiders came from around the corner and saw Nami standing over the dead raiders. They all lifted their guns to fire till a flurry of rubber fists rained down from the roof before a blood covered Luffy landed on top of them, his hat covering his eyes. Nami looked at him in fear at his menacing appearance before the boy pushed his hat out of his eyes and smiled to her.

"Hey Nami funny running into you here!" Luffy laughed as he walked to the girl who was stunned speechless for a moment before smiling back.

"Hehe yeah weird coincidence… Why are you covered in blood?" Nami said stiffening at the bright smile Luffy was wearing it made him look dangerous and not in the bad ass way. Psychopathic was the word that wrung through her head as she looked at him but she dismissed the thought.

"Huh oh I had a piece of one of those two-headed cows that ran me over and it was bleeding." Luffy said seriously before Nami crushed her fist down on his head.

"You're supposed to cook your food idiot! Everything in the waste is irradiated cooking it pushes out some of the toxins!" Nami screamed as she wiped her hand of the blood covering Luffy. She pulled a water bottle from her pack and dumped the contents on Luffy's head making the boy whine slightly.

"Hey that's wet Nami!" Luffy pouted as he shook the water off him only to earn another fist to the head.

"You were already wet stupid" Nami screamed watching Luffy fall to the ground again before she calmed down and walked over to the raider pack that Luffy had crushed. She quickly picked the raiders of all their valuables turning to see Luffy staring at her.

"Hey Nami join my crew." Luffy asked happily beside the bump that quickly became apparent on his head. Nami looked at the boy in disbelief before shaking her head.

"No I'm sorry I have other things that take priority before… What do you need a crew for anyway?" Nami questioned it was hard for her to hear what him and the pink haired boy were talking about after the defeat of Alvida, something about the king of the wastes but she wasn't sure what that entitled.

"I need a crew to help me become the King of the Wastes!" Luffy said proudly watching Nami giggle slightly at his statement before her eyes went wide and then into deep thought.

"King of the wastes huh? You know the strongest of the strong have made their way to the down town district… A place where no one group has territory…. A constant warzone where nightmares live… Would you go down town to that war?" Nami asked expecting Luffy to say no.

"Hell yeah! I want the world to know my name! I want to make my brothers proud!" Luffy said thinking of Sabo and Ace both were already in the wastes making a name for themselves he only hoped he could catch up. Nami smiled brightly before concocting a plan.

"Hmm well then I'll join you, but not as part of your crew… Consider what we have as a partnership or better yet an alliance." Nami said with a smile on her face as she looked at a confused Luffy.

"Umm but wouldn't that mean you were joining my crew?" Luffy said scratching his head through his straw hat only for Nami to giggle again at his confusion.

"No it means that you and I have similar interests in down town and when I have collected what I want you will let me leave no questions asked." Nami said trying to be as easy to understand as she could due to Luffy's slow headedness. Luffy scratched his head once more before looking at her with a blank face.

"What is it you want?" Luffy pondered as he looked to Nami who proceeded to open her pack once more and pull out a medium sized tin box and open it.

"This is what I want." Nami said with a smile showing Luffy the money she had most recently collected while out on her tour. There was nearly twenty thousand packed into the tin neatly. Luffy looked on with disinterest at the money before looking to Nami and back again. Nami began feeling as if she had made a mistake in trusting Luffy maybe he wasn't as innocent as he let on, she calmly lowered one arm to her knife ready to defend her money if necessary. Luffy didn't seem to notice Nami reaching for her weapon dangerously instead smiling and laughing.

"If that's all you want then sure, you can have all the money we get on the way." Luffy laughed out not understanding what was so important about money. Nami was taken aback by the selflessness of the boy's words and looked at him warily before glaring at him.

"Then I'm sure you're going to want something in return for the money huh?" Nami scowled thinking of all the men she had met along her travels always interested in one thing. Luffy smiled and nodded his head fast causing Nami to growl.

"Yeah I expect you to help me along the way. I mean you made it here before me and hmmm… I don't really know when you left Shell Town but you still made it here me and Zoro got lost forever." Luffy said causing Nami's scowl to disappear and a smile replace it.

"Oh you two got lost? Well yeah I'm pretty good at navigating I could help out a lot in that." Nami smiled proudly a dream of hers quickly popped into her head before she pushed it out no time to dream she had something to do.

"Ok then its decided you navigate for me and any money we come by you can have." Luffy smiled as he held out his hand Nami looked at his hand hesitantly biting her lip in doubt.

"So I have your word as soon as I have what I need I can leave whenever I want and you won't try and stop me?" Nami asked quietly bringing her hand close to Luffy's but not yet touching it.

"You have my word." Luffy said smiling as Nami's hand finally grabbed his and they shook. It was in that moment Coby's words of advice wandered their way through Luffy's head.

"_If you have enough you can have anything." _Luffy quickly wondered what she wanted but the thoughts were quickly eliminated as Nami broke personal space barriers again and hugged Luffy. Luffy taken off guard was almost knocked down by the force of the hug. Nami buried her head into Luffy's neck before whispering.

"Your insane you know that… going into down town with no thoughts of the treasures with in. Thank you Luffy you have no idea how much this means to me!" Nami whispered before letting go of a once again red Luffy causing Nami to giggle again.

"Umm… you're welcome." Luffy mumbled as he looked away from the orange haired girl. He had no idea why but he felt like he was on fire at the moment. He glanced back at her, her fiery hair glimmering in the mid-day sun as her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with happiness and her pink lips curved into a huge smile. Luffy felt his face go redder before Nami brought him out of it with a snap of her fingers.

"Wasteland to Luffy? You alive in there idiot?" Nami snapped playfully smiling knowing exactly what she was doing to Luffy. It had been so long since she had played with someone so innocent usually people in the waste matured fast because most died young but Luffy wasn't from the waste, he was just a sheltered Vault boy.

"Ummm yeah I'm alive just thought I was dreaming for a second." Luffy said before seeing Nami smack him again.

"What did I tell you about that?" Nami barked a light blush peppering her cheeks at the implications of Luffy's words. She was alright with flirting with guys but she was not ok with people flirting with her it made her feel… vulnerable.

"I'm sorry Nami." Luffy whined out as Nami smiled down at him happy with her alliance with the Straw hat boy. Hoping it didn't end like her usual alliances. Nami's eyes closed and memories of multiple groups of men people she thought she could trust threatened to sell her to slavers. She slit each of their throats in the night and left before they had met up with the slaver group. She was naïve back then, she was just hoping she wasn't still being naïve in believing there were still good people in the wastes.

"It's ok Luffy… you didn't do anything wrong." Nami apologized helping Luffy up who rubbed his already welted head. The two looked at each other and smiled before a widow broke from behind the two. As they both turned to look at what was going on a loud explosion followed by a mushroom cloud decimated a building knocking both of them to the ground. Luffy got up first as his head started to pound and his vision blurred he felt a hand grip his and pull him away from the explosion and into a random building closing the door behind them. Luffy looked to see Nami looking at him worriedly running a hand across his forehead.

"Luffy! Luffy are you ok?" Nami practically screamed as she looked at the sickly looking boy. He was pure of course his first dose of strong radiation would put him on his ass. She only hoped he didn't get sick radiation sickness in the wasteland meant two things ghoulification or death, she hoped neither for Luffy. She quickly went to her pack and grabbed a RadAway pulling out a syringe needle and attaching it to the pack before finding a vein in Luffy and injecting the boy.

"Nami… ugh my head is… fuzzy." Luffy mumbled as he through his head from side to side before Nami grabbed his head and held him steady. Nami brought her head close to Luffy's head trying to get the boy to focus on her.

"I know Luffy your suffering from radiation sickness it will pass soon you just have to stay focused if you keep moving your allowing it to spread throughout your body. Please Luffy focus on me!" Nami whimpered as she watched her friend clench his eyes shut and grind his teeth in pain his shaking becoming more violent.

"I… I can't… It hurts… everything hurts!" Luffy screamed out as he thrashed around on the floor only his head staying in place due to Nami holding it. Nami was practically in tears as she felt his temperature heat up drastically knowing if she didn't stop his thrashing soon he would surely be permanently damaged by the radiation. Nami thought quickly before coming up with a single idea. Lowering her head a little further till her breath met his Nami trapped Luffy's lips in hers, causing the Straw hat boy's eyes to shoot open.

In a stunned shock Luffy's movement came to a halt as he simply watched the closed eyed Nami kiss him softly. Luffy felt the pain fade slightly, as he held still till it was a dull throbbing in his head watching Nami in quiet comfort. She finally opened her eyes slowly after what seemed like forever blushing furiously at the sight of Luffy merely staring up at her. She wanted to hit him but after thinking for a moment realized him focusing his eyes on her probably helped despite her embarrassment. Nami slowly pulled her head away from Luffy's both staring at each other before she looked away.

"Umm how are you feeling?" Nami asked rubbing Luffy's cheek slightly not sure if the red hue was from her kiss or his almost sickness. Luffy blinked at her wide eyed before smiling.

"Not fuzzy anymore but really hot." Luffy said simply not knowing the implications of his words as Nami stole a glance of Luffy's lower quarters to prove her suspicions. She was right. Nami laughed loud before the door burst opened and a group of Buggy raiders came in surrounding the two before either could move.

"Buggy wants both of you… NOW!" The raider screamed as he nodded his head to the other raiders. Two raiders hit Nami and Luffy with the butt of their guns knocking both unconscious before picking them up and turning to leave.

To Be Continued…


	10. Buggy the Clown

_BWahahahahaha I have returned my loyal servants and slaves bow to your master and feel blessed! (Crickets) whatever anyway im back and better than ever i got stuck on this chapter for the longest time because i really hate buggy... and I got a job but mostly because i hate Buggy :P read and review my friends hope its good ^_^_

Buggy the Clown

Luffy felt very confused at the moment when he awoke with a headache trying to remember the past events. His alliance with Nami, an explosion, a kiss, then the raiders busted the door down and knocked him unconscious… "_Wait what?"_ Luffy thought thinking back to his training with Vegapunk and then his fight with Alvida he had taken blows to the head before and simply kept going without a care in the world. But a simple shot from the butt of a gun had knocked him cold. Why?

Luffy went to stand up but found himself in a very cramped cage with all his body in pain, he hadn't felt this type of pain since before his time with Vegapunk as he looked at the blue and black splotches all over his body. Luffy's eyes widened as he went to pull at his nose only for it not to move. He wasn't rubber anymore… Luffy panicked as he looked out of his cage to see a large group of nearly fifty men around his drinking and laughing around him. Luffy thought to Nami for a moment, the navigator would probably be in roughly the same condition as he himself, before freaking out and attempting to break out of the cage only succeeding in paining himself more.

"Nami where are you?!" Luffy screamed out causing all the raiders to stop their merriment and eye him dangerously. There were many whispered words before a man started pushing his way past the raiders to stand in front of Luffy.

He was of average height maybe slightly taller than Luffy himself with three pony tails shooting up in different directions on his head adding to his height. His hair looking to be a natural brunette with a poor bright blue dye running through it dripping to the lower part of his sad clown face makeup. His most noticeable trait on his face was his bulbous round red nose. His outfit consisted of baggy polkadot pants being held up loosely by a faded green belt and matching suspenders. He wasn't muscular but he wasn't scrawny either as he carried what looked like a cannon on his back.

"Gyahahaha so this is the bastard that knocked the shit out of Bobo and his crew? Scrawny little shit isn't he? I've seen Bobo take down a full grown Yoa Guai and this runt takes down him and his crew? Tell me boy how did you do it?" The man questioned the captive Luffy who stared blankly at the man. Luffy couldn't help what came next as his silence exploded into a torrid of laughter causing everyone present to shake their heads while sweating. The man in front of Luffy crouched and scowled at Luffy holding three knives in his fingers like a claw before gliding them across the bars of Luffy's cage.

"Did I say something funny? What the fuck are you laughing at?!" The man spat with venom as he figured where he was going to stick his knifes in the boy. Luffy continued to laugh hysterically before calming down enough to choke out a few words.

"Your hahahahaha! Your nose! It's so red and puffy!" Luffy choked out as he continued to laugh causing all the men to back away from the man in front of Luffy in fear of the man's temper about the certain subject.

"How dare you laugh at my fucking nose you brat I'll cut you to ribbons!" The man roared as he reached into stab Luffy in the gut but before he could touch the still laughing Luffy an arm caught his. Buggy looked to Luffy's savior with a livid expression before scowling at her.

"Not like that Buggy." Nami stated as she let go of Buggy's arm before he cut her own arm to ribbons. She looked down to Luffy with an annoyed stare before turning back to the clown who had finally formed words through his rage.

"Ms. Nami a warning if you ever stop me from executing a man again I'll have you take his place…" Buggy fumed out as he turned his view back to Luffy and tried thrusting his hand back at the Straw hatted boy.

"I was just trying to persuade you into a more flashy execution for this idiot, but if you insist." Nami said causing Buggy to once again stop his movement and smile at her wickedly.

"Flashy? You know I love flashy… what do you have in mind?" Buggy questioned putting his three knives away and turning towards Nami.

"Maybe take him out with a Mini Nuke?" Nami smiled evilly as she tapped the launcher on Buggy's back causing the clown to chuckle grimly.

"Gyahahaha not a bad idea! Nothing more flashy than vaporization…" Buggy said as he told him men to scoot back a healthy distance walking away himself leaving Nami and a quiet Luffy. Luffy looked up to Nami with blank eyes as she looked down at him with the same annoyed face.

"I'm sorry Luffy he has the map and I need it back I… I'm going to join his crew… good bye." Nami said biting her lip as she turned away from him in shame.

"I understand you need that map for the money it will bring you. I hope everything works out for you Nami." Luffy said smiling brightly as he stretched his arms feeling the pain dissipate slightly. Nami looked back at him devastated by his words, why didn't he hate her? She strengthened herself and continued on till she was standing by Buggy a great distance away from Luffy.

"Normally I wouldn't use a mini nuke to take care of a single person but this kid really pisses me off…" Buggy muttered as he loaded the launcher taking the time to make sure everything was perfect, while it was a great weapon mini nuke launchers or Fat Boys as they were called in the waste were wide known for malfunctioning and killing their owners in a mushroom cloud of their own creating.

"Whatever just… just do it." Nami spoke softly but the sadness in her voice was evident as Buggy turned to her with surprise.

"You know I didn't give a lot of question to why Straw Hat over there saved your life. I mean your incredibly… built any man would rush to try and impress and take advantage of that but now seeing those sad eyes… Your head isn't in the game is it Ms. Nami?" Buggy chuckled darkly as he saw the girl freeze up for a couple seconds before throwing on a façade.

"Me? I'm right her Buggy. I'll kill the idiot myself if that's what you want." Nami said confidently as Buggy grinned at her sadistically before pushing the Fat Boy into her arms causing Nami's eyes to widen.

"If you're here then kill the runt." Buggy sneered looking deep into the lying eyes of the woman in front of him. His hands went to his 3 knives and lifted them in front of him.

"Me? But I… I couldn't steal your kill I mean he… He insulted you…. And and I think that your men would like to see their leader take the idiots life not some new comer..." Nami said weakly as she held on to the very heavy Fat Boy which caused her almost to fall as Buggy closed the distance between them till his face was in her face.

"Consider this your initiation as well as personal favor to my greatness now do it! Do it or I'll stab your thieving ass and throw you to my men… You have no idea how much everyone would love to get to know you." Buggy smiled evilly as she watched Nami lift the heavy launcher onto her shoulder and aim it at Luffy. She watched through the targeting system as it locked on Luffy's position before she was merely a button press away.

Nami gulped as she looked at Luffy through the close up lens on the launcher, the boy was still suffering from radiation poisoning if only she could stall for another few minutes. Nami gulped as she felt the cold but sharp knives of Buggy press lightly on her abdomen as the insane clown looked at her through sadistic eyes. Nami did the only thing she could think to do as she swung the launcher at Buggy who merely dodged it and countered cutting into her forearm causing the thief to scream and fall to the ground in pain.

"NAMI!" Luffy screamed as he felt rage burn inside him as he grabbed the bars on the cage and slowly but surely bent them so he could escape. He looked to Nami as she was kicked down by Buggy who went to grab the launcher for himself and aim it at Luffy.

"Stupid woman! You just fucked everything up! Now watch as your little friend dies flashily! GYAHAHA!" Buggy screamed madly as he looked down the sight only to see an empty cage he lowered the sight to inspect where he went when he heard screaming from the sidelines.

The buggy raiders watched in horror as a man with three swords cut a path through their ranks and ran at Buggy all readying their guns before two men stopped their attack warning that they would shoot Buggy himself.

Buggy looked to the swordsman rapidly approaching and then to Nami who now had the free Luffy standing by her with his hat falling into his eyes a frown on his face. Buggy grimaced slightly before putting away his knives and pressing buttons on a device on his wrist. As Zoro finally reached Buggy to strike he was shocked to see that the man had disappeared into nothing.

"Shit he has a stealth boy!" Nami screamed as Luffy gave a questioning look and Zoro slashed around randomly as the shuffling in the dirt let him know where the clown was. Zoro was a trained swordsmen but even he had trouble when opponents used the device which turned the user invisible for a short duration.

_The RobCo Stealth Boy 3001 is a personal stealth device worn on one's wrist. It generates a modulating field that transmits the reflected light from one side of an object to the other making the bearer almost invisible to the untrained eye_.

Zoro looked for the shuffling of the dirt to see where Buggy's had gone but it was too late as he hear the sound of blades being drawn and the agony of being stabbed straight through the right of his abdomen. Buggy flickered back into visibility with a grim smile on his face before a rubber fist knocked him back several feet and on to his back.

"ZORO! Are you ok?" Luffy said at the slumped over swordsman but before he could get a reply he quickly picked up both Zoro and a protesting Nami and ran as the raiders started firing at them. As they shot Luffy turned briefly and watched as the majority of them fall to the ground unconscious. Two raiders walked slowly out of the crowd of unconcious promising to hunt and kill the three.

Luffy stopped running as soon as he felt that they were safe from the bullets that could be heard in the distance. The three quickly taking refuge in an abandoned house with Zoro slumping against a wall, his blood running down the wall as he slowly sat down. Nami quickly opened her pack and pulled out a MedKit and a few Stimpacks and ripped off Zoro's already raggedy shirt revealing all of Zoro's still healing wounds and his new ones.

"Hey women what do you think you're doing? I can handle this." Zoro said stubbornly as he pushed her away and attempted to stand only for Nami to smash her fist into his head.

"No you idiot how the hell are any of these cuts fine? Half of them are infected and the other half will be infected soon now lie down and shut the fuck up!" Nami screamed causing Zoro to shrink a bit before looking to Luffy with an angry scowl on his face.

"Luffy who the hell is this bitch?!" Zoro screamed causing Nami eyes to go white with rage and hit Zoro multiple times in the head comically as Luffy sat off to the side laughing at his friend's antics.

"Oh yeah Zoro this is Nami. Nami this is Zoro. " Luffy said with a smiled causing both of them to turn their anger on the rubber man screaming curses at him while Luffy laughed. It took a moment for things to calm down and with the help of half a bottle of whiskey and half a hit of Med-X, a needle injected painkiller, Zoro had calmed down enough for Nami to start operating on him.

"What the fuck happened to this guy?" Nami gasped as she looked at the numerous slashes across his chest, wounds that hadn't even been properly cared for some not even sewn up. Nami felt repulsed by the dark purple color of his wounds quickly stabbing multiple Stimpacks into the man's chest. Luffy looked on in morbid fascination stars practically appeared in his eyes as he imagined the battle that had done that to the swordsmen.

Nami quickly looked over to Luffy who seemed to be day dreaming wishing she could smack him but currently she was busy attempting to fix up the swordsmen. She hoped she had enough bandages and stitching knowing this would be bloody she looked to Luffy.

"Umm Luffy this isn't going to be pretty, I have enough Stimpacks to fix this but this is going to get messy. I think you should keep watch outside because as soon as I start I won't be able to stop or we might lose him you understand?" Nami asked looking to Luffy who jumped up from his sitting position a serious expression on his face.

"I understand try to keep him quiet if he starts screaming… I'm going to try to draw them all to the other side of town. Take care of Zoro Nami I'll be back as soon as I can." Luffy turned to leave opening the door to leave.

"Luffy wait! Buggy's launcher… The radiation you can't handle it you weren't born in the wastes you can barely handle a subtle dose but if a heavy dose like that hits you again it could… kill you. Be careful please." Nami begged not turning to look at him as she pulled a horribly stitched stitching out of one of the swordsman's wounds.

"Shishishi don't worry so much he will never touch me with that thing again!" Luffy smiled as he closed the door behind him leaving Zoro and Nami hoping no one had tracked them to this spot. The last thing he needed is for Buggy to launch one of those explosions at the house they were hiding out in. Luffy used his gear second to dash away just as he had to get here till he was on the other side of town.

"There you are Straw Hat!" A man screamed as he jumped off the roof of a building landing on the ground with a loud boom he was a wild looking man with white hair jutting out from everywhere giving the appearance of fur. He let out a low growl as he set his eyes on Luffy. Luffy for his part stood in wonderment at the man's wonderful ability to grow hair and was tempted to applaud it but his thoughts were cut off as a loud whistle made him cover his ears.

A roar that would make a normal man shit himself came from behind a building as loud movement moved towards their position. It was a large cat like beast with scarred flesh, no hair, half a tail, and enlarged claws and teeth. It growled menacingly as it approached the both of them. The wild man looked at Luffy's face and mistook it for a stunned silent face.

"Hahaha I see your stunned with fear from Richie don't worry though he won't be killing you Buggy has ordered us to bring you, the swordsman, and the bitch back alive. But he didn't say that I couldn't rough you up before that. Now any last words before you die to Wild Man Moji!" Moji screamed out as he waited for a response but Luffy was silent .

"That's an ugly kitty…" Luffy finally spoke blankly clearly offending both Moji and Richie who both looked down in devastation. Moji let out one more battle cry before throwing himself at Luffy in rage. Luffy dodged each of the attacks before punching Moji in the abdomen hard enough to cause the wild man to cough up blood. Moji back flipped backwards and whistled at Richie to attack.

Richie quickly went to tackle Luffy knocking the rubber man off his feet and on to the ground his sharp claws and teeth went straight for Luffy's neck but the rubber man held his claws away with his arms while head head-butted the creature knocking a tooth loose causing the beast to roar in pain. Luffy expanded his body into a balloon launching the cat off him and on to the ground. Moji had already come back and dived at Luffy with a knife he carried Luffy grabbed the man by the hair and slammed him into the ground beside him as Luffy stood looking for the mutated cat. A noise from behind him alerted him to the cats presence but it was too late as Richie bit into his shoulder while ripping his claws over Luffy's back causing Luffy to scream in pain. As quickly as Luffy had stood he slammed down on his back in an attempt to crush Richie. Richie whimpered in pain as he let go of Luffy blood leaking from Luffy's back as he stumbled forward.

"Heh… heh… heh… not bad Straw Hat… but after you made the rest of the crew pass out its only expected that you're a freak of nature. I think after Buggy tortures you I will skin you alive and make a pelt out of you!" Moji growled out as he lunged forward with his knife and slashed at Luffy's neck, only for Luffy to grab his arm and flip him onto the ground. A painful snap could be heard ad Moji cried in pain. Luffy kicked him in the back of the head hard enough to slam him into the ground. Richie let out another whimper as the beast crawled over to Moji's practically dead corpse and licked his face.

"Don't worry ugly cat, fur dude isn't dead… just in a lot of pain." Luffy spoke as he walked over to the beast and gave it a mournful but reassuring pet. The creature growled lowly but laid down near his master not wanting to fight any longer. Luffy gave the beast a good bye pat before walking back towards Nami and Zoro.

An Explosion blew up the nearest building to him and seconds later another as shrapnel and debris flew at Luffy hitting knocking him to the ground. Luffy looked back just in time to see a large piece of building flying at Richie and Moji surely going to kill them. Luffy activated Second Gear and caught the piece of building before it could hit the two allowing Richie enough time to pull Moji away while Luffy's world darkened. Radiation.

Luffy cursed inwardly as he felt his skin tingly painfully he tried to run away from it but the layer of radiation was so thick he seemed to be caught in a fog. Luffy felt his open wounds sting painfully as he fell to his knees breathing hard.

"Kyahahaha! I have never seen such an Idiot have you Cabaji? You actually saved your enemy? How pathetic!" A voice laughed through the fog, Luffy felt like he knew the voice but his mind was sluggish and dark his eyes were open so wide but he could see so little.

"It was noble for you to save Moji and his stupid cat but nobility is dead boy… As will you in a moment…" Another voice spoke this one unfamiliar to Luffy but this one seemed closer to him. Luffy felt the tip of a blade poke at his side just deep enough to draw blood causing Luffy to grunt in pain and launch his fist around him. Cabaji dodged out of the way easily smirking so much for this man's strength.

"Almost got me not bad for one suffering radiation sickness… I actually think we will be doing you a favor killing you now." Cabaji mocked as he kicked Luffy in the face hearing the crunch of his nose being smashed. Luffy's hands went to his nose in pain as he tried to fight back, there was now a numbness in his system that was working its ways up his legs. Luffy stood up and was quickly knocked off his feet by a swift kick to his legs.

"Don't hurt him too much Cabaji! I want this bastard to know pain… I want him to beg me for his life! Then I want to kill that stupid slut and swordsman in front of him… only then will I allow him to d!" Buggy was cut of as he felt a blade pierce his backside, he looked down and watched the blade go straight through him.

"AAAAAAHHH! FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Buggy screamed as he pulled himself forward off the blade and aimed his pistol behind him and watched as the blade cute the barrel off his gun. A heavily bandaged weak looking Zoro stood there wiping the blood of his blade.

"You got a cheap shot in last time clown… I'm going to kill you for that." Zoro roared as he pulled his sword over his head watching as Buggy screamed and cried. A sadistic smile grew across Zoro's face as he slashed down only for his blade to be interrupted by Cabaji.

"If you want Buggy you will have to go through me." Cabaji said threateningly earning a smirk from Zoro. Zoro drew back his sword and tied his bandana to his head giving him a devilish smile.

"Heh don't worry I was planning on killing all of you! Hey bitch, go make sure Luffy is alright!" Zoro roared as he threw himself at Cabaji easily pushing the other swordsmen back on to defense as Buggy wailed on the ground.

"I should have let you die asshole!" Nami raged as she was tempted to smack the man and leave him for Buggy to kill she rushed passed him to Luffy whose skin had almost started peeling despite the light radiation. All Nami felt was a slight nausea from the thin level although the radiation had had some time to disperse Luffy could have gotten a pretty heavy dose. Nami quickly injected a RadAway to Luffy she wondered if it was too soon for another injection and hoped that he wouldn't suffer addiction.

"Hey Luffy? Can you hear me?" Nami asked quietly close to his ear only earning a groan as she lifted his surprisingly light body up and pulled him to a radiation free zone. She pulled off his Straw hat and checked his head seeing that he was running a fever and was slightly drooling blood.

"Nami?" Luffy whispered as he moved his head to look Nami in the eyes. His vision had started to return as he orange locks came into view.

"Yeah it's me you idiot…" Nami spoke quietly as she made sure the radaway was doing its job while she cleaned his neck and back lacerations.

"You smell nice…" Luffy whispered as he sniffed loudly causing the orange haired girl to blush before hitting him.

"That's not something you say right now! I told you to stay away from the radiation you idiot you could have died." Nami said kissing Luffy's head and watching as his energy returned. Luffy hopped up off the ground not worrying about the cuts from Richie and stretched.

"Shishishishi much better! Nami stay nearby if that bulb nosed bastard shoots one of those things I want you within grabbing distance so we can get out of here alright?" Luffy ordered as he looked to Nami who gave a confident nod. He turned to Buggy who had gotten up and hobbled away towards his Fat Man. Luffy caught Buggy before he could get to the weapon knocking the man into the ground with a crunch.

"Not this time big nose! I'm gonna kick the crap out of you for stabbing Zoro!" Luffy screamed as he kicked Buggy into the air grabbed his shoulders and slammed him into the ground again. A pained wale could be heard as Buggy attempted to lift himself he looked over to Cabaji as he received yet another cut by Zoro it was obvious that Cabaji was out of his league.

"Wait! I… I have money and hostages Ill let you have it and let the hostages go if you just let us go! I'm sorry I'll leave just just let me go!" Buggy cried as he grabbed on to Luffy's ankle pleadingly. Luffy looked down at the man, his clown painting having run from tears and blood, and pulled his leg away from the man.

"Zoro… take his sword and break it… Nami grab all the weapons from the other raiders. Big nose you and your thugs free the hostages. Then. Get. The. Fuck. Out." Luffy ordered as he followed a crawling Buggy towards a building in the distance the pitiful man sniveled and sobbed all the way over there before clearing his throat as they got closer to the building.

"You're not what I expected from his brother. I met him twice he was terrifying as well but he was pure evil. Killing, raping, and torturing all things he did for fun. He wouldn't give a shit if I took a town hostage! Why aren't you like him!" Buggy screamed before Luffy picked him up and slammed him against the building livid eyes.

"What do you know?! Where is Ace and Sabo!" Luffy screamed as his grip smashed the muscles in Buggy's shoulders. Buggy cried out in pain as the bones started to crunch he jerked around in the rubber man's grip but to no avail.

"Who the fuck is Sabo?! I know Ace though. He is one hell of a raider, Whitebeard's second general Hell Storm Ace. He helped me sneak away with that Fat Man and let me loose to cause problems all over the NCR. He's one hell of a flashy guy compared to your shitty ass!" Buggy screamed out as he felt Luffy's fist close farther.

"You're lying! My brother isn't a raider he couldn't have let a monster like you who kills for fun!" Luffy screamed a brief image of the night Ace had left cut through his mind like a nice causing Luffy to let go of Buggy and fall to the ground in pain.

"AAAHH Ace! You… why would you! Ugh my head I'm losing it! Shit shit shit… Vegapunk warned me about this… Run you big nosed bastard!" Luffy howled as he clutched his head as his head felt like it was splitting in two. Buggy got up and snickered grimly as he grabbed a knife he hid in his shoe and moved to kill Luffy.

"You've made a serious mistake Straw Hat! You fucked with Buggy the clown! GYAHAHA Die flashily you bastard!" Buggy screamed as he moved to stab Luffy in the chest but stopped. Pain ripped through Buggy before he could bring his knife any closer and his hand started to shake rapidly. As he looked down at the boy who was no longer holding his head but sitting there smiling up at Buggy as he fell to unconsciousness.

"Good bye clown rest in peace." An eerily calm Luffy whispered out his mind shadowed in his hate for his brother bringing about the consciousness Luffy had though died when he had last seen Ace. The monster that dwelled within him the one that craved death and destruction for something farther back something to do with Sabo. He couldn't remember exactly but something in him wanted to watch the world die.

"Hey Luffy what's taking so long? Oh… you killed him? Good riddance can I kill the rest?" Zoro spoke noticing the creepy smile that Luffy wore but not caring. It wasn't in Zoro's nature to let raiders leave alive. Everyone knew raiders never changed.

"Zoro no stay back! I need a second! To gather myself please!" Luffy said as he pushed back the monster who breathed the toxin Vegapunk had told him about.' Salvation by calamity… those who weren't killed by the virus would inherit the earth' the words of Vegapunk went through his head. Luffy quickly pulled himself back together not wanting to hurt anyone.

"Zoro Buggy was sick burn his body before anyone touches it. I'll let the hostages out." Luffy walked towards the door as Zoro took a piece of his bandage from his chest dipped it into his whiskey, lit a match and tossed the combination at Buggy's dead corpse. Luffy unlocked the door to see a bunch of starved townspeople flood out saying thank and headed to find food. The Wasteland life was too short for debts so the town's people expressed what little thanks they could. Luffy then walked to Zoro who was watching buggy's body burn and stood next to him.

"What happened to him Luffy?" Zoro asked taking a swig out of a newly open bottle of whiskey.

"I killed him on accident…" Luffy said pushing his Straw hat over his eyes. He never wanted to kill the raider punish him yes but kill? Never on the agenda.

"He was scum Luffy don't feel bad over it. I's sure how you killed him or how it was an accident but I think if we are going to travel together I deserve to know what exactly you are." Zoro said seriously before chuckling slightly.

"You don't have to tell the bitch." Zoro laughed out before an empty pistol hit Zoro in the back of the head. He held his head in pain and drew his sword only to see Nami sticking her tongue out at him. She flicked his sword and walked towards Luffy.

"I'm guessing Buggy didn't make it? Don't look so down Luffy he was a monster those hostages you freed were only a quarter of what the town used to be. He and his crew had killing the rest… He deserved what he got." Nami said as she patted the boy on the back. He gave her a weak smile before turning and walking away from the corpse looking to the four Brahmin packed with guns and valuables that Nami had claimed.

"So what is the next town Nami?" Luffy said trying to push his accident to the back of mind. Nami pulled out a small map and a compass before looking to Luffy's arm and noticing his pip boy and going starry eyed.

"Hey Luffy is that a Pip-boy?" Nami asked already knowing the answer but quickly pulling Luffy's arm over to her. She had only seen old broken ones in museums she had stolen from. Luffy's was in pristine condition minus a little grime and dust.

"Huh oh yeah I forget I'm wearing it sometimes it's not like others mine is umm how did Vegapunk say it? Impervious… yeah I think that's what he said! He said since it was a part of my clothes when I was vaporized that it gained my ability as well." Luffy said as he pressed a button that showed dairies from Vegapunk that Luffy had neglected to read. Nami and Zoro both raised their eyebrows at the vaporized but Nami couldn't care less at the moment.

"Oh you forget huh? Well maybe I can hold on to it? I hear they are great for navigating!" Nami asked watching as Luffy thought for a second before detaching it from his arm and handing it to her.

"Sure just be careful with it ok? I've had it since I was little." Luffy smiled as Nami quickly attached it to her arm and began messing with the dials.

"The next town is Syrup village if we leave now we can make it there by sun down tomorrow night and don't worry about supply's I've got everything covered." Nami said climbing on top of one of the Brahmin as Zoro jumped on another and Luffy jumping on the last.

"Looks like you are useful… hmmm… I'm gonna nap wake me if there's trouble if not don't wake me." Zoro yawned as he laid down on the Brahmin his wounds feeling a lot better than they had yesterday but refusing to admit any gratitude to the witch.

"Ugh don't sleep too long ass do you realize how valuable this caravan is?" Nami said miffed at the idiot swordsman for his refusal to thank her. She looked back to Luffy who seemed deep in thought she wanted to ask but knew it wasn't her place.

"Hey Nami Zoro tomorrow we have to talk about something important but until then I'm gonna nap. Night Nami!" Luffy said yawning loudly before laying down on his Brahmin as well. Nami's eyes widened as she realized both protectors of her caravan had passed out.

"Hey idiots wake up! Ugh come on you can't leave me here to keep watch by myself!" Nami screamed into the darkening sky as the trio moved towards the next town


	11. GOD gene release: Zoro

_Bwahaha Your lord and Master has returned with another chapter All bow and praise (crickets chirp) lame one day ill be praised lol anyway on with the Chapter this is a short chapter and there will b many more like it as the story goes on anyway read and review pllease and thank you enjoy ^_^_

GOd gene release: Zoro

The night was dark and warm as Nami fanned herself and pulled her sweater zipper down farther. She sighed as she heard a snore from in front of her and behind her. She had joined these idiots so they could protect her and her caravan and here they were sleeping. She looked back to the person on the Brahmin behind her Luffy. He was a dangerous, from the dairies left on his Pip-Boy from a Professor Vegapunk the rubber man was a biological weapon. She had spoken with him a little on it but she had been so shocked in his abilities she hadn't given it any thought.

Compex codes of gentetics that only hurt Nami's heads as she examined it. As well as numerous notes taken over a 17 year it would appear the doctor had genetically altered Luffy in the womb. The Doctor had documented the virus that the boy had released upon opening his eyes for the first time killing multiple people including his own parents. The doctor had secured a cure before the whole vault could be infected only after the Overseer had refused to throw the child out of the vault. Apparently Luffy was supposed to be cleanse the earth and allow the Vault denizens to retake the world.

As Nami continued to read she read of Luffy's hardship between Sabo's deaths to the beast that was Luffy's brother. Ace was a raider infamous for torching entire towns raping women and being monstrous in everything he did. She had heard rumors that Ace was a Vaulty but to know he was Luffy's brother made her slightly afraid. She had read of Luffy's mental instability the mere mention of either of his brother's in particularly Sabo, the mental snap caused a release in the very toxin that claimed his parent's lives. Nami made a note never to bring up either brother as she started to chart a map in the navigation system.

"Ugh what time is it? This cow is lumpy as hell…" Luffy whined as he lifted his pained body from the cow and looked to Nami whose eyes hadn't looked up from the green screen of the Pip-boy. He couldn't understand the girls fascination with that device he always found it annoying… and itchy.

"It's 4 o'clock idiot thanks for sleeping forever and leaving me to watch both you, Zoro and my caravan which at any moment raiders, Radscorpians, Super Mutants, Cazadores, and so many other fucked up creatures could have come and killed us all! But it's alright you know since I have rubber abilities like you and I use three fucking swords!... Oh wait no I don't... I'm just a girl with a knife!" Nami screamed picking up a random gun she had retrieved from the buggy raiders and threw it at Luffy. Luffy grunted as he fell off his Brahmin and on to the ground.

"Owww Nami that hurt!" Luffy whined as he rubbed his side as he looked to the orange haired woman as she stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Serves you right! Now can I trust you to keep watch? I've been up for the last 22 hours. I'm… I'm sleepy." Nami yawned out as she laid down on her Brahmin agreeing with Luffy on how lumpy they were. Luffy was about to protest but stopped when he looked to the sleeping image of Nami. The way the moonlight lit up her orange hair and porcelain face made Luffy think of the angels in the books they used to read back in the vault when he, Ace, and Sabo were young.

"I didn't know angels slept…" Luffy said before looking at his surroundings, nothing but dessert and a few scattered dead trees. Luffy briefly thought to what the land could have looked like before maybe it was grazing land for the very cows he rode well at least when the cows were normal anyway. A loud snore alerted him to Zoro in the front of the caravan, the man was hanging off the cow sideways. Luffy chuckled at the sight wondering what all of the swordsmen's enemies would say at the sight of him now.

"Ugh… now what am I supposed to do till someone wakes up?" Luffy whined as he looked around the Brahmin to see if Nami had grabbed anything fun. As he searched he found a bundle of papers tied to together as he examined them he read that they were bounties.

Multiple raiders and Super Mutants with high bounties but one in particular caught Luffy's eyes a wrinkled up and slightly burned paper. It was a Super Muntant with a sharp long nose and shark shaped pupils his name was Arlong. The last place he was seen was leaving Down Town and heading east. Luffy continued to look on and saw that the bounty was nearly 10 years old. All the other bounties Nami had were new within the last few months why would she have kept this one. He flipped over the bounty and saw a list of numbers adding together with a number they were subtracting from. The larger number was five-hundred million while the lower number was four-hundred million.

Luffy quickly put the papers back where he had found them as the sun peaked in the east. If it wasn't hot already it was now hot as Luffy unbuttoned his shirt and un did his tie in attempt to cool down but the blackness of his clothes made cooling down almost impossible. The Brahmin came to a stop at a small watering spot as Luffy jumped down to take a drink as well only to b grabbed as he was passing Zoro.

"What do you think you're doing? Drinking out of that sewage puddle will turn you feral and then I'll have to kill you." Zoro grumbled out as he flipped off the Brahmin landing on his feet and went into the Brahmin's pack and pulled out two waters and threw one at Luffy.

"Listen up Luffy you can drink that swill once in a while but if you drink it all the time you will die. I've traveled with more than a few people who thought they could handle it half of them got sick and died, the others either ghoulified into the unwanted or went feral." Zoro drank half of his water bottle before pouring the rest of the water on his head, and taking a swig of his whiskey hissing slightly. Luffy drank down his water bottle quickly and tossed it and sat down as the Brahmin drank. Zoro sat by him handing him an ugly bulbous looking fruit which Luffy questioned briefly before biting into puckering at the bitter taste.

"What's a ghoul?" Luffy questioned causing Zoro to raise his eye brow as he ate his mutifruit ignoring the bitter flavor; it was a taste he had acquired long ago. Luffy took another bite from the bitter fruit and wanted to spit it out briefly wanting to eat the Brahmin right next to him.

"Ghouls are irradiated humans some date back to before the war while others are just made by desperate people trying to survive and irradiating themselves. The plus is that you will live forever while the minus is your flesh will fall often your nothing but bones." Zoro said remembering waking up to Johnny eating his friend Yosaku. He remembered the feeling of the arm that Zoro had grabbed to pull Johnny off Yosaku ripping off and Johnny not even noticing it. He had been forced to kill Johnny, after that he had decided it was best to travel alone till he met Luffy.

"Hmm like Vegapunk… expect he lived through robotics I think." Luffy said to himself as he finished the fruit and tossed the core to the Brahmin who ate it. Zoro did the same before taking another drink from his whiskey bottle, it helped take the pain from his wounds away. He would have to change his bandages in a soon but he didn't want to ask the orange haired terror for help. He rain his hand over the bandages feeling wetness in them, it was a sore dull pain that weighed on him.

"Hey Zoro I could help you with that…" Luffy said causing Zoro to look at the straw hatted man in bewilderment all he knew of Luffy was that he was a strong fighter to think that he was a medic almost made Zoro want to laugh.

"Oh and how would you manage that?" Zoro asked skeptically watching as the other man's hand went luminescent. It was mystifying as he watched the man move to touch Zoro's chest only for Zoro to fall backwards and shuffle father back.

"Woah what the fuck is that?" Zoro almost screamed the only living creatures that he'd seen glow was a glowing one he once came across in the waste. That was the closest he'd come to death outside an encounter with Mihawk. If he hadn't had that Radaway he would have been dead. Luffy laughed at Zoro's fearful nature.

"I'm not sure exactly how to explain it… ummm think of it like… ummm." Luffy rambled trying to explain the gifts he could bring Zoro by mere touch.

"He's offering you a chance to make you stronger, faster, more agile, and not to mention smarter which you really need help with anyway." Nami smiled down from here Brahmin as she brushed her hair and sipped a bottled water. Zoro scowled at the woman above before looking to the glowing hand in front of him.

"What's the catch people just don't become stronger without giving anything up." Zoro asked still looking cautiously at the glowing hand. Luffy tilted his head sideways thinking back to when he had given the gift to Vegapunk the man had been in excruciating pain but afterwards he was better than ever.

"Shishishi It hurts like hell!" Luffy laughed as Zoro thought for a second.

"Only an idiot would pass on a chance to get stronger. If it helps me kill that man I'll do anything." Zoro said closing his eyes and holding his breath awaiting the pain. Nami looked on with fascination as Luffy touched Zoro's chest and listened to the sizzle of scorched flesh. She had read in Vegapunk's diaries about the mutation as he called it giving the closed off GOD gene similar to what Luffy's brother had been given. The doctor had documented his own pain comparing it to being burned alive remarking on how he still had it better then Luffy when he went through when he gained his "devil fruit" ability.

"Ugh it… AAHHH!" Zoro screamed as his body felt every pain receptor go off at once in the worst way as he struggled to keep a heartbeat. Luffy picked the man up and put him on the first Brahmin getting flash backs of Vegapunk's screeching he had never heard the man scream before then.

"Nami the Pip-boy can monitor health can you make sure he stays stable the process lasts about 3 hours!" Luffy yelled over Zoro as Nami nodded and jumped on Zoro's Brahmin and pointed her Pip-boy at him as the device scanned him giving a virtual model of the swordsman. His heart rate was and lungs were both working harder than they were meant to. Nami didn't really know what she was supposed to do if she slowed down his heart rate with drugs it could affect the mutation in some way. The vital scan picked up Zoro's alcohol toxicity being causing his blood to thin which could be the reason behind his condition. She needed to temporary alleviate the damages of the alcohol so Nami went through her bag and grabbed her tin of fixers.

Giving Zoro two of the fixers she watched as his body went back to a manageable condition. His heart rate and breathing were still up but nowhere near as fast as they were before. Nami sighed in relief as she briefly considered charging the swordsman for all the medical work she had been giving him, but quickly tossed it out after looking at the tattered clothes he wore. Bastard was broke.

"Well that takes care of that… And don't you go thinking that I want what you just gave him Luffy. I hate pain." Nami said as she turned to the Straw Hat boy who was watching to make sure Zoro was alright before lifting his head and laughing.

"Why would you need it? I'll protect you with everything I have!" Luffy said smiling at Nami causing the Navigator to lower her head letting her hair cover her eyes.

"I wish that were true… We should get going if we want to make it to the next town by sun down" Nami whispered quietly as she jumped off of Zoro's Brahmin and got the three Brahmin moving again. Nami jumped on her Brahmin leaving Luffy to question what just happened , running to catch up to the caravan. Women were complicated.


	12. Lying and Whiskey

_hello hello hello all its your lord and Master dreadgod back in action after an amazing week long bday I feel I have lost enough brain cells to continue writing lol anyway on to the chapter I don't really have anything to say but that I hope you enjoy it and that it makes you want to review ^_^ thanks and enjoy_

_Lying and Whiskey~ _

"Yohohoho! This is DJ Dead Bones bringing you the classics from the heart… Even though I don't have one Yohohohoho! Ghoul joke! So even in these chaotic times with the weapons of the dead world come back to haunt us we find some good in the wastes. With good news coming from Orange town after the town was liberated by Straw Hat from the grimy hands of Buggy the clown. Now if you haven't been listening in over the last few days this guy has been the talk of the outskirts decimating Alvida the Mace, bringing down the corrupt Morgan, and freeing the Raider Butcher Zoro. Straw Hat Straw Hat I know I speak for everyone when I ask who is he? Where did he come from? And how did he escape Buggy's mini nukes? Anyway I feel as though we haven't heard the last from him… Now back to the music Yohohoho!" The DJ's voice faded into Johnny Cash's Folsom Prison Blues as Nami counted her money yet again, it always helped calm her. It had been dark for almost an hour now as the trio rode through the waste on Nami's caravan of Brahmin. Luffy sat on his Brahmin and listened to the music, while Zoro grunted in his sleep.

"Meh I had that thing for years and I didn't know it could play music…" Luffy sat on his Brahmin and pouted while sitting up to look at Nami. The orange haired women snickered and stuck her tongue out.

"Well I'm not an idiot so I was able to figure out all of its functions already." Nami said as she put her money back and pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked at the lights in the distance. The town had a look of peacefulness but Nami knew better. If there was one thing she had learned in her travels it was that peace didn't exist in the wastes and even if there was a possibility of it the wastes had a way of bringing chaos. Numerous times Nami entered a normal looking town only for it to be attacked by raiders or worse.

'Is that the town or did Luffy really poison me?" Zoro groaned as he pushed himself up from his Brahmin feeling soreness and pain all over his body.

"Hey I told you it would hurt didn't I?" Luffy said remembering back to Vegapunk, the man had been in pain for days. Luffy briefly wondered if Zoro would recover faster or slower than the old man.

"I'm so happy I didn't get touched… anyway yeah that's Syrup town home of the Syrup Brahmin farm, one of the largest Brahmin farms in the NCR… They must be loaded!" Nami squealed happily as Luffy and Zoro could practically see the stars in her eyes.

"Hey thief! Don't cause us any trouble with the locals I would rather not get caught in a fight till after I recover from this… pain." Zoro growled looking to the Nami with distain.

"Oh what is the big bad raider butcher in too much pain to fight? Oh well just for you I won't cause any trouble." Nami said sweetly her words dripping with sarcasm as she flipped Zoro off. Zoro growled before turning away from her as Luffy started laughing.

"Hey you two can't we try and get along? I mean we are a crew now right?" Luffy said causing both of them to mutter a yeah while still not looking at each other. Luffy felt himself laugh again knowing that eventually they would become good friends.

"Hey Nami can you buy us another cow that I can eat? I'm hungry and those fruit taste bad…" Luffy whined before getting hit in the head with an unfired bullet that Nami threw at him.

"Hell no! That's my money! I'm not buying shit! I'll steal you a cow or something..." Nami said as she seethed with narrowed eyes buying a Brahmin was a waste of money especially if you planned on eating it. Cheaper to just buy steaks not that she planned on buying anything for Luffy.

"Meh Nami is so stingy..." Luffy whined causing Nami to throw another bullet at him. The only thing she would invest money in would be something to throw at the boy. Luffy laughed and Nami smiled a small smile before a loud buzz caught the trio's attention.

"That's close enough you bastards… State your names and business in town." A deep voice spoke threateningly as the trio looked to a rotting body off to the side of the road. The body was missing its head obviously blown away by a firearm and had been left for a couple days for the looks of it as the waste began to claim it little by little. Luffy jumped off his Brahmin and approached the dead body dropping to a crouching position and poking the dead body.

"How are you talking?" Luffy asked causing both Nami and Zoro to face palm.

"A radio in this dead man's pocket, now answer my fucking question!" The voice screamed as Luffy dug into the dead man's pocket and pulled the radio out and looked at it.

"What question?" Luffy asked causing and audible sigh of frustration from the voice on the other side of the radio.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing here! Answer the question or I'll put a bullet straight through your orange haired friend's pretty head!" The voice roared causing Luffy and Zoro to look to Nami who had a look of fear and desperation in her eyes.

"Ok Ok I'm Luffy the girl is Nami and my other friend is Zoro and we were just passing through!" Luffy yelled into the radio hoping he didn't take a shot at Nami he was fast enough to push her out of the way but he would get shot in the process and he really didn't want to get shot.

"Zoro?... As in the Raider Butcher Zoro?... I… Don't you come any closer to the town! We don't want your trouble and and if you come any closer I'll put... a bullet in... the girl's head!" A different voice said his voice cracking horribly as his fear practically came through the radio. Nami's once frightened face slowly fell into one of disbelief before jumping off her Brahmin and stealing the radio from Luffy.

"Listen here asshole we aren't going to cause any problems and the way we are going is a straight shot through the town. If we try to go around we waste a day of supplies and risk death. So either you let us come through without trouble or we bring trouble to you… your choice." Nami threatened leaving the radio voice to gulp and clear his voice.

"Umm well you see I… I… I'll call forth the… Syrup Brahmin… pro…tection… unit… and yeah they they will handle you your friend in the Straw Hat and the Raider Butcher!" The radio voice spoke his voice cracking up. Nami was about to respond before she heard the deep voice again talking to the cracking voice.

"What the hell are you doing you fool! That was an obvious lie now they are going to come and kill us all!" The deep voice whispered.

"I… they said they weren't gonna do anything bad…" The cracking voice said

"Oh yeah? Well I guess that means they aren't going to do anything… Are you retarded? That one there is the Raider Fucking Butcher! He's killed more people than we've met!" The deep voice roared at the cracking one.

"Well we aren't raiders so we should be fine right?" The cracking voice said before Nami heard a loud smack across the radio.

"Everyone is counting on us to watch for possible raider ambushes and you want the one man every raider wants to see dead walking through the town?" The deep voice roared.

"Ugh I'm gonna be sick… I can't do this… Hey orange hair keep the butcher on a leash and you can come through… I just… ugh don't start anything we already have enough on our plate." The cracked voice said before the radio went dead leaving a very confused Luffy, Nami and Zoro.

""Well you heard him let's go!" Luffy said as he headed towards the lights of the town followed by Nami who barked an order at Zoro to hurry up with the caravan. Zoro growled but led the caravan towards the town as he was told.

"So who do you think that was?" Nami asked Luffy who shrugged as the approached the town like every other in the waste it was a couple scattered buildings but unlike the other town's people walked outside talking and laughing without any fear.

The town's people watched in curiosity as Nami and Luffy walked through the town followed shortly behind by Zoro and the caravan. Murmurs of Pirate Butcher and Straw Hat quickly filled the air as a short stump of a man jogged up to meet the trio. The man was in a small suit with the weirdest detail being the wool fleece around his neck and his white almost wool looking hair on his head.

"Why hello there travelers! What brings you to our humble town? By the way my name is Merry town representative as well as trusted servant to heir of this fine town Ms. Kaya Syrup." The short man spoke in one big breath with a kind smile on his face. Luffy, Nami and Zoro looked at him oddly momentarily.

"We actually just talked to some one from here just before coming in… I assumed he would have told you." Nami said talking for Luffy who stuck his pinky into his nose and looked around while Zoro attempted to ignore the comments on his clothes by the citizens.

"You talked to someone? Well you shouldn't have I'm… Oh he must have threatened you… I'm so sorry we have a citizen in our town who often thinks of himself as our protector so he often threatens travelers… Don't worry I'll have a word with him immediately… Well while you're staying her you're welcome to our towns bar or general store we have every essential one would need to travel these harsh wastes. I only ask that you take your caravan and move it to the far side of town. Thank you and enjoy your stay!" Merry smiled before departing quickly to talk to one of the guards of the town.

"Well I guess we could go check out the bar and general store. Come on Luffy! I'll need you to carry the big stuff. Zoro watch the caravan!" Nami turned to Luffy and Zoro and grabbed Luffy by the hand and headed towards the bar.

"Hey what the hell witch I want to go to the bar! How about you watch the stupid cows! Or better yet let Luffy!" Zoro grumbled before dodging a rock aimed at his head by Nami.

"Oh shut up Muscle head as soon as Luffy and I have the supplies we will come and switch places. The only reason I ask you to watch the caravan is because I wouldn't trust the idiot to watch the caravan alone." Nami sighed before pulling Luffy in the direction of the bar leaving a grumpy but accepting swordsmen.

Nami and Luffy walked through the town as the people slowly started entering buildings to sleep the night off. Nami saw an older woman pull two little girls into a door despite their protests of not being tired and felt a lump appear in her throat.

"Hey Nami what's wrong?" Luffy asked only for Nami to shake the thoughts out of her head and pretend nothing was wrong entering the bar. The bar flies looked up from their drinks in a drunken stupor at Nami and laughed and smile perversely at the woman. Nami went to say something but before she could ever man who had even looked at her dropped their heads against their tables with a bang. Nami looked surprised till she looked at Luffy who pushed his hat over his eyes with a full teethed smile and headed to the bar.

"Hey Grandma I want a steak!" Luffy screamed to the older women behind the counter who nodded timidly after seeing every man in the bar pass out and looked to Nami.

"Hehe We'll also have two whiskies on the rocks." Nami said sitting on a stool that was previously occupied by one of the perverts pushing his glass off the table and on to the man's head with a smash.

"I'd ask how you did that but I already know to expect the unexpected when it comes to you…" Nami murmured as she took a long sip of the whiskey the woman had laid in front of her not even bothered by the sting in her throat. Luffy for his part laughed before trying to do the same as her but failed miserably as he coughed and held his neck in pain causing Nami to giggle.

"Damn that burns what is it?" Luffy asked with a strained voice as he sniffed the contents and threw his head back as the smell stung his nose.

"It's called alcohol Vault boy… More specifically this is whiskey and if you don't want to look like a bitch you will learn to love that burn hehehe." Nami giggled out as she watched Luffy take another swig trying to hold himself back from twisting his head causing the girl to laugh again.

"And here I was almost impressed only to see you beaten by a drink heheh." Nami laughed as she demonstrated the proper way to handle a drink and drained the rest of the contents of the glass and gulped without any signs of burn other than the slight twinge of red in her cheeks. Luffy pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at Nami before mirroring her actions and downing his whole drink in one gulp smiling triumphantly for a moment before twisting his rubber neck in circles and falling out of his chair as it spun back around while whining about the burn.

Nami burst into a fit of laughter holding her stomach as he sides started hurting from the laughter before leaning to far forward and falling on Luffy with a thud. The Straw hatted boy's face was red as he panted with his tongue out looking at the orange haired woman who was still laughing on top of him, her face hidden in her hair.

"It's my first time drinking whiskey…" Luffy pouted out causing Nami to look up at him her big brown eyes piercing through her orange locks at Luffy blush still present on her face.

"Well you can't be king of the wastes without drinking… here let me help you get a taste for it…" Nami whispered before pulling herself up till she was eye level with Luffy, her body still pressed up against his.

He tasted the whiskey on her breath as she pressed her lips against his, her tongue lipping through her lips and pushing against his not even asking for permission. Luffy felt like he was in heaven as he felt the orange haired woman's tongue explore his mouth and battle his own tongue. He felt a slight burn and heat caused by the whiskey they had previously ingested but found himself not caring merely accepting it with joy. It felt like hours that his tongue battled against hers but in reality only a few minutes had passed before Nami pulled back causing Luffy to open his eyes and look at the heavily blushing Nami.

"Heh… Heh… Heh… How was that Luffy?" Nami asked panting for air as her body felt unbelievably hot looking at the hazy eyed and blushing boy.

"I… that was… damn…" Luffy panted out with a satisfied smile on his face causing Nami to give him a peck on the lips. Before she pulled herself up off the ground and asked the bar tender who had been pretending to polish a glass for another whiskey.

"You going to lie there all night? Or are you going to have another drink?" Nami asked smiled as the boy seemed unaware of where he was at the moment before he started pushing himself up till he was sitting up. Nami grabbed the drink on the bar and brought it down to Luffy's level holding it against his lips.

"Bottom's up." Nami cheered as she dumped the contents into Luffy's throat, watching him drink it without a face of pain but pleasure. The boy stood up and sat back down at the bar with Nami and gave her a grin.

"Shishsishi no problem now…" Luffy laughed before the bartender came out of the back with a steak that Luffy stole from the plate by stretching his arm and ate whole. The bartenders eyes widened in even more fear as she ran screaming into the back causing Nami to hit him in the head.

"Great now what will we do if she decides to call guards on us… Ugh were leaving!" Nami said pulling Luffy out of his seat without paying. Nami secretly laugh she didn't want to pay anyway and was going to call the whiskey swill and demand it free. The two were about to head to the general store before a large commotion caught their attention.

"Get him! Get him! I want that pathological liar thrown in jail again! If I ever see you around Ms. Kaya again Mr. Ussop I will personally see to it that you are exiled from the town!" A tall slender man with slick black hair and spectacles screamed as three guards chased after a young man in overalls. The young man turned briefly and pulled a small rifle and fired three shots causing all three guards to fall down in pain.

"Hahaha! Send three or send three thousand you will never stop… The great and powerful Ussop!" Ussop roared only to see the three men get back up and continue the chase causing the man to scream and run off into the distance.

"Well you don't see that every day…" Nami spoke turning to walk towards the general store with Luffy who was looking in the direction the man had ran off with interest.

They both entered the general store with Nami buying essentials while Luffy wandered around looking at all the random trinkets they sold taking interest in a bottle that glowed with a blue tint to it. Before he could approach any closer the store owner had rushed over and stood in front of Luffy.

"Hey Hey what the fuck do you think you're doing? Do you have any idea what it was you were about to touch? That's a Nuka-Cola Quantum and my prized possession in the store! I actually had to set up an expedition to get this from the east! The Far East! So don't you even think about touching it!" The store owner yelled before turning his attention to Nami and finish their bartering which ended with Nami getting everything for half price on account that they didn't get many costumers and some money was better than no money. Nami walked up to Luffy with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Hey Luffy… did you check out the robot in the corner? The owner says it just for show but I'm pretty sure if you pressed the button on its shoulder it would work…" Nami said slyly watching Luffy's eyes light up as he went to go activate it leaving Nami to pilfer the Quantum.

"Unit AE-b activated… Security patrol in progress…" The bot said as Luffy watched in Awe. The bot pushed past Luffy and went about the Store scanning any and everything in the area causing the store manager to freak out as the robot attempted to grab him for loitering in a non-loitering zone. Luffy laughed before Nami threw him a couple big packs of essentials Nami had bought and exited the store rushing quickly back to the caravan and a sleeping Zoro.

"Zoro! I swear on everything if one of my valuables was stolen while you were asleep I'll make your life hell!" Nami screeched as she slapped Zoro in the forehead causing the swordsmen to growl.

"I can watch this shit with my eyes closed now that whatever Luffy did to me has taken affect…" Zoro said his eyes still closed as he could practically see Nami's outline through his closed lids, he thought it was strange he couldn't see Luffy's but didn't question it as he opened his eyes and stood up.

"Can I go to the bar now?" Zoro asked angrily pulling out his flask and taking the last swig of his alcohol. He would definitely need to restack before they left he only hoped he could get the witch to loan him some money.

"Yeah Yeah go ahead and g…" Nami silenced herself when the trio heard a click from a rifle from behind them as they all turned to look at the young man who had ran away from the guards earlier. He was dark skinned with a long nose and curly hair that was held back by a bandanna, goggles covered his eyes as he watched them with distrust.

"You all aren't going anywhere except out of this town! That idiot Merry may think you all aren't trouble but I know better! Now if you don't want a bullet in between the eyes you better leave now…" Ussop said dangerously low as he aimed his rifle at Nami.

_A/N DUN DUN DUUN CLIFF HANGER! :O lol till next week..._


End file.
